In Between The Lines
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: Just read in between the lines. A couple of drabbles and some I can't seem to control. Uhm things are really getting out of hand. Ratings vary. No spoilers. Complete.
1. Shikamaru 1, Godaime 0

Summary: Read between the lines. Just a couple of drabbles.

**In between the lines**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Rating: K

_**Shikamaru 1, Godaime 0**_

"Temari's arriving in two day's time" Tsunade declares.

Shikamaru's bored appearance remains bored "Tch, what a drag I'm going to be that woman's guide around Konoha again"

Tsunade looks at Shikamaru as if she's planning something else for him. She is about to open her mouth when the door opens "Good, Neji you're here I was just about to tell Shikamaru that I'm sending him to—"

"Lady Tsunade, was just telling me that she's sending me to escort Temari and that you—where are you sending Neji again Godaime?" Shikamaru looks at Tsunade-sama meaningfully. Afterall he is a genius. He already guessed. He may not like escorting Temari around Konoha but he thinks he may like it less if Neji is escorting Temari around Konoha.

11/13/10

A/N: R & R


	2. Really?

_**Really?**_

It's the first time Temari eats lunch with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru.

While watching and waiting for the meat to be cooked, Choji asks "So Temari how are you finding Konoha so far?"

"Humid" Temari states.

"Aside from that" Choji persists.

"Green" Temari glares at Shikamaru.

Choji can't help but look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugs.

Choji tries again. Afterall it's seems like the Suna ambassador doesn't like their village. He wants to make sure he changes her mind "Well, if you don't like plants, we still have the lake. We could have a picnic there if you like"

"I like the plants. In fact I took some seeds and hoped I could cultivate it at home. And I have even seen the spring and the lake. I like Konoha just fine. It's your friend over there" Temari points at Shikamaru "that I do not like"

11/23/10

R & R Onegai.


	3. Good hygiene

**Good Hygiene**

"So what's the secret to your pearly white smile, Bushy Brows?" Naruto asks after being blinded by Lee's smile for the nth time.

Lee brings down his thumb-up sign and places both his hands on his hips "The power of youth"

"No honestly man! Those are abnormally white. Where'd you get them?" asks Kiba.

"See, me and Dogbreath over here agree" Naruto sort of beams.

"From the dentist of course! I had power bleach! Yeah the power of youth" Lee answers.

Naruto, elbows Kiba in the stomach "Hey, Dogbreath you should ask, Bushy Brows the name of his dentist, maybe he could help you" Naruto sniggers

"I don't have a problem with my breath, you dumbass" Kiba shows his fangs.

That's when Shikamaru suddenly walks in front of them. He seems to be in a hurry but Kiba still hollers at him "Hey you! You reek"

"Tch" Shikamaru pauses and nods at the three of them.

"You smell of musk" Kiba observes "You usually smell of grass and perspiration and sometimes the occasional blood but never something out of a bottle"

"Tch" Shikamaru looks at Kiba and ignores the underlying question "I have to go"

"Goodluck Shikamaru! The power of youth is with you" Lee shows his thumbs-up sign to the departing back of Shikamaru.

"Do you really think I have dog breath, Naruto?" Kiba asks.

11/23/10

A/N: whadayathink?


	4. MISused opportunity

**MISused opportunity**

Shikamaru went on a mission. When he returned he was told that Temari visited Konoha for three days during his absence. If only he arrived a day early he would have seen her but such is his luck that the mission took longer than it should. Shikamaru shrugged the missed opportunity and waited for a mission that would take him to Suna.

After 3 months of waiting, the Hokage was able to grant him a mission to a village which is near to Suna. A detour of only a half day would enable him to see Temari. But when Shikamaru arrived in Suna, he was told that Temari was dispatched on a mission herself. Shikamaru who had walked for a half day more than what he should felt that the waiting and the walking were all in vain.

He had now not seen Temari for a total of five months and ten days. This was the longest in history since they have met. Shikamaru who outwardly looked bored was seething inside. If he only knew this would happen, he would not have accepted the mission. Then the Kazekage informed him where Temari's mission was— he was informed Temari was on her way to Konoha. Shikamaru felt like he wanted to hit something in exasperation but of course he didn't. He remained calm. He thanked the Kazekage respectfully and walked the extra half day towards his own mission, sighing all the way.

After a total of six months and sixteen days Shikamaru was finally able to be at the same place at the same time with Temari. They were both on a mission in the Water country. Shikamaru was so happy to see again Temari that the first thing he said was "Oi woman! You still owe me that money you used to buy that expensive gift for Gaara" In which Temari replied "Ass, I don't have to pay since I told Gaara, the gift came from you"

12/9/10

A/N: it's my bday tom, Bella...hehe I'm soooo bad.


	5. No, not lazy

**Not lazy**

"The inn keeper said there's only one room" Shikamaru says tonelessly to the shivering Temari.

"It's better than staying outside in this kind of weather" Temari replies.

"There's only _one_ room Temari" Shikamaru says with a slight emphasis on the word 'one'.

Temari stares at Shikamaru "I heard you the first time" She frowns.

"And with this deluge your extra clothes are wet too" Shikamaru explains.

Temari knows that "I know that. I'm just gonna use the blanket then"

Shikamaru closes his eyes. When he opens them, Temari is smiling.

"What crybaby?" Temari has a hard time keeping a straight face. The beginning of a smile can be seen on her lips.

"I'll try the other inn, maybe they have another room. I'll see you tomorrow" Shikamaru scowls.

"You sure you don't wanna share the room with me?" Temari's smiles widen "After all the next inn would probably be in the next town"

"Temari, I don't care if it's in the next next town" Shikamaru states vehemently then more calmly "It's probably even best that it's in the next _next_ town"

11/14/10

A/N: do tell what ya think!


	6. Christmas PRESENT

**Christmas **_**present**_

A week before Christmas, Temari sent Shikamaru a pack of chocolate kisses—the one with the silver wrappings and strips of paper sticking out. The package also included a brief note that said _If you want the real thing move your ass to Suna._

Four days later, Temari received an express parcel from Shikamaru. Temari ran to her room, excited with her 'gift'. It was not really wrapped as nicely as the one from her—it was just in a recycled box, a box that once contained three pieces of kunais. It was also lightweight and when Temari shook the box, she only heard a faint sound made by something moving inside.

Temari sat on her bed and immediately ripped the top off the rectangular box. She peered inside into one end of the box and all she could see was dark looking emptiness. Angry, she tilted the box to tip over any contents it might have and sure enough a folded paper fell on the bed. It reads_ Dammit Temari! It's sweet. If you want your gift come to Konoha._

12/20/10

A/N: Who do you think give in...

Merry Christmas! It's already the 24th at my side of the world. Hope somebody would send me a gift *clue click that thingy below*

I'll upload another chapter of my Christmas fic tom ~gah~ I hope.


	7. Unfortunate AND Fortunate New Year

A/N: a sequel to the **Christmas** _**Present**_

**Unfortunate **_**and **_**Fortunate New Year**

"What are you doing here? Temari asks confused and alarmed.

"Tch, I came to collect my kiss" Shikamaru calmly states. The decision was made when Christmas arrived and no Temari comes knocking on the door.

"Lazy ass, Christmas is long gone" Temari snarls and backs out of Shikamaru's reach.

Shikamaru frowns after noticing Temari's rebuff "It's just six days ago and I'm on time for the New Year's Eve celebration"

Instead of answering, Temari glances at Shikamaru's outstretched but empty hands "Where's my gift?" Temari demands in a mulish tone.

"In my pocket. I'll give it to you after I get what I came for" Shikamaru coax in his bored-like manner.

"You can leave your gift and go home" Temari isn't easily bribed.

"Tch, I didn't travel for three days just to leave empty handed" Shikamaru tries to grab Temari and succeeds. He kisses her. Temari fights him off for a while but in the end she finally gives in.

Then in need of air Temari pushes Shikamaru off her "Ass, now you have to stay until they—the medics—say the viral outbreak is clear" Temari admonishes half smiling, half apologizing.

12/25/10

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

...and I thought so too that it's gonna be Temari...

Happy New Year! Hope you continue tinkering with the blue button below.


	8. PDA

**PDA**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wails after the departing pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Naruto still going after Sakura?" Kiba asks and follows Naruto's example of trailing with his eyes the girl as she stomps away.

The blond haired genin nods his head, his eyes solemn.

"Don't know what you see in Sakura" Kiba questions; admitting his perplexity regarding Naruto's choice "And she hits like a ram, dude!"

"Sakura-ch—" Naruto is unable to finish what he is about to say. Shikamaru and Temari have just walked in front of them. The rumoured couple doesn't actually acknowledge Naruto's and Kiba's presence seeing as they are both currently busy with their public display of affection.

"On second thought, at least Sakura doesn't hit you with a fan every two minutes" Kiba cheerfully grins, glancing back at Naruto.

11/13/10


	9. Choices

**Part 1**

**Choices **

"Shikamaru, you have to choose, me or Temari?" Ino asks with confidence.

There's a very slight almost indiscernible hesitation on Shikamaru's part "Tch, you"

Upon hearing Shikamaru's answer Temari glares at him, then stomping on the ground, she walks away. Finally, Temari addresses the other person in the group "Come on Choji. It's you and me against Ino and Shikamaru and you better not be soft on them or you have me to answer to"

**Part 2**

**Choice: Still Ino?**

"Shikamaru, you have to choose, me or Temari?" Ino asks; her voice a little louder than normal.

There's a very slight almost indiscernible hesitation on Shikamaru's part "Tch, you" nodding at Ino.

"Really? You heard that Temari?" Ino gloats at the kunoichi beside her.

"Yeah. The lazyass wants you. No big deal" Temari bites at the words then her menacing smile full of teeth makes an appearance.

Shikamaru looks from his secret girlfriend to his pretend girlfriend. "Tch, troublesome females, we are being watched"

Ino suddenly kisses Shikamaru on the lips—more of a soft touch really, like a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Shikamaru"

Surprised, Shikamaru replies "Troublesome" then adds "I love you too". His tone not exactly adoring but more like _you-just-said-I-love-you-so-I-must-say-I-love-you-back_.

"You two look the picture of happiness" Temari remarks, a cloyingly sweet smile on her lips but an _I'll-kill-you-later _kind of glint on her eyes_._

"Haha" Shikamaru glares at Temari, her sarcasm not missed.

"Quit it you two. We are being watched" Ino admonishes in a whisper.

1/1/11

A/N: Hmn PDA is actually two-part but I changed my mind posting the 2nd part. You'll probably see _PDA: Level Up_ way way later. Anyway, please continue reviewing this or my other stories. If you haven't read them yet- good! Since I'm re-editing some of my old ones *haha actually just the _Sweetest Couple? Seriously?_... Yup I'm plugging* Thanks!


	10. Choice: Finally Temari

A/N: As requested by Sheeeeru

**Part 3**

**Choice: Finally Temari**

"Ass! Go die!" Temari shouts at Shikamaru pushing him away as the male shinobi tries to hug her.

"Temari, I already explained. If I told them you are the Suna representative _and _my girlfriend, Ino won't have any alibi being present at the gathering. She wasn't invited afterall" Shikamaru stops trying to placate Temari by embracing her.

"Why do we need her anyway? This mission is easy" Temari continues to protest.

"Tch, this is a covert mission. We won't be able to extract the target from the crowd as quietly as we did without Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique. That was the plan" Shikamaru explains maintaining a calm facade.

"Yeah, was the kiss part of the plan too?" Temari crosses her arms on her chest and put all her anger on the way she looks at Shikamaru.

"I can't very well push her away. All eyes were on us" Shikamaru replies exasperated "And it's not as if she kisses me really. It was just a brotherly smack"

"The _I love you_?" Temari argues.

"Woman, I do love Ino and I believe she loves me too. It's not my fault people misconstrue that love into that _kind _of love"

Temari gets her fan and immediately bashes Shikamaru thrice with it then kicks him twice for good measure "You lead the people to think that bastard! And me what was I supposed to think? That you were just playing a role. You damn look convincing!"

While doubled up in pain, Shikamaru is still able to smirk "Tch, woman the way you're reacting I would think you were disappointed I didn't announce to the people of Iwagakure that you are my girlfriend"

A pin dropping can be heard as Temari just scowled, speechless at the other nin's assumption.

Then suddenly a singsong voice coming outside asks "Shikamaru, you have to choose, me or Temari?" and is followed by Ino's mocking laughter.

Both Shikamaru and Temari shouts "Shut up!"

1/25/11

A/N: Does this one make the previous fic clearer?

The reader's interpretation is as good as mine. If after reading you have this certain impression, let me know. I might or might not enjoy your conclusion but then that's the risk *and the fun* of being intentionally vague with this series.


	11. How Temari became the girlfriend

**How Temari became **_**the**_** girlfriend**

"Give me a handicap then" Shikamaru finally mentions it just to stop Temari from asking a rematch that she never won.

"No. That wouldn't be fair to you" Temari glares at Shikamaru.

"Or you are just afraid that even with a handicap I could beat you at Shogi" Shikamaru uncharacteristically challenges Temari.

Which actually worked since Temari grabs at the opportunity "Fine. You can't see. And I'm not obliged to tell you what piece I moved. You could touch your own piece but not mine. Got it?"

"Tch" Shikamaru has already considered that option of Temari instead of the removal of one or more of his pieces "Alright, but you have to snap the piece on each box on the board it passes through loudly"

"Fine" Temari cuts off a piece of her sash and uses it to cover Shikamaru's eyes. "It's my turn to move first" While moving one of her knight a step forward, Temari hums which slightly mask the sound made by her knight's movement.

Shikamaru's nonchalant expression doesn't change. He also moves one of his knights forward.

When it's Temari's turn, she mentions while moving her piece "It's hot in here. Can I take this off?" And then there is a rustle of something being removed.

Shikamaru just moves another knight into position, seeming to open an area for the general to pass through.

Temari is playing with her forehead protector which she has removed a while back. She drops it suddenly while she's moving a piece. It gives off a distinct metallic clank when it hits the wooden floor "Ops. Gomen. How clumsy of me" She says insincerely.

Temari continues to make up noises to disguise the sounds made by the piece of shogi she is moving but Shikamaru also continues to play unbothered even when Temari finally frustrated, tempts "I'll be your girlfriend if I win this game"

Of course Shikamaru is the victor of the game.

And Temari is livid "So you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

A/N: Yeah, I can guess what happens next and no, I don't know Shogi.

1/6/11


	12. So Temari loses

**So Temari loses...**

"Seems like you're always here" Observes Yoshino. She's carrying some herbs from the garden and is on her way back inside the house when she meets the other girl on the cobbled walk.

Temari pause midstride inside the Nara compound "Your son invites me to play Shogi"

"So you two were playing yesterday" Yoshino states dryly.

Temari suddenly blush "Yeah you could say that"

The older woman's eyes become narrowed "Just keep it quiet then. With all the cursing and groaning it's hard to guess you two were having fun"

Temari's blush intensifies but declares with a straight face "Shika's fault. He always beats me at Shogi. I just made sure I even up the odds"

"Did it work?"

"No. I actually lost _something_" Temari scowls but with eyes gleaming happily.

11/14/10


	13. Irritating

**Irritating**

Choji runs towards Temari asking "What happened?" referring to Shikamaru's prone body on the training ground.

Temari just glares at Choji and walks away in a huff.

Choji crouches down to check on his friend. When he noticed the two gaping wounds on Shikamaru's head and the welts and developing bruises on his arms, Choji, usually calm unless called fat finally sees red. Choji hurries after Temari.

"Stupid Shikamaru" Temari is mumbling to herself when suddenly she hears Choji's approach "What do you want?"

"What's wrong Temari? I know you wouldn't hit Shika until he becomes unconscious without reason" Choji's voice is gentle and not at all accusatory. The short walk has made him realize the truth of his words.

Temari expecting Choji to be cross in behalf of his friend is stunned. She would have snarled at him too but since Matsuri is not around to confide to at the moment, she wants to keep her options open so she replies instead "He's irritating" Temari's eyes has become fierce and defensive then after a while takes on a faraway look; apparently remembering the thing that made her angry in the first place.

"Why? Because he calls you troublesome?" Choji asks trying to understand what prompted Temari to almost kill Shikamaru.

Temari seeming to lose the battle with herself finally confides "Because he won't say _it_. He leads me on then at the critical moment he changes his mind. Gah I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

Choji stares for a while then when comprehension comes to him he mutters "Oh"

-o0o—

"What the fuck are these?" Temari demands when she visited Shikamaru and instead of her giving the patient flowers, it's the other way around "Are you giving this shit to me 'cause Choji compels you to?"

"Choji? No" Shikamaru denies "If you don't want them, there's that thrash can" Shikamaru points towards the metal container placed on one side of his room.

"I didn't say that ass" Temari scowls then frowns when she noticed that the bouquet is actually made up of flowers from the prairie where Shikamaru and she usually frequents "Who took this?"

"Tch" Shikamaru just typically mumbles then proceeds to close his eyes and shifts his body on the bed looking for a better sleeping position.

"Ass! You are doing it again" Temari glares at the boy, sparks flying from her eyes. She lifts her flowers in preparation of hitting Shikamaru with it when a tiny folded note falls down. Temari bends to retrieve the letter. Upon unfolding it she reads _Troublesome woman, if I didn't love you I wouldn't put up with this_.

Temari smirks and murmurs to herself "I know but now I'm sure"

2/3/11

A/N: It's either this or become lazy...whatever just R and R


	14. According to Temari, Kiba is ok

A/N: Nah you did not just inspire the title of the _Irritating_ drabble. You inspired the whole thing.

**According to Temari, Kiba is ok**

There's a loud knock on the door and when Kiba opens it, Temari comes barraging in, pushing him on the side so she could pass thru.

"Close the door" Temari demands then seeming to change tactic midway says more amicably "Please"

To say Kiba is surprised is an understatement. Temari is in his home, looking a bit distraught with a baby deer on her arms. "Whazzup Temari?" Kiba asks, closing the door then he looks from the sleeping deer to Temari then back at the deer.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise first that this will be our secret" Temari seems to shed off her _nice_ attitude which she has tried to emulate a while back.

"Depends" Kiba's eyes narrow "You did not steal that deer in a fit of anger towards Shikamaru, did you?"

"Of course not! The Lazy ass gave it to me as a present. I already told him I don't know anything about deers but he says it's good for my mater—my character to care for some pet" Temari fumes.

"So what's wrong?" Kiba questions, now reassured.

"I feed Shikaruma some milk and now he won't stand up. There's something seriously wrong with him!" Temari admits.

"Shikaruma? Nice!" Kiba grins.

Temari suddenly glares "Kindly focus on the problem. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"We? As in me included?"Kiba points towards himself "Couldn't you ask Shikamaru?"

"No! And you couldn't tell him either" Temari threatens.

"Aw man I see" Kiba smiles mischievously.

"Here" Temari gives the deer to Kiba for him to check "Do you think he'll be alright?"

After placing the deer on the table, Kiba palpates the deer's tummy "I'm not really knowledgeable about deers but I think you just overfeed him. He'll be alright"

"Thank Kami" Temari says in relief.

-o0o-

Temari and Shikamaru are walking side by side when suddenly they meet Kiba with Akamaru going on the opposite direction.

"Yo Temari, Shika!" Kiba shouts in greeting while Akamaru barks and wags his tail.

Temari smiles _hugely_ and nods her head towards Kiba while Shikamaru states Kiba's name.

When Kiba has already passed, Shikamaru looks at Temari meaningfully.

"What?" Temari asks, her eyes a bit shifty.

"What favour have you asked from Kiba?" Shikamaru answers with another question.

"What makes you think I owe him?" Temari stops walking and glowers at Shikamaru "I simply think he's okay. End of story" Temari resumes walking, leaving behind Shikamaru who just typically murmurs "Tch"

1/31/11

A/N: To Jigoku-nya, how about this?

And in case someone noticed, Temari was going to say _maternal instinct_ but said _character_ instead. That tidbit is brought to you by MS by the way.


	15. Undeciphered Message

**Undeciphered Message**

"Nara" Kankaru acknowledges Shikamaru upon his arrival at the enormous Konoha gate.

Shikamaru just nods his head, too lazy and disappointed to do more.

"My sister asked me to give you this" Kankuro extends a scroll with a loosened ribbon.

"What is it?" Shikamaru glances at the outstretched missive, giving it a doubting look since coming from Kankuro it could be prank.

"A letter that says she hates that she's sick and the fact that her brother has to take her place" Kankuro replies while continuously presenting the scroll to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru extends his right hand to receive the scroll "So you read it" He mentions nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Any problem with that?" Kankuro snarls defiantly.

Shikamaru just shrugs. He opens the scroll and read the message inside.

"Anyway, what did she say here?" Kankuro asks and leans over Shikamaru's shoulder to look at the scroll and points to an area that is gibberish.

Shikamaru glances over his shoulder at Kankuro "Kankuro is an asshole"

"Man! If you're mad I read your precious letter, we can settle this in the training ground" Kankuro crunches his knuckles, baring his teeth at the younger man.

Shikamaru sighs "It's what Temari wrote here" Shikamaru indicates towards the string of gabbled words on the scroll.

11/14/10

A/N: To MS, I challenge *grins playfully* you to the next _Coded Messages_ decoding. Anyone could participate with MS the person to beat. I'd appreciate it if you could put the story on alert so anyone could have the same start time...well that's if you like *or MS agrees* of course...

Oh and review.


	16. Used to

**Used to**

_Yeah we used to fight, not anymore._

_Our bickering used to make me feel alive, not anymore._

_The silence is resounding more and more._

_We live together but it seems we are apart._

_What went wrong?_

_Yeah what went wrong?_

Temari has her eyes closed.

"Oi Temari!" Shikamaru tries to attract Temari's attention by waiving his hand in front of her face when it did not work he shakes her shoulder "Oi woman!"

"Huh?" Temari removes the earphone from her right ear "What?" she shrewishly snaps.

"Tch, I thought you want to go back by now" Shikamaru replies "What are you listening to anyway?"

"Just some music from your radio station" Temari answers "The lyrics are really interesting"

Shikamaru raises a brow.

"The girl is asking what went wrong" Temari elaborates.

"Tch, what went wrong with what?" Shikamaru isn't really interested but seeing that his girlfriend seems to be listening intently still with the remaining earphone plug on her left ear, he pretends to humour her by asking. Afterall, it gives him more time to remain lazing on the grass before escorting Temari back to her Konoha apartment.

"Nothing. Let's go!" Temari turns off her radio, removes the remaining earphone then shoves the gadget inside her pouch. She stands up and dusts off the seat of her kimono while murmuring "I doubt it will happen to us anyway"

3/5/11

A/N: Admit it for a split second you thought it's them...

...Hmm there's no such song as far as I know.


	17. Three years

**Three years**

"Temari-san, I love you" A Sunan jounin announces. He and Temari have been to several missions together and he has observed that the Kunoichi seems to be distant and a bit scary; driving her would-be suitors away. Not him, he has to let his feelings be known.

Temari stares at the young man, taken aback.

The shinobi notices Temari's frown and admits immediately "I know this is sudden but I have your brother's permission"

"YOU HAVE MY WHAT?" Temari shouts, more amazed by that than anything else.

"Kankuro, being your oldest brother –sort of, said that if I could convince you then I have his blessing" The jounin replies.

"And didn't my brother also tell you that I have a boyfriend?" Temari snarls, placing both her hands on her hips and glares at her newly acquired suitor.

"Yeah, but I figured it out" The shinobi gives a knowing smile, undeterred by Temari's brusque attitude.

"Figure what out?" Temari continues to snap.

"That your so called boyfriend is just a feint" The shinobi answers confidently.

"Really?" Temari asks softly, sounding dangerous.

The Sunan jounin gives a nervous laugh "Yeah" then his voice regains strength as he recounts his reasons "Kankuro says your boyfriend is just a lowly chunin and the reason nobody sees him around is because he'd rather do cloud watching than do missions. He always complains that you're a troublesome woman and doesn't appear to appreciate you. You also always save his ass. And listen to this he is younger by three years" The jounin smirks as he shows to Temari his thumb, index and middle fingers counting three "So how could you Temari-san fall for that kind of man? So I figured it out, he's bogus!"

Temari's body shakes in her anger. She takes her fan from her back and pummels the surprised nin "So what if he's younger by three years! What are you implying that I'm too old for him? I have you know he acts like an old man anyway! And three years is no big deal!" Temari heaves but still continues to thrash the poor jounin.

3/5/11

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic esp. when I wasn't updating...

And the answer to the _**Coded messages**_ chapter 2 fic is out on the review portion... So it's not a contest anymore but I would still appreciate it if people could still try to solve it *so no peeking* and send their feedbacks.


	18. Intervillage relations

**Intervillage relations**

After a while of staring at the fluffy white pieces that floats on the sky, the peace is abruptly disturbed when a challenging voice intruded.

"You must be Nara?" A man wearing a Suna jounin uniform and a Suna head protector snarls.

Still lounging down, Shikamaru turns his head towards the Sand jounin, noticing the still healing laceration on the man's forehead. If you let your imagination play, you could almost trace the shape of someone's fan on the wound "Tch" Shikamaru replies to the inquiry.

The younger man's attitude obviously has ruffled the older man "You! You really are a lazy son of a bitch!"

Shikamaru goes back to cloud watching, unbothered.

The Suna shinobi sputters "You! You must be scared to fight me! You really would rather hide behind Temari's skirt. Bad news pal, she's not here!"

Shikamaru closes his eyes, and wriggles into a more comfortable position. Crossing his arms behind his back and stretching his legs out.

Fuming, the ignored foreign shinobi shouts "You are like a kid! No surprise there, you are afterall three years younger than Temari!"

No stirring.

"No wonder her brother Kankuro has given me his blessing!" Changing tactics the shinobi gloats.

Shikamaru has opened his eyes slowly.

The older shinobi notices _that_ movement "You are from Konoha afterall"

Shikamaru calmly turns his head to look at the man.

"It's just a matter of time before I could convince Gaara-sama that I, a loyal Sunan shinobi, am the right man for his sister" The man declares confidently.

Shikamaru, uncrosses his arms then pushes himself into a sitting position, a frown creasing his forehead.

"After all you are just a chunin"

Shikamaru's forehead smoothens and he starts to lean back down.

"A _Konohan_ Chunin" The man emphasizes then sniggers "What a joke! It's obvious her brothers would never agree"

Shikamaru sits up again and deposits his hands in the hollow area created when he crossed his legs. He then speaks evenly "Tch, Konoha and Suna are now allies"

The Suna shinobi just continues to laugh hard.

Shikamaru's frown returns.

The Suna shinobi suddenly chokes. He raises his hands towards his neck trying to remove the obstruction.

"Need help?" Shikamaru smirks then shrugging "Tch, you probably don't want to be indebted to a Konohan"

_When did he_...The Suna shinobi's eyes bulge, feeling the blockade tightens, he raises his left hand in surrender.

3/7/11

A/N: To Major Stranger, happy? If not at least I got the name right!

...hmm people review 'kay...I really really appreciate that...


	19. Shikamaru's new drinking buddy

**Shikamaru's new drinking buddy**

"Tch, I can't understand why you like her. She's troublesome. Every time she's here she makes my life a pain" Shikamaru complains to his new _friend._ He takes a swig of his beer then gives his companion the _you-must-be-a-masochist-for-liking-her _look.

Suddenly, before Shikamaru's acquaintance could answer, a drunken Naruto approaches their table in the bar declaring in that loud voice of his "Shikamaru! I won't listen to you. I will not harm Sasuke!" Before going to the next table to whine to Kiba about Sakura pretending to love him.

"Don't mind Naruto" Shikamaru sighs.

"That's Naruto? The Kazekage's friend...but he's not wearing a jounin vest?" The perplexed sand jounin asks.

Shikamaru stares at the older shinobi "That's 'cause he's not"

"Chunin vest?"

"Not"

"WHAT! He's a genin?" The older shinobi exclaims.

Shikamaru nods once slowly.

The Suna shinobi looks from Shikamaru to Naruto at the other table then back to Shikamaru. _I think Konoha's ranking is warped, the lower your rank the stronger you are._

The Suna Shinobi is mulling this thought when Neji suddenly advances to their table "I was looking for you. There's a jounin meeting at 8 tomorrow"

"Tch, why are you telling me?"

Neji without change in his expression answers "Because the Hokage asked me even though you are already aware of it" With the message delivered Neji then exits the bar.

_It really is warped, a jounin with fearsome looking eyes being sent to look for a chunin to ask him to attend a jounin meeting and a mere genin being ordered to kill an Akatsuki by the said chunin._ The sand Shinobi suddenly wipes at his brow, he has a feeling he has a very lucky escape.

"So what do you like about Temari? That woman is bossy, blunt and—"

The older shinobi sputters on his drink "NO! I don't like her. Not at all"

3/10/11

A/N: Peace!


	20. Precious Possession

**A/N: Thanks Introperv. You're the real genius!**

**Part 1**

**Precious Possession**

"Stop that!" Temari orders irritated.

"Stop what?" Shikamaru asks absent minded.

"Flicking open and close your lighter. It's annoying" Temari answers heatedly. So far she is being ignored by her companion while he plays with his cigarette lighter. If only she isn't aware of the sentimental value of that thing, she would have taken it and thrown it far away with her fan.

"It helps me think" Shikamaru responds steadily.

"Why do you need to think anyway?" Temari gripes, frustrated. The date is progressing in a very uneventful manner, only the lighter receiving Shikamaru's obvious attention. "It's not like we are in the middle of a battle. We are just in the middle of your forest. Doing nothing but sit here"

"Tch. You complain a lot woman" Shikamaru still replies evenly.

Temari stands up and with her hands fisted at her sides, shouts "I'M NOT COMPLAINING. I AM STATING A FACT!"

"Tch" Shikamaru merely smiles and then "Here. Take this" Shikamaru stands up himself, takes Temari's right hand and opens it. He then places the lighter on Temari's palm.

"What?" Temari looks bewildered "I cannot accept this. It's from your sensei. I know how—"

"Tch" Shikamaru suddenly laughs "I'm not giving it to you. I'm just letting you keep it in the meantime"

Temari answers with a sharp glare then she closes her fist over the wretched lighter then places it inside the secret pocket on her yukata. "So what were you thinking anyway?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. You better make sure you meet me on time since I'll get that" Shikamaru points towards Temari's pocket "then _too_"

12/2/10


	21. Crisis

**Part 2**

**Crisis**

Temari flicks the lighter's cover open and close, a smile on her lips.

_Lazyass, is asking me tomorrow._

Grinning to herself, she turns on her bed sideways, tucking her hand clutching the lighter beneath her pillow. She closes her eyes and thinks about the next day.

-o0o—

On her way to meet Shikamaru, a puppet's detachable limbs suddenly attack Temari out of nowhere.

"Dammit! Not now Kankuro!" Temari shouts, sliding backward dust smoke billowing at her feet, arms outstretch for balance, to be able to avoid the puppet's appendages.

"Oi ever since we arrived in Konoha, you haven't trained" Kankuro grins, his chakra threads at a ready and Karasu creaks.

"I train. Now go away" Temari snaps, glaring at her brother.

"Not if you are always with that lazy chunin" Kankuro replies and resumes to attacking Temari.

"Kankuro!" Temari continues to evade the puppet "Dammit stop!"

Kankuro just laughs.

Temari with a glance towards the direction of her and Shikamaru's meeting place; doesn't notice the attack from behind her. It throws her up in the air before she plummets face down.

"That does it!" Temari spats out the dirt and grass trapped in her mouth as she stands up. Temari glowers at her brother and follows his every move, while her hand reaches for Shikamaru's lighter inside her right side pocket to transfer it to her secret pocket since it is more secure. Her hand unable to grasp anything, she turns her head from Kankuro to take a look into her pocket. Opening the pocket hole wider with her left hand while her right does the rummaging, she still comes up empty.

Temari swivels her eyes to Kankuro, a petrified expression on her face.

"Wh—what?" Kankuro seeing the look on his sister's face and then her odd behaviour of going down on her knees on her fours, to poke around the shrubs all the while murmuring "I fell down near here, so it's just here"

"Oi" Kankaru addresses his sister's behind "We're in the middle of training"

Sitting on her heels and turning around to face her brother, Temari with her eyes gleaming, shouts "NO, WE ARE NOT TRAINING. WE ARE IN THE MIDST OF A CRISIS SO BIG THAT SHIKAMARU IS LIABLE TO KILL ME... SO MOVE YOUR ASS TO—TO HELP ME!"

3/19/11

A/N: Review guys?


	22. Again

**Part 3**

**Again**

Temari with dirt patches and grass stains on her yukata, rushes towards where Shikamaru is probably waiting for the past hour for her.

Stopping and stooping to catch her breath, with her hands on her knees, she turns her head around looking for Shikamaru.

Not noticing her boyfriend anywhere, she straightens and walks to sit on the log.

"Dammit Shika! I'm just an hour late!" Temari shouts out her frustration.

Shikamaru suddenly appears from behind the trees, his hand still on his zipper "Tch. You're too loud"

Temari stands up abruptly "You're still here?"

"Did you doubt I will be?"

Instead of answering, Temari extends to Shikamaru his lighter "Here"

Shikamaru walks towards Temari to accept it.

"I don't want to have that again" Temari imperceptibly shivers.

Eyes narrowed, Shikamaru asks "Tch, what did it do? Burn your hand?"

"Haha" Temari laughs sarcastically.

"You're late" Shikamaru admonishes, his concern and the fact that he doesn't miss the dirt on Temari's clothes are obvious in his tone.

"I'm here!" Temari snaps back.

"Tch" Shikamaru shrugs, sitting on the log.

Temari follows suit.

A long pause.

"And what's the other thing you will be getting from me?" Temari inquires, tone a bit expectant and a whole lot defensive.

"Woman, allow me to get to it!" Shikamaru glares to cover his unease.

"If I don't hurry it up we'll be here all night!" Temari retorts.

"I don't know why I'm doing this" Shikamaru mumbles.

Temari hears what he said "Then don't, you ass!" Temari makes a move to stand from the log when Shikamaru's hand catches hers.

Shikamaru while maintaining his hold on her hand, with his other hand he searches one of his vest's pockets. Taking out what looks like a necklace, Shikamaru opens Temari captured palm then deposits the jewellery.

"You'll wear that" Shikamaru speaks nonchalantly.

Temari looks at the necklace closely, noticing the pendant in the shape of the Nara clan symbol.

"When we get married, I'll give you the ring" Shikamaru's tone doesn't change.

_So when the ass says 'get' he actually means take for granted_ "I haven't agreed yet!" Temari grumbles.

Shikamaru's casualness cracks "Tch, nobody would want you. I'm probably your only choice"

"Gah!...Who would want an unromantic, lazy guy like you?" Temari huffs.

"I-" Shikamaru eyes the necklace on Temari's still open palm, swiping at it fast, Shikamaru fists the necklace and throws it away "Then don't!"

Temari groans "Not again"

Staring at the vicinity where he has thrown it, Shikamaru feels Temari's slap-like tap on his chest.

"I expect to have that necklace tomorrow at eight. Ja!" Temari takes the first step to leave.

"Here. You can have it back now" Shikamaru slowly grins, opening his fist.

3/19/11

A/N: Thanks Effie-a...your review as usual perks me up!...hmn wouldn't want Temari to be in a heap of trouble...haha wonder what she would do if she can't find it?

Reviews perk me up...Me happy means more WAFF...hmn that last statement is questionable actually...R & R anyway.

...To Rebecca, the clues for chapter 2 Coded Messages are found on chapters 3 & 4, review ok.


	23. Scant centimetres

**Scant centimetres**

Shikamaru is lying on his back staring at the sky, with the clouds drifting slowly when suddenly his view is obliterated by Temari's upside down face.

Temari leans on her knees and peers over Shikamaru's lazy expression.

"Hi" Temari smiles.

That grin is just a few centimetres away from Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru raises his right arm and reaches towards Temari's hair and pulls at the four bunches gently making the scant centimetres to just a few millimetres.

Before those millimetres are diminished to nothingness, Temari thrust herself up with both arms pushing from the ground on each side of Shikamaru's head "Before you do that, did you finish what I asked you to?"

"Tch. No" Shikamaru's hand is still tangled in Temari's hair. He again used it to draw her closer towards him "Woman stop fighting it. You know you want to kiss me"

"Ass! I'm only kissing you since you seem to like it so much" Temari complains but allows herself to be hauled.

After a while, it is Shikamaru who remarks first "Come on let's get out of here"

Temari smirks "Anything you say Lazy"

12/4/10

A/N: Thanks to the faves!


	24. Wasteful

**Wasteful**

Shikamaru just finished his strenuous training, when a certain blond kunoichi from Suna arrives.

Shikamaru doesn't immediately greet her; instead after drinking he takes the bottle of water and drenches his head with it, cooling himself.

"Oi don't waste water!" Temari decrees, knowing how important the transparent fluid is in her village.

Shikamaru raises his head "Tch" feeling the water flows down to his face then to his neck, he glares at the newly arrive nin. Removing his shirt he uses it to wipe the water and perspiration off his head, neck and chest.

Muscles rippling, the kunoichi just stares at Shikamaru's chest, admiring how his muscles undulate and move with each stroke of his hand, trying to dry his body "It wasn't such a waste afterall" Temari murmurs to herself before shouting to her boyfriend "Show off!"

3/21/11

A/N: To Orenjitenshii, yeah love your review. I'm cooking something *squeak* your request...doubt if it's edible though...

And where's my fave critic?...


	25. Tired

**Tired **

"Shikamaru! Temari arrived two days ago!" Choji shouts and raises his hand not holding the bag of chips to wave at his friend upon noticing his approach towards the huge Konoha gate.

"Tch" Shikamaru doesn't hurry.

When Shikamaru is alongside Choji and by mutual understanding they both start to walk towards the Hokage tower, he announces "Tell Temari, I'll see her later"

Choji nods "How's the mission?"

Shikamaru just shrugs.

-o0o—

_Much much later_

"Ass! Wake up!" Temari shakes the shinobi who is lying facedown, sleeping on his soft bed.

No movement.

Standing on the bed, Temari raises her foot in preparation of kicking Shikamaru's side.

But before the foot could make contact, Temari brings it down and squats beside Shikamaru's turned head "Ass! I understand! You've been to numerous missions in just a short span of days"

Still no response, just a slight snoring coming from the other occupant of the room.

"If you kill yourself in exhaustion, don't blame me!" Temari glares at her fiancée.

She doesn't really expect Shikamaru to wake up with just her shouting, not when he's _that _tired.

But after a while of watching her fiancée's gaping mouth, Temari suddenly laughs softly to herself "Kankuro's just kidding about that bride price"

3/22/11

A/N: MS? Whazzup?...


	26. Coffee

A/N: Yue Heartphilia, thanks. I realized something from your review... depends on the culture the dowry could mean opposing things and create confusion ...so I changed the dowry to bride price for the _**Tired**_ fic.

**Coffee**

"Here"

"What's that?" Shikamaru looks at the cup being extended by Temari.

"Coffee"

Shikamaru glances into the cup, then returns his attention toward the camp fire, throwing more wood into it.

"There's only one cup, so we have to share" Temari says after sitting beside Shikamaru.

"Tch, you shouldn't have poured a teaspoon of creamer and two teaspoon of sugar then"

"I made it so I get to do it the way I like it"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru gestures to Temari to give him the cup. Taking a sip "Sheesh, it's too damn sweet!"

"If you want it black, do it yourself!" Temari snaps, grabbing the cup from Shikamaru.

-o0o—

_The next dawn_

"Here" Shikamaru offers the cup to Temari.

Without even glancing at it, Temari shakes her head.

"Here" Shikamaru continues to offer the cup of coffee, steam rising.

Turning to glare at Shikamaru "I don't like—"

Shikamaru waves the cup in front of Temari, showing her the contents.

Temari snatches the cup "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Shikamaru grins "Just make sure we have two cups next time"

"If you want to make sure, prepare the cups yourself"

Shikamaru groans.

3/21/11

A/N: Thanks to BigBootyBaby and Sheeeeru...

MS, ah so you think it's you?...clever!...no critique?

...hmn I think this one is too simple. Agree? But I still think Shikamaru would always do inconsequential gestures for Temari...

Review 'kay!...I appreciate it lots and lots...


	27. Comfortable place

**Comfortable place**

"Dattebayo! I heard Temari deny that you are her boyfriend!" Naruto inquires, the glint in his eyes looks suspiciously like it's from happiness.

"Tch" Shikamaru just continues to walk away from the nosy nin.

"So it's true!" Naruto openly grins from ear to ear "Don't worry Kiba and I have prepared something that would cheer you up!"

Turning to face Naruto, Shikamaru demands "Who said I needed cheering up?"

"Oi Kiba!" Naruto ignores the shinobi beside him to holler at the approaching brown haired shinobi "It's true that the two broke up and we have to take care of Shikamaru" Naruto declares as he puts his right arm around Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru removes Naruto's arm "We didn'—"

Kiba suddenly hugs Shikamaru, causing the other young man to pause in shock "I understand how you feel! When me and Kaori broke up I thought life would not be worth living but then I discovered this—this _place_...yeah you'll like it, I guarantee!" Kiba has now removed his arms from around Shikamaru to be able to grab his wrist to haul him towards the direction of the joint with the numerous neon lights, "You'll soon forget about Temari and meet alot of beautiful, busty women!"

Putting both his feet down, Shikamaru tries to explain "Temari is not my girlfriend—" Shikamaru notices the two wearing a solemn expression conveying their pity "because she has been elevated to fiancée status" Shikamaru sighs.

Kiba slaps Shikamaru on his back, hard "Yoosh, all the more reason to go with us then!...Come on!" Kiba's expression genuinely seems to look elated, dragging Shikamaru with him "Man! We have to celebrate!"

Naruto frowns "You always complain she's troublesome, an unreasonably demanding, a pain in your ass woman" Then his frown deepens some more, his eyebrows almost ready to meet "They call me baka and you genius?" Naruto complains while scratching his head, even extending his lower lip in an exaggerated pout before following the other two.

3/22/11


	28. Bad bad Naruto

**Bad bad Naruto**

"I'm going"

"Man! You're not enjoying yourself?" Kiba glances towards Shikamaru, who's seated beside him on his right. His friend is glaring at the latest woman that has approached him that night. Technically Shikamaru's glower appears like a challenge to the women and a lot more of them has already approached him and tried their hands at softening him up. Due to this aberration, Kiba is actually having more fun, since some of the women tries their hand on him and Naruto instead "Dude, you can't go yet!" Kiba without turning his head towards Naruto, elbows the loud blond on his other side to get his attention then he whispers, his lips barely moving "Oi, do something"

"What?" Naruto whispers theatrically.

Shikamaru swings his head to look at Naruto.

Kiba grins at Shikamaru "Don't mind us! Drink! Drink! It's on us"

Shikamaru frowns at Kiba, when suddenly another well-endowed woman sits on his lap "Get off" Shikamaru pushes the woman non to gently in his surprise.

While Shikamaru's attention is busy elsewhere, Kiba murmurs to Naruto "Dude, do something to stop Shikamaru from going"

Naruto thinks for a second then clicks his fingers "I have an idea. Wait here"

Naruto goes to the comfort room. On his way, he sees Kankuro. Smirking, he approaches Shikamaru's soon to be brother-in-law.

When Naruto returns to their table, only the people who knew about his sexy no jutsu would recognize him. Naruko is wearing skimpy clothes that would rival those used by the other women.

"Shika-kun" Naruko teases, caressing Shikamaru's face as he sits on his lap "I am here to drive all those women away"

Exasperated, Shikamaru is about to shove the female Naruto off his lap when a familiar voice suddenly angrily announces "So this is what you do when my sister is not around?"

_Oh Shit _"Kankuro" Shikamaru addresses the older nin calmly.

Kankuro's eyes continue to spit fire "You're a dead man Nara! I'll make sure Temari will know of this"

Shikamaru shrugs "I'll tell her myself"

"Honey, who is Temari?" Naruko pouts, still trying to cling on Shikamaru.

"Cut it out Naruto!" vein finally popping on his forehead, Shikamaru turns towards his supposed friend to snap at him "Or I'll tell Temari to kick your ass _too_!"

4/30/11


	29. When Shikamaru's dream comes true

**When Shikamaru's dream comes true**

_Tch I didn't get to marry Temari._

_At first Kankuro then Gaara then her whole village were against it._

_Just a simple miscalculation on my part and doubt on hers,_

_that was all it took for me to lose her._

_But I simply couldn't blame anyone._

_A year passed, I met then married my ideal woman instead._

_She was neither ugly nor beautiful._

_I treasured her for letting me be._

_She was not troublesome at all. _

_Not like her._

_Then we had a daughter then a son._

_Our children behaved like their kasan, never giving me any bother._

_I lived my life in utter peace._

_Indeed I ended up living my childhood dream._


	30. If Shikamaru's dream comes true

**If Shikamaru's dream comes true **

_Tch I didn't get to marry Temari._

_At first Kankuro then Gaara then her whole village were against it._

_Just a simple miscalculation on my part and doubt on hers,_

_that was all it took for me to lose her._

_But I simply couldn't blame anyone._

_A year passed, I met then married my ideal woman instead._

_She was neither ugly nor beautiful._

_I treasured her for letting me be._

_She was not troublesome at all, _

_not like her._

_Then we had a daughter then a son._

_Our children behaved like their kasan, never giving me any bother._

_I lived my life in utter peace._

_Indeed I ended up living my childhood dream._

"Ass" a softly modulated snarl.

Simultaneously, Shikamaru feels a painful nudge at his side coming from the blond woman standing beside him and he's sure that if he glances behind, at Temari's back, Kankuro would be killing him with a death glare, the evil intensity of it he could feel directed on him "I do" Shikamaru speaks his vows clearly, calmly. The rising panic he suddenly feels before when he realized what he is about to do, is now subdued. Afterall all trying to imagine life without Temari always ends up in giving him a perturbed sensation like he just have a _nightmare_. There is really no other choice but to utter those two words.

_Tch so I married Temari._

_Even if Kankuro was pretending to be against it._

_I just had to make sure I'm not gonna lose her._

_Yeah I didn't end up with my ideal woman,_

_but with the woman I loved._

_Hopefully we will have a daughter then a son._

_And my life will never have a semblance of peace._

_Since Temari is their mother,_

_it's given that our children will be a bother._

_Indeed I didn't end up living my childhood dream._

_What a drag._

4/27.5/3/11

A/N: Gomen, I couldn't resist...I wanted the reader to feel Shikamaru's fear as his dream unfolds despite what he is saying...then his relief.

And ~grins~ it is just, my slight twist to the similarly styled _**Used to**_ fic...

The next chapter is actually what's next to _**Bad bad Naruto **_by the way...

And review 'kay? It shows I'm forgiven...or not...


	31. Bad bad Kankuro

A/N: This is the next one to _**Bad, Bad Naruto**_.

**Bad, bad Kankuro**

Chest rising and falling with every breath that he takes, Shikamaru knocks on the door successively "Dammit Temari open up!"

"So noisy Nara" Kankuro smirks upon opening the door, panting himself.

"Dammit Kankuro! I'll talk to her first"

"Swearing, Nara? That is so unlike you"

Shikamaru pushes Kankuro, opening the door wider to enter "Where is she?"

"Just arrived myself. So your guess is good as mine" The glint in Kankuro's eyes reveals that it's a lie. He has more ideas where to find his sister than Shikamaru.

Considering that they are now in Suna, Kankuro is right. Shikamaru's idea where to find Temari is limited to the Kazekage tower and the training grounds. Both of which don't seem to apply, first, it's the weekend so the kazekage won't be in office, so too, Temari. Second, it's nine in the evening, who would train at this time? Temari?

"Let me look for her inside" Shikamaru marches towards Temari's room but his head swivelling back towards the entrance when he notices that Kankuro doesn't follow him.

Kankuro replies mockingly, "Suit yourself" before going out and subsequently banging the door behind him.

"_Troublesome!_" Shikamaru hesitates on the middle of the foyer, deciding whether to check first Temari's room or to follow Kankuro. If he chooses the former and Temari's not in her room, he might lose sight of Kankuro and he will not be able to find Temari without him. If he chooses the later but it is just a feint or a trap, Kankuro will be able to locate and talk to Temari first.

Shikamaru runs towards the door; unbolts it and peers out. He spots Kankuro jumping away on the rooftops, "Kankuro! I'll get to speak to her first!"

Shikamaru then follows Kankuro, the same way he has followed him from that joint in Konoha to Suna.

There...about a few metres away, Kankuro is conversing with Temari, probably informing her that he, Shikamaru has been unfaithful blah blah blah. Still panting, Shikamaru closes his eyes and groans. Going through his mind, the words that would explain to Temari that it wasn't his idea, Shikamaru sighs _Of course she would say I could have refused._ Wanting to self-smack his head for the nth time, Shikamaru still can't believe why he agreed to go with Kiba and Naruto. He should have known better.

Shikamaru drags his feet towards the siblings. Of all the people that could have seen him with another girl on his lap why does it have to be Kankuro?

"It's not what you think, Temari" Shikamaru mumbles, eyes casts to the side guiltily.

Uncomfortable silence.

Shikamaru then searches Temari's face. _She will still marry me, won't she?_ But when Shikamaru gazes at Temari's face he notices that she's trying to look stern but then she can't quite contain her smile, then amazingly he sees her grin then gives in to a boisterous laugh "What?" Shikamaru asks perplexed.

"Shika, I couldn't believe you fall for Kankuro and Naruto's prank!"

-o0o-

5/2/11

A/N: ...ops this is a long drabble...

To dream-racer-yukino, ah whadayathink? ...

To the new reviewers...I'm not forgiven yet? ~twiddles fingers~

To Effie and Yue Hearthphilia as always...thanks...

Thanks to 14 Shikatema 14 and Bookworm73 too.


	32. What she wants

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to and fro now...the next chaps happened before the wedding...

**What she wants**

"Is this what you really want?" Kankuro asks, doubt lacing his voice.

Temari nods.

"Yeah your taste sure runs weird"

"Says the shinobi who wears make-up"

"Oi! I'm not the one marrying a good-for-nothing nin from Konoha!" Kankuro drops the thing he's carrying in his miff.

"Dammit Kankuro you'll get it dirty!" Snatching the gown before it reaches the floor.

"I tell you that dress will send Nara running" Kankuro eyes the said wedding gown.

Looking critically at it, Temari pouts "It's what I want"

"And as your bri—brideservant, it's my obligation to tell you it sucks!"

Temari glowers.

"I'm a man. I know these things. Here. See this. You'll look like a real doll in this one and with your blond hair down you'll knock everyone" Kankaru points to a dress with alot of frills that looks like it is made for a princess.

Temari glances at the dress imagining herself wearing it "Nah. I wouldn't be comfortable in that one. This one is sufficient"

"_Sufficient?_ My sister is settling down with sufficient!" Kankuro barks inside the boutique. Other women are already staring and when they have heard him shout they all scamper away.

"I'm not settling down with sufficient. I'm settling down with what I want!" Temari hollers back.

"Then as your brother listen to me. I can's stop you marrying that –that Nara! But I can stop you from wearing that Kami-awful dress to your wedding!"

"Watch me!" Temari clutches the dress and goes to hunt a changing room.

When Temari appears again wearing the beautifully patterned with flowers, white kimono wedding gown hugging her body with its obi sash and looking subtlety sexy, Kankuro almost have an apoplexy.

"Dammit Temari! Why'd you blackmail me so I'd be your damn bridesmai—brideservant if you won't listen to me!"

Temari approaches Kankuro then suddenly hugs him "Because I knew that the right choice would be the one you would most object to" Temari's smile is obvious from her tone of voice "And I love this dress"

-o0o-

3/21/11

A/N: Now, you know why Kankuro is behind Temari that day...

...


	33. Family

**Family**

"If you hurt her, I will take great pleasure in killing you." Gaara speaks coldly.

"If she hurts me, what would you do?" Shikamaru asks nonchalantly.

Gaara answers the question with a stare causing the room they are in to be momentarily uncomfortably quiet.

Finally Shikamaru shrugs. "Alright I know. I wouldn't harm her in any way or you would have me pulverized." Shikamaru answers seriously.

"Good." Gaara has done his brotherly duty and is about to turn away when he hears Shikamaru fakes a cough to catch his attention.

"She's still your sister and she wouldn't love you any less." Shikamaru awkwardly reassures his future brother-in-law.

Gaara meets Shikamaru's eyes then slowly smiles. "If she hurts you, I will tell you, you deserve it."

"Tch, and here I thought I'd be gaining a brother," Shikamaru mumbles.

"It's what I do in Kankuro's case."

-o0o-

~~3/21/11~

A/N: Thanks to SkyeDonovan and to all who just recently fave my old stories...I wanted to write something spicier (than this) for you guys...haha still trying...


	34. Behind closed doors

Rated: M

**Behind closed doors**

"Don't be a sissy! Pound harder!" Temari half groans, half swears.

"Dammit woman! Anymore stronger than this and your back will break!" Shikamaru hisses through tight lips.

"Shut up! Just do it!" Temari yells, but it's a bit muffled by a pillow.

"Woman, you're the only one enjoying this." Shikamaru complains but does what he is asked to.

Shikaku who is currently outside smoking a cigarette, quite near Shikamaru's window, has accidentally eavesdropped on the couple's _very_ private conversation.

Hurrying fast back inside the house before his presence is detected, Shikaku enters his bedroom and finds Yoshino already in bed. "Do you think we were that loud?"

Yoshino opens her eyes and gives her husband a glare, guessing what he means. "Let them be!"

Shikaku gives his wife a disbelieving look.

Yoshino's expression becomes fiercer. She spats, "Temari's just teaching your son a lesson," but then her tone softens, "come to bed. You're just envious."

-o0o—

_Back in Shikamaru's room _

"You don't even know how to massage properly!" Temari criticizes, suddenly grappling and turning Shikamaru with her legs subsequently trapping him underneath her with his face and chest towards the bed.

With Shikamaru's back presented to Temari, Temari crunches her knuckles for effect then declares, "I'll show you how it's properly done."

Straddling Shikamaru's back, Temari pounds and kneads his shoulders, torso then lower back.

Shikamaru starts groaning in pain but ends up swearing in pleasure.

~~3/22/11~

A/N: Hey you're back!...hope this is spicy enough...

Guys! thanks for the reviews...haha I'm still trying to write something (decently) spicy...

Still rated T, right?


	35. Grocery list

**Grocery list**

No, it isn't a coincidence...There written on the list after the ingredients for making ramen, printed in heavier strokes and utilizing bold letters—PREGNANCY TEST KIT.

Shikamaru frowns. Did his fiancé who resides in Suna forgot that the last time they did _it_ was four months ago? Temari won't need the test kit to determine if she is pregnant or not. Dammit! There would be a baby bump and she would know for sure after that length of time...not unless it's not his.

Biting his lower lip, he crumples the piece of paper and throws it at the wall of the convenient store he's in. Then he turns to leave but changes his mind and picks up the discarded paper first. It is after all his proof.

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru kicks himself for waiting until he arrived at the convenience store before reading the damn list. He just placed it inside his pocket after Temari gave it to him, mumbling, _'what a drag'_. Now, he rushes back towards his home and upon arriving he opens the door with a crash.

"WHATDA!" Temari shouts from where she is seated on the living room sofa reading some files, surprised by the loud banging coming from the just opened door.

Shikamaru approaches Temari, gone is his calm facade and snarls, "what's the meaning of this?" Shikamaru waves the piece of crumpled paper in front of Temari.

"The grocery list" Temari shrugs, bewildered by the anger emanating from her usually collected fiancé. "You don't like ramen? Tough luck! It's the only thing I'm good at and since I get to cook for your family, don't complain."

"Is that Shikamaru?" Yoshino enters the living room obviously expecting her son's return. "Where is it?"

"Mom, not now!" Shikamaru complains, still clenching his teeth.

"Just give me my pregnancy test kit first then I'll let you two argue!" Yoshino yells, seemingly under a lot of stress, and ready to shake her son if he doesn't immediately give to her the thing that she needs.

Temari suddenly laughs. "No wonder you're mad, you're buying female stuff!"

Shikamaru mumbles, "who made this stupid list anyway?"

-o0o-

~~5/27/11~

A/N: PurpLeMonSteR0024, hehe my ears are pink.

For Yue Heartphilia, I wrote another wedding drabble for you but I don't know how to end it...so we are back to fiancée status until I figure that out.

...~grins at some joke~...

Oh review guys...


	36. What's in a name?

A/N: The Idea comes from Sandanio's query why is Temari calling Shikamaru, Shika when the said nickname sounds a bit cutesy? ...Happened way back when Shikamaru and Temari just started going out...

Hmn this is over 700 words...but today is special so today's _**In Between the lines**_ is extra long...

**What's in a name?**

"So what do you call Shikamaru when you're alone together? Anata? Darling?" Ino giggles, "Love? Loverboy?"

Temari just raises her brow in increasing horror, "Whadda hell, Ino?"

"No?"

"NO!" Temari shivers in revulsion.

"Aw, come on you can tell me..." Ino raises her right palm, "I swear I won't tell anybody. Not even Sakura."

Temari with her index finger, gestures at Ino to come closer. When the other blonde's ear is near her mouth, Temari cups her hand and whispers, "la-zy ass."

Ino sits straight to give Temari a pointed look, and pouts, "You're no fun!"

Temari just sniggers.

-o0o—

"Shiky, help me carry these batches of flowers."

Shikamaru would raise a brow at the unusual name if it will not entail something troublesome, "Where to, Ino?"

"There...no, not there Shiky...there." Ino points to another position all together. "It's nice that you could join us Temari," Ino finally deems to greet Shikamaru's companion.

Temari just nods her head and looks for a chair to make herself more comfortable while waiting for everything to be settled inside the Yamanaka flower shop.

The door to the shop opens.

"I'll get to you soon, Nana-bachan, as soon as we get this in order. Meanwhile, sit beside that blonde. Promise, she doesn't bite." Ino addresses the old woman, a regular customer that just comes in.

The old woman takes the vacant seat next to Temari and smiles at her, gesturing at the two other people inside the shop. "Look at those two. I remember when I was young, my husband...oh he wasn't my husband yet back then but my classmate. I also call him by his pet name, the same as our Ino—Tacky." The old woman suddenly giggles, reminiscing her youth obviously. "Takano-Tacky, he helps around, the same as that young man," the old woman nods towards Shikamaru's direction. "Tacky used to carry my bags, do errands...Those are the days. Now I just call him, Taka."

Temari follows the old woman's head gesture and frowns.

"Shiky, careful. You might crush their petals if you carry them that way," Ino gasps a bit in annoyance.

Temari watches the two. Ino and Shikamaru aren't doing anything out of the ordinary. She has seen this scene twice before already –-Shikamaru sometimes help Ino with the heavy lifting while Ino orchestrate the placement of the thick bundles of flowers, except it's the first time she has heard Ino calling Shikamaru consistently Shiky. "So you think those two are in a relationship-" Temari asks the old woman beside her, "based on what is Ino is calling him?"

"Dear, can't you see how in love those two are?"

"No."

The old woman suddenly pats Temari's hand on her lap.

Temari pulls her hand away from the woman's grasp "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like him too, don't you?" The old woman eyes convey her understanding.

"Look here. I—"

The old woman shakes her head, seeming to say that Temari need not explain.

"Stop treating me as if I'm a loser or something!" Temari snaps. The old woman's expression just totally pisses her off.

The old woman again tries to grab Temari's hand. "Shhh, you don't want them to hear. I'll keep your secret," she says reassuringly.

_What a meddling old woman! There's no getting through to her._ "I'm that young man's girlfriend," Temari admits.

"Sure you are, honey. Now, just relax."

Temari looks at the old woman, still seeing the pity, more so now. _Gah, she doesn't believe me! _Giving up, Temari shouts, "Shika! Come here!"

Both Shikamaru and Ino swivel their heads towards Temari, noticing the vein about to pop on her temple...but most noticeable of all, the one that catches their attention in the first place-is the roughly endearing shortcut to Shikamaru's name that is abnormally uttered.

"Shika? That's it?" Ino recovers and asks teasingly.

"For God sake, Ino! If you want me to call that lazy ass bum by any other name than his name to convey that we are in a relationship, I draw the line at Shika. If you have problem with it, feel free to call him Shiky forever while I'll—I'll just continue calling him, lazy ass!"

"So you are the girlfriend?" The old woman turns towards Temari, with wonder in her eyes.

"Finally!" Temari smiles at the old woman, baring all her teeth.

"And Ino you're the other girlfriend. Tsk tsk kids these days have weird relationships!" The old woman shakes her head in disappointment.

Shikamaru sighs, "Temari, calm down."

-o0o-

~5/6/11~

A/N: Yay, this story marks my FFN account's first year...haha doesn't actually mean much...just that I started writing a year ago...

Thanks to the people who gave concrits and to xXxBloodDeathLovexXx...my stories became more readable because of you guys.

Thanks to the readers who gave encouragement through their reviews and favourites! Thanks to the readers who showed they are still reading my stories by reviewing all the time!...Gosh, I would enumerate you all but I might miss someone and that would be a major crime...

...And yeah, I know you would see the connection...hmn I just accidentally saw it though and imagined there was a connection...thanks to you too by the way...


	37. Caving in

**Caving in**

The cave is pitched black. Shikamaru uses his lighter to illuminate where he is going but its tiny flicker isn't enough for him to be able to see. Furthermore, the uneven floor of the cave is wet and slippery causing him to skid and land on his butt. Groaning, he raises his hands which he has used to break his fall, a slimy substance sticks to them and it smells weird. Judging by its scent, his hands and pants seat are now covered in bat excrements. The very high roof of the cave is probably home to a million of bats.

"Just great," Shikamaru mutters as he tries to shake the dirt off his hands while he is standing up.

Unable to see anything, Sikamaru realizes the lighter is now out of his hands. Bending and searching the cave's floor for his lighter, he tries not to breathe in the stench while his hands rake through mud-like substance.

"What the!" Shikamaru shouts when something crawl on top of his right hand. Probably some rodent considering he has felt on the back of his hand, its four tiny legs followed by its long tail as it scampers away.

Finally finding the lighter after a while, Shikamaru is aware that the stench has now permeated his hands. Unable to do anything else, after shaking his hands with fingers spread wide apart, he wipes his hands on his pants legs.

Pocketing his lighter, Shikamaru moves towards one direction; probing blindly for one of the cave walls. Finally encountering a rocky barrier of some sort, with his outstretched hands, he utilizes the wall as his guide to go straight and hopefully out of the darkened cavern.

Suddenly something slimy passes between his feet. Knowing that it's best not to move, Shikamaru has to wait for a full minute as a very long, very scaly something slithers slowly between his two feet.

Breathing hard, he wonders if the snake is poisonous or not. As he couldn't distinguish anything it would be difficult to judge. Heaving a sigh, he continues feeling the wall for directions. _They said just go straight. Dammit!_

Finally, spoting a beam of light and hearing what sounds like running water, Shikamaru removes his hands from the wall and runs towards the opening.

Panting at the cave's mouth, Sikamaru tries to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?" Temari snaps, abruptly appearing out of nowhere.

Shikamaru glares. "It's dark in there!" he answers back.

Temari suddenly laughs upon finally noticing Shikamaru's disgruntled and dirty appearance. "You should learn not to believe Kankuro sometimes." Only Kankuro would mislead Shikamaru to go through the cave and not on top of the cave.

"Gaara is in it too."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, that's why I believed them. They said go straight and that—" Shikamaru points towards the cave behind him, "— is the shortcut."

"Aw, poor Shikamaru." Temari grins.

"Why did you want me to go here anyway?" Shikamaru glowers.

"To show you my secret place." Temari gestures around the hidden oasis with its profusion of tiny flowers and patches of grass and the spring that provides water throughout the area.

"It isn't a secret, if people know about it."

"Okay, fine forget about it!" Frowning, Temari has thought Shikamaru would be...touched.

"Tch." Shikamaru finally notices the blanket on the dusty ground and what looked like a picnic basket with its contents taken out.

_I can't believe my first romantic gesture is wasted on this guy! _Temari then starts to gather the food spread out on the blanket.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Temari ignores Shikamaru, as she packs everything back inside the basket.

"Dammit woman, I can't even hug you at the moment much less kiss you to show my appreciation." Shikamaru glances down at himself; he already knows he's covered in bat shit.

Temari stands up from ground, after picking everything.

"Hey!" Shikamaru calls the woman's attention as she starts to go back. "Tch! You leave me no choice." Shikamaru then embraces the woman from behind.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU STINK!"

"If you have wanted the perfect date, don't involve your brothers. They hate me."

"If you have any brothers, you would realize they don't hate you," Temari mumbles reasonably. "But really, get off me, you stink."

"Now, look who's talking?" Shikamaru grins.

"Come on then. Let's go! I need to get your smell off me."

"We don't have to move from this place to do that." Shikamaru gestures towards the spring.

"I didn't brought a change of clothing—" Temari's brows knit together. "Why do I get a feeling you have just successfully manoeuvred the situation to your advantage."

Shikamaru shrugs.

"I am not gonna wash your clothes for you."

Shikamaru removes his shirt and throws it at the spring followed by his pants. "There it is already soaked."

"Haha."

"You can wash your own clothes too. You just have to remove it first."

Temari gives a snort. It will serve him right if she just leaves. But it will serve her brothers right if she stays.

Temari glances at the shirtless Shikamaru...Really, it isn't a tough decision to make.

~5/26/11.6/13/11AF~

A/N: Again this is too long...Hope its okay I posted it here.

And it should be creepy... but ~scratches head~ ...

Review?


	38. The Emergency

**The Emergency**

_It's raining here._

The note simply said.

The man, who sifts through the correspondents for the Kazekage and his family, stares at the letter in bafflement.

The message is short and addressed to the oldest of the Sabaku siblings. It came from someone in Konoha, probably Temari's spy.

It doesn't sound threatening but the fact that nobody signed it and its brevity, are of some concern. It appears like a coded message.

The man then forwards the letter to the Suna Cryptanalysis squad.

Finally, still unable to break the code, the man approaches Temari with a grave expression.

"Temari-san, this message was sent yesterday, and because the message couldn't be deciphered, I have decided to—"

Temari snatches the note. "Let me see that."

After reading the short missive, Temari slightly blanches, already expecting that she'll be too late.

"Are you alright?" the man asks, his tone worried. "The crypt department has worked overnight to break the code but without some key, they couldn't proceed. Do you perhaps know what this means? It's not, I hope, a plan to destroy the peace that we have established with Konoha." The man drones on, "Rain could symbolize a lot of things including bloodshed—"

"When did you receive this?" Temari asks, angry.

The man glances at Temari, observing that she looks almost panicky. "Just yesterday."

"You already said that! What time?" Temari impatiently queries.

"Around four in the afternoon."

"Did it come through a messenger bird?"

"Yes."

Temari sighs in relief. A messenger bird only takes a quarter of the time it takes for the mailman. "Alright. You can now leave."

"Ei?" the man exclaims then finding his composure, bows his head and leaves the adjacent room to the Kazekage's office.

—o0o—

"There's no time to waste! I must go to Konoha. Now!" Temari has just entered her brother's office and wastes no time stating her purpose for the visit.

The Kazekage just gawks at his sister.

"What's the rush?" Kankuro braves the brewing temper the new arrival is exhibiting.

Temari throws the letter to Kankuro.

Kankuro reads it then re-reads it again. Grinning, he remarks, "Can I come too?"

Gaara becomes curious and questions, "What does the letter say?"

"It's raining in Konoha," Kankuro answers gleefully. "This I gotta see! Temari told me before that according to that ass Nara, Konoha gets a deluge like no other. The raindrops are so huge they could drench a man in seconds. Also if you look at the sky, as far as your eyes could see, water seems to fall from the heavens. And I gathered sake tastes better when it's raining."

Gaara almost looks envious. After all, he has only seen rain a couple of times in his lifetime and they were just mere spattering of water. If not for Suna's extended irrigation, there won't be enough water for everyone.

"You would only slow me down," Temari snaps and turns her head towards Kankuro only to find him gone from his spot.

"Oi!" Kankuro hollers, already at the door. "We are wasting time arguing. If we don't hurry, the rain may already have stopped."

Gaara, as the door is being closed after his siblings, hears Kankuro proclaiming that they should have invited him since his sand would protect them from getting wet. It is followed by a loud smack as Temari hits Kankuro with her fan. Temari then admonishes Kankuro saying that their little brother is busy.

Gaara sighs. Being the Kazekage has its pitfalls.

—o0o—

~6 26 11AF~

A/N: Hmn this is inspired by Sandanio's comment in _**Intertwining fate**_...haha really there is nothing to be jealous about...I like rain too but _three days non stop_ rain is a different matter.

Yay, my word count says I'm only over by 84 words...

Review?


	39. Genjutsu

**Genjutsu**

"Oi Shika! Snap out of it!" Temari shouts.

The enemy shinobi laughs loudly. "He'll never wake up from my genjutsu. It will lead him to kill himself."

Shikamaru continues to appear to be in a trance, not writing painfully, but just standing stiff with his hands balled into fists at his side then after a while tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Damn you! What are you doing to him?" Temari hisses as she impotently glares at the shinobi with the evil laughter.

"The dreams I create are so real. They all find a reason to pierce their own heart."

True enough, Shikamaru starts to pull the kunai from his leg pouch, tears still streaming slowly from his eyes and gritting his teeth as if in intense pain, he then raises the kunai towards himself ready to deliver that fatal blow.

Temari heaves her own kunai to intercept Shikamaru's, hitting the blade; it is enough to knock it out of his hand.

Temari's kunai also nicks Shikamaru's hand but the physical pain it brings is isn't enough to bring him back.

As Shikamaru's bloodied hand searches again inside his pouch for another kunai, Temari runs towards him.

Upon reaching Shikamaru, Temari grips his shoulders as she kisses him desperately.

Shikamaru raises his head to look at Temari and this time he appears to really see her. He seems confused with his mouth left gaping, with no words escaping from his lips. He then let go of the kunai and with both hands he grasps Temari's arms.

The enemy shinobi observes that his genjutsu is now broken, he then tries for another attack, this time on Temari.

Shikamaru lifts Temari removing her from harms way.

A few seals, some explosive kunais thrown, and a handful of wind blows later, the enemy lies dead.

Shikamaru stares at the cut on his right hand; enquiring softly, "So how did you know?"

"Crybaby! Of course I know that the thought of losing me is your own private hell." Temari smirks. "All I needed to do was to reassure you I'm still here to bring you back."

-o0o-

~3/28/11AF~

A/N: To orenjitenshii, hmn I wonder if you're aware that instead of a cameo appearance I made a separate chaptered fic for your request pairing...Hope you checked out _**Another school fic**_...

It's Ace-sensei's graduation day today... Congrats!

Review?...it messes my head in a productive way...


	40. Wedding bets

A/N: Timeline...hmn follows after Chapter 30_**If Shikamaru's dream comes true**_...

**Wedding bets**

_Why the hell is he hesitating? Don't tell me he's getting cold feet at this time? The ass!_

"Ass," Temari hisses, voice low enough to be heard by just the man beside her then for good measure she nudges his side, painfully.

"I do," Shikamaru pledges.

Temari smirks. Shikamaru doesn't sound forced or hesitant. He sounds certain. Temari then enunciates her own vows clearly.

There...it's done. On the papers, her name and Shikamaru's are forever linked together.

Grinning towards her husband, she waits for his kiss, even going as far as closing her eyes.

Shikamaru's lips touch hers briefly.

Disappointed, she opens her eyes as her forehead creases into a frown. Glancing up, she sees in his eyes the promise of what is yet to come. Mollified, she turns her head to accept the well-wishers.

There are a lot of them—her family, his family, arg actually _their_ family and _their_ friends. No point in segregating what is his and what is hers now.

Shikamaru's hand goes around her waist, openly showing ownership.

Temari wiggles away from that hold.

Shikamaru tightens his clutch.

Temari stamps on Shikamaru's sandal clad foot under cover of her Kimono. Temari feels Shikamaru's wince, rather than see it, from the hand that tightened around her. Shikamaru retaliates by holding her much tighter until her breathing becomes more difficult.

"Let me go," Temari orders under her breath. She doesn't want someone from the crowd to think they are arguing already. That will be playing to the crowd's expectations.

"Never." Shikamaru grins, nodding to some guest.

"I need to pee."

"Ah." Shikamaru loosens his grip.

Temari glares at the man whose hand still remains around her waist.

"Do it later. You can't leave me alone with this bunch of people. They have an ongoing bet who will walk out first," Shikamaru mutters through a corner of his mouth while smiling at some high ranking guest.

"You're wrong. The bet is about whose temper will be lost first—"

"Tch, anyone who bet that it would be you will win. Too easy. I think the bet would be more on the number of minutes before we start arguing."

"Arg Shikamaru, I can't hold it any more. Just wait for me here. People will see that I will come back."

"Tch." Shikamaru then takes his hand from around Temari's waist, mumbling, "Hurry."

Temari smiles in agreement before rushing towards the ladies room but before reaching it, she realizes that she needs someone to help her with her kimono. Seeing a vaguely familiar beautiful brunette-haired girl, wearing a pink printed kimono that looks too large for her, hiding near the female washroom, under cover of the indoor shrubbery; Temari just suddenly pulls the girl's hand and growls at her, "Help me with this."

-o0o—

Kiba approaches Shikamaru and meaningfully asks, "So Temari really prefers them younger than her, huh?"

Shikamaru ignores Kiba and nods to a passing guest from Suna.

Kiba taunts, "She left your side to rendezvous with some other man way younger than you."

Shikamaru swivels his head towards Kiba and demands calmly, "Just spill it."

"I saw your brand new wife hauling Konohamaru to the washroom. Maybe she's having her wicked way with him now."

Shikamaru raises a brow and is about to open his mouth when a commotion erupts coming from the ladies room.

"PERVERT!" Temari shrieks. "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born."

"I didn't see anything, Temari-chan," cries a scared voice, trying to get away from a very angry bride.

Shikamaru sighs. "What is Konohamaru doing anyway?"

"He lost a bet and now he has to show off his best sexy no jutsu at your wedding." Kiba explains in between laughter, "He's embarrassed and probably hiding from Moegi near the shrubbery beside the ladies room."

"Better tell Temari that then before she kills him."

"Your wife, you tell her."

"My wife ordered me to stay right here."

"Man that sounds so whipped."

"I got the girl," Shikamaru drawls before gesturing with his chin in the direction of a blushing Hinata at another corner talking to Naruto. He jibes tonelessly, "Unlike some people I know."

"Aw, man, no need to kick a man when he is already out of the running."

"Tch." Shikamaru nods towards Temari's direction. "Now go, before she does more than break Konohamaru's arm."

"Poor kid. Just 'cause he was clueless enough to bet that you would call off the wedding." Kiba snickers, "Konohamaru didn't realize you're too damn afraid of her."

"Shut up."

-o0o-

~5/3.6/3/11AF~

A/N: For Yue Heartphilia who wanted a wedding fic...a long time ago...

Haha your latest review made my head go blank...what? I don't have to do something spicy anymore? ~grins~

To the girl who loves rain, I'll swap weather patterns...just be the 101st...ok 102nd? 103rd! ~pokes~ just review soon 'kay...

I've got 100 reviews! Awesome!

Reviews, concrits and random things are always welcome...


	41. More pls

A/N: For Bella1025 who asked for a honeymoon...oh it's rated M, me thinks...

**More lemon please **

"I'm thirsty." Temari pokes the person lying facedown beside her.

"Tch."

"I said I'm thirsty."

"Let me catch my breath first." Shikamaru exaggerates his heavy breathing to demonstrate how tired he is.

"If you take too long, I'm going to fall asleep," Temari brashly comments as she takes a sitting position on the bed to be able to grab the blanket that fell down on the floor because of their recently concluded activity. After successfully reclaiming it, she covers her body with the blanket.

Shikamaru pushes the blanket aside and gets up, not bothering to pick up his clothes.

"I don't want water," Temari proclaims as she snuggles more comfortably in bed.

"Huh?"

"You'll think up of something. I don't want it plain. I don't want it sweet either."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mumbles, not bothering to argue though as he simply just waves his hand once to signal _'got it'_ to Temari.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, Shikamaru goes straight towards the kitchen. At the faucet, while filling the glass with tap water, Shikamaru looks out the window and notices the silhouette of a bush bearing yellowish oval-shaped fruits.

Deciding it is dark enough outside to risk his state of undress, Shikamaru decides to go out and pick at least one or two lemon to give the water a slight tingly aftertaste.

Taking time to choose which particular fruit piece to pluck from the plant, Shikamaru is about to grasp the plumpest, probably most ripest fruit when he hears a faint sound coming from the house then followed by the light being turn on in the kitchen.

With the light bleeding out through the window, Temari, with a glass half way to her mouth, sees her husband in all his naked glory.

Temari leans down to remark casually through the window, "You do know Nara; you kind of remind me of someone with that branch trying to cover a certain part of you."

"Oi woman, turn off the lights."

"We are in the middle of your forest; our closest neighbour being your parents. I'm sure they have already seen it too."

"Tch." Shikamaru ignores Temari in favour of the now more discernable ripe fruits from the still green ones.

Temari gulps her water then as she puts down the glass, brazenly suggests, "Last one to our room; gets punished." Temari grins before dashing back.

Shikamaru hears Temari's running footsteps but doesn't bother to join the race. He could easily outrun her by passing through the windows in their room but why should he? Getting punished by Temari...Maybe he has to make sure he has plenty of lemonade so Temari won't take these unnecessary breaks...

-o0o-

~7 14 11~

A/N: haha sorry MS and Sandanio, you're both too late. Bella1025 beat you to it and I have a feeling she wasn't even aiming for it...

Sandanio, ops yeah took me 15 days...Hmn my free time decreased, my nap time increased, my read time doubled, my write time...ah...negligible...I mean neglected...my bad...

Got this far? Review?...

.

.

.

That bad?


	42. Rice

**Rice**

**Day one**

"It taste burnt, Temari."

**The next day**

"It's uncooked."

**The third day**

"What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's ramen."

**Fourth day**

Shikamaru chews and with chopsticks he delivers the next morsel of food into his mouth.

"What?"

Shikamaru just shrugs.

**Fifth day**

"It was just a fluke."

**Sixth day**

"Take that fan away. I'm eating. I'm eating."

**Seventh day **

_It's burnt but I think I'm getting used to it._

**One month later**

"Oi Temari, mom said I'm losing weight I couldn't afford to lose."

"Crybaby!" Temari suddenly spats, "Go home to mommy then why don't you?"

"Can't." Shikamaru carelessly shrugs. "I already told mom it's not your cooking that's making me thin, it's the obligation of giving her grand kids that is."

"If you are complaining that you don't get much sleep—"

**Six months later**

"You didn't cook this."

**Almost a year later **

"Dammit woman! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Shikamaru." Temari smiles wanly.

"You've been vomiting for three days. If there's something wrong with the food, I should be also—_Oh God! _Don't tell me you're—"Shikamaru leaves the question hanging, mouth agape, eyes full of wonder.

Temari smirks before covering her mouth with her hands then running towards the bathroom for the second time that day.

—o0o—

~3/23,4/27/11~


	43. The loving wife

**The loving wife**

"So your wife is acting weird?" Shikaku reiterates with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah dad. I just wanted to know if it's actually possible." Shikamaru's usually bored face is marred with a slight frown. Upon noticing his father's grin, his frown turns into a scowl but when he realizes he's actually scowling at his father, his face turns into his usual bored face.

"Didn't lady Tsunade reassured you that it is." Shikaku tries to placate Shikamaru after laughing at his expense.

"Dad, Godaime has never been pregnant. She might be a medical nin but not a mother."

"You have a point there, son. I guess it's best to ask your mother then." Shikaku nods his head in approval of his own suggestion.

Shikamaru visibly shudders at the idea of actually asking his mother. "I could ask you instead. Did mom become so unlike herself that she acts like a loving, caring wife when she was pregnant with me?"

"No," Shikaku answers without hesitation.

"I think now I'm really worried." Shikamaru's frown is back.

"Shouldn't you be glad that your wife acts like _a loving, caring wife _now that she's pregnant? It may not last forever so you might as well enjoy it," Shikaku suggests practically.

"No dad. I'm not glad," Shikamaru admits. "It's actually creeping me out."

—o0o—

~AF~

A/N: Goodluck to SP7's participants! ...~so envious~...

MS, I'm looking forward to your Austen rendition...


	44. What's for breakfast?

Rated: M?... T!

**What's for breakfast?**

"You just arrive from Konoha and you're doing that." Kankuro nods towards the brown stuff on Temari's hand.

"This?" Temari waves the plant's oblong tuber seed.

"Yeah." Kankuro gives it a doubtful eye. "That's not food is it? It doesn't look even mildly appetizing."

"It's food. Yoshino showed me a variety of ways how to cook it."

"Nah. Thanks. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Temari snaps. "I cooked some breakfast so go away so I could plant this."

Kankuro shrugs and exits the plant nursery.

When Temari returns back inside the house, she hears Kankuro and Gaara squabbling over the food.

"_What now?"_ Temari addresses the two as she enters the dining room.

Gaara's eyes are sparkling. Years ago it would entail his killing of the person subjected to that kind of glare but now it just means he's so pissed off he doesn't mind showing it. "Kankaru ate your share of the breakfast."

Temari glances at prepared dishes on the table. There are still sausages remaining and some bread but no more potato fries. Temari smirks. "And here I thought you clearly stated you'll pass the potatoes."

"What?" Kankuro shoves into his mouth the last pieces of the vegetable strips after having it dipped in ketchup. "This the plant you were just –"

"Yeah." Temari nods, eyes gleaming.

"Well, it looks alright after you pealed the skin off." Kankuro shrugs after he swallowed. "Go plant some more!"

Temari takes her seat and piercing the sausage with a fork, she then bites on the sausage on one of its ends, ignoring her brother's order.

"Oi, don't eat it that way!" Kankuro suddenly shouts.

"What?" Temari sounds baffled.

Gaara almost chokes on his food.

"Makes me think of the things you do with that Nara." Kankuro glares "Now that image will be forever-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Temari swears.

"Kankuro, if you want to continue living, shut up," Gaara announces, tone more dangerous being delivered quietly.

"Alright. Will shut up now," Kankuro mumbles, sounding duly reprimanded. He glances at Temari to deliver a last minute glare.

Temari continues to eat, slicing her sausage with a knife before delivering it to her mouth.

—o0o—

~3/27/11~

A/N: Inspired by someone's dinner all those months ago...Recognize it?

Aw I really didn't want to post this story since it's naughtier than what I usually write _~eh?~_ but MS leaves me no choice...I need to tell this person ASAP, write the story ~makes pretty eyes~ please...

Review?...haha a friend told me doctors do advice _it_ in case the woman is (heavily) pregnant...Damn, I dunno why I felt the need to explain...


	45. Fringe benefit

**Fringe benefit**

"You let me win when we spar but you don't let me win when we play Shogi," Temari complains while sitting on the floor beside the low lying table with the shogi board.

"Tch."

"Again." Temari's hand goes towards the discarded board to pick the pieces of shogi.

"I'm going to take a nap, woman." Shikamaru starts to lie on the floor while Temari glowers at his slumping form.

"How about, I'll let you win when we spar and you let me win when we play Shogi," Temari suggests.

From the floor, Shikamaru looks at Temari with his right eye, his left eye remains closed. "Woman, I'm napping."

Temari stands and kicks Shikamaru on his side.

Shikamaru sits and holds his right side where Temari has attacked him. "What's that for?"

"You did not respond to my suggestion," Temari states acidly.

"Tch." Shikamaru again lies down, grumbling, "Woman, if I said _'sure'_, you would have knocked me down with that fan of yours and asserted that you could win against me without resorting to _letting_ you beat me."

"So another game?"

"Still no."

"Aw!" Suddenly, Temari's face scrunches up in pain.

"What?" Shikamaru sits up immediately, examining Temari's face, worried.

"Your child wants to play. So another game." Temari mutters as her hands massage her slightly protruded belly.

"Tema—"

"Damn, he or she kicks like me."

"Tell him or her to stop. It's still your body."

Temari, with her eyes spitting fire, she growls, "That's it! I'm..."

"Okay. Okay. Another game." Shikamaru gathers the shogi pieces, arranging them on the board. Under his breath, he mutters, "Troublesome woman..." more softly, "Troublesome kid."

"You'll let me win this time." Temari removes her hand from her tummy as she grins.

"No." 

—o0o—

~11 13 10. 8 10 11AF~


	46. Their names

**Their names**

"So what shall we name our child?" Temari pats her belly and grins towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pulls his wife closer, turns her around and hugs her from behind, with their hands intertwined and resting on Temari's protruded tummy, he mutters, "If it's a boy, I want it to be named after my sensei."

"If it's a girl?"

"You get to choose."

"Shikari."

"You do realize that some of my nieces, few cousins, one grandmother are named Shikari, don't you?" Shikamaru grumbles.

Adopting a scoffing tone, Temari explains, "Well, you do realize also that Shikamari is spelled like your name except for the last letter?"

"Woman, why are you bent on joining our names together?" Shikamaru pushes Temari from his chest and swivels her around so he could see her face.

"_I am not!_" Temari growls. "If I am I would have suggested Shikatema already."

"Shikatema?" Shikamaru raises a brow, trying the sound of the name on his tongue.

"I don't want Shikatema," Temari remarks mulishly.

Shikamaru frowns. "Why?"

"If it gets shortened to Tema, it would cause confusion."

"Then we won't call her Tema."

"_NO!_" Temari shouts and walks out leaving Shiakamaru standing in the kitchen hallway.

Shikamaru follows his wife towards the living room. "Alright, Shikatema is out."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Temari smiles toothily at her husband from across the couch. "So it's Shikari."

"Or we could name it other than our names put together."

"And ruin the Shika tradition? I don't think so." Temari purses her lips.

"Why did you agree to the name Asuma for our son then?"

"Because Shikamaru our first child is a girl."

—o0o—

"So what are we calling this angel?" Shikaku peers at the brand new addition to his family, sleeping peacefully on his arms.

"Temari's daughter," Shikamaru replies.

"I know she is son but what is her name?"

"Shikari."

"Son, you do know that you have a handful of relatives called Shikari."

"My point exactly, so when talking 'bout her, don't forget to add _Temari's daughter_. That would prevent confusion."

"I see." Shikaku sighs.

—o0o—

~8 16.18 11AF~

A/N: So SP7 gave me the go ahead signal last week and I made an entry for her ShikaTema Summer fest—it's _**Intoxicated Kisses**_. I thought the fest would be fun ~my idea of fun is not sleeping to reach the deadline~. I remember thumping my bed happily when I finished the fic, the second best feeling in the world. So uhm yeah it was rushed and several other things but I would appreciate it ~so much~ if you guys could try to read it until the end and press the blue button. Thanks :D

And check out these entries!

**_A Midsummers Night Text_** by 2-feathers-and-a-stone

**_It's called chess. It's called life_** by GloryX— this one is on dA under www . lexisss . deviantart . com / # / d46xvc0

**_Dangerous Games_** by Lollipop-Mania

**_The Festival of the Fallen Leaves_** by LadyTemari

**_Love Potion_** by Mylonelyshadow

**_The Perfect Gift_** by makoshark

_**Warmth and Wind Chimes**_ by Lost Legendaerie

Enjoy!


	47. T rank Mission

**Troublesome Mission**

"What do you mean you're going out on a mission?"

The blonde kunoichi just continues packing her bag and taking things from her drawer.

"Temari, you're seven months pregnant!"

Temari checks the blades of her fan as she replies, "You know even if I want to forget that fact, I can't. Ugh your daughter weights a ton."

"I forbid it...You can't go!" Shikamaru grabs the fan from Temari's hands, folding it close.

"Ass, give me back my weapon...or I'm going without it!"

"Temari, swear to God I would tie you if I have to."

"Kinky, but see your child wouldn't let us so better wait for it to be out." Temari pats Shikamaru's cheek before she starts to pry her fan off Shikamaru's hold. "Now, better give me back my fan before I fight you for it."

"Temari, please..."

"Crybaby, I'm just gonna babysit Iruka and Ayame's child for a few days. Ayame needs to stay at the hospital, Iruka needs to stay with her. In the meantime their offspring doesn't need to be uprooted from her home and I would consider this more of a training than a mission."

"Tch, you should have told me that earlier."

"What? And miss you panicking! No way!"

—o0o—

~8 26 11~


	48. Baby Talk

**Baby Talk**

A blonde woman and a raven haired kid with their hair tied in similar four ponytail fashion are busy working in the kitchen at the back of the Ichiraku Ramen.

The child turns her head searching for someone then suddenly asks, "Where is mama?"

"Your papa told you she's in the hospital, right," the older woman answers.

"Why?"

"They need to cut her open so they could deliver your sister."

The four year-old bites her lower lip in concentration, holding the dressed chicken upright on the chopping board. "You mean like this?" she inquires as she incise open the chicken's breast with a knife then with her little hands starts to pull the chicken apart.

"Err, not like that. No."

"Oh." Losing interest on the chicken, the child sweeps her eyes over the ingredients before her, before picking up a batch of noodles and waving it in front of Temari. "Do you like ramen? Because uncle Naruto does."

"Yes."

"You're nice." The child smiles.

Temari grins back. "Nobody said that before."

"Are you going out with uncle Naruto?"

"No. I'm married."

The child's eyes grow saucer-like in amazement. "You mean you're married to uncle Naruto? That's why I already call you aunt Temari."

"No. I'm married to your uncle Shikamaru."

"Who's that?"

"The laziest ass—et of Konoha."

"What's an ass-et?"

"An asset is a valuable tool for Konoha."

"You pronounced it wrong."

Temari would have snapped but instead she modulates her voice to calmly retort, "It's pronounced asset actually."

"Did the ass-et do that to you?" The child points towards Temari's tummy.

"Yes." Temari shrugs, she already corrected the kid.

"Pa, did that too to mama. Now mama is like this." The child raises the mangled chicken from the table and starts to cry.

"No. Your mama is fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"To look out for you."

"I want my mama." The child is crying in earnest now.

Not knowing what to do, Temari says the first thing that pops to her head, "Do you want me to call your uncle Naruto?"

With quivering lips, the child shakes her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Papa needs uncle Naruto more. They are going to take care of mama. They are going to kill those who hurt her."

"Look, your mama will be alright. So is your little sister. Iruka—your papa doesn't need to kill anyone."

"But—"

"Yes. What is it?"

"You said they are going to cut her open."

"Yeah. I said that." Temari's forehead knits into a frown, searching for words to explain to the child in terms she could understand, Temari's eyes travel out the window searching for an inspiration when she notices a black head with a single ponytail bouncing up. Temari exclaims, relieved, "Your papa's home."

After a while the door to the kitchen opens.

"Aunt Temari, why is my papa's clone doesn't look like him?"

—o0o—

~8 27 11AF~

A/N: Super biggie thank you, Existence555!

To Chair-Chan, I'm open for collabs but let me know your account first...hehe I don't know how to contact you otherwise.


	49. The Clone

A/N: To Livelaughloveee, it isn't you and here is the explanation...

**The Clone**

_Years and years and years ago_, through her apartment window, the still unmarried Ayame caught a glimpse of a person with a distinguished tuft of hair jumping through the roofs of Konoha.

Before she could take a better look, she saw the image dropped to the ground followed by another blur image.

She went near the window to investigate and gazed down at the ground from her position six stories high.

Ayame identified the male to be Iruka based from the outcrop of dark hair that appeared like the messy tip of a painter's brush from above. She watched Iruka being cornered and pushed towards the wall by a blonde woman with too many bushes sprouting from her head.

Ayame continued to stare, mesmerized as the blonde woman kissed the person plastered on the wall. The male obviously was an unwilling victim but after a while he seemed to relent and returned the kiss.

Ayame was unable to see further since tears were leaking from her eyes.

Mad, Ayame then decided to leave Konoha and study the cuisines of other countries. When she returned she changed the menu from ramen to tsukemen, wherein the noodles and soup were served in separate bowls, much to Naruto's dismay. Hence her plan was actually working. This way Naruto wouldn't be frequenting their restaurant anymore and that bastard of a sensei of his, that—pig, Iruka wouldn't be joining and paying for his adopted son's meals.

But that night, Iruka came to visit wearing a genuine smile, welcoming her back.

Ayame was angry however Iruka truly looked happy to see her. So, confidently, Ayame suddenly grabbed Iruka's head behind the canvas that hid the Ichiraku customers from the passersby. Iruka was surprised but didn't fight her off. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Suddenly the heavy cloth that provided them with a sense of privacy was ripped off by a strong gust of wind. The couple were flustered as they gawk at the source of the wind jutsu.

Temari was standing a few feet away, seven of her fan's blades were stretched open exposing one of the printed purple circles.

A frown marred Temari's forehead as she observed the exposed pair.

"Sorry, Temari, if you had to see that. It was a spur of the moment thing. I should have thought with the light coming from inside the restaurant, our shadows would be outlined on the tapestry outside," Iruka apologized which irked the woman besides him.

Finding her voice, Ayame defensively mumbled, "He's mine."

Temari raised a brow.

Ayame looked confused then blushed.

Temari shrugged. "Shikamaru will be dropping by here tomorrow to pay for the damages I have incurred. It's his stupid hair's fault anyway." Temari folded her fan close, turned around and snickered. "You may continue whatever you're doing."

—o0o—

~8 29 11AF~

A/N: Hmn did I make things clear or I just created more mud puddles?

Let me know okay, press that review button below...

I really have a tendency to be _too_ obscure I think (kinda remind me of the Coded Messages fic) so thanks to Livelaughloveee for calling my attention. Appreciate it.


	50. Baby Talk 2

**Baby Talk 2**

"What are you doing here, _ass—_I mean Shikamaru?" Temari snaps at the newly arrive nin.

"Aunt Temari, he's the ass-et?" the four year old daughter of Iruka and Ayame, asks.

"Ass-et?" Shikamaru, being the genius he is, understands immediately. "Yes. I'm the asset," Shikamaru confirms while trying not to glare at his wife for corrupting the minor's language in a matter of hours. Sighing, he just knew his own daughter will know how to swear by age one.

"You look like my pa." The little girl stares at Shikamaru, full of curiosity. "Do you think papa could be an ass-et too?"

"I doubt it," Shikamaru mutters.

"But...he's a valuable tool! According to uncle Naruto, papa is very important in nurturing Konoha's future shinobis! So papa is Konoha's ass-et too."

"Yeah, your father is a great _asset,_" Shikamaru says slowly, trying to give emphasis on the proper pronunciation of the word.

"I'll tell papa when he returns that you said he's a great ass-et too!" the four year old enthuse.

Temari cringes.

Shikamaru shrugs.

Temari looks at him, her eyes asking him to do something.

Shikamaru relays back his answer through his eyes, '_Your fault; take care of it.'_

Temari mumbles under her breath, "Ass."

"Yes, aunt Temari, he's an ass," the kid casually repeats Temari's words, reaching for the carrots on the table.

Temari chokes, trying to cover a laugh with her hand. "I said asset. _Asset_ okay? Remember to tell your father he's an asset. Not an ass—et."

The child nods her head.

Temari smirks at Shikamaru, rubbing her hands together in accomplishment.

Shikamaru wants to check before he concedes that Temari is successful. "So Iyane, what are you going to call your father?"

"An _ass_ hmn et," Iyane answers as she peals a carrot with a knife.

"Uhm yeah." Shikamaru raises his eyes towards Temari with mirth unconcealed in them.

"Hmp." Temari takes a potato and starts pealing it. "What do you want?" Temari asks Shikamaru again.

"You didn't leave any food either on the fridge or on the table," Shikamaru complains.

"So why are you here and not in the market?" Temari growls.

"Tch."

"Tch is not an answer." Temari raises her eyes from the potato to glower at her husband.

"Tch means I'm hungry and I want something already cooked and not something I have to prepare first."

"Then why are you here? The restaurant is at the front. This is the kitchen."

"Tch."

"Yeah, I know this time your tch means you wanted to see how I'm coping with _my training_. Now as you can see I'm doing alright."

A corner of Shikamaru's mouth turns up. "I wouldn't say that...those potatoes are now only half of their original size... and what happened to that chicken? Why does it look like somebody tried to mangle it?"

The child glances from Shikamaru to the chicken. "That's how aunt Temari would look like after she delivers the egg."

"Eh?" Shikamaru's brows knit together. _What has Temari been teaching the child?_

"Aunt Temari said the medics will remove my sister from mama by cutting open mama's belly. The cut would be huuuugggee otherwise how would my sister be able to come out. Mama's tummy is bigger that aunt Temari's so you don't have to worry. If mama will be okay, aunt Temari will be too."

"Oh," Shikamaru now has an inkling of what happened.

"But if mama is not okay, will you help my father and uncle Naruto in avenging her? I will also help...If you get hungry again, I will cook ramen for you. Uncle Naruto says my ramen tastes the best in all of Konoha!" the child pleads then bribes.

Shikamaru picks up the child from the chair where she is standing to be able to reach the table. Next, he puts her down on the floor, crouches low to be able to look into her eyes then he explains, "The medics will cut your mama's belly about this big only—" Shikamaru demonstrates with the distance between his thumb and bent forefinger the size of the cut, indicating that it is small. "Your sister can pass through that cut because the medics are _good _and skilled people. The medics are actually our friends that will help your mama and later on help even your aunt Temari deliver the baby. The cut on their tummies is like the wound you get when you scratch yourself and wound heals. Your mama and my wife will be fine."

"Really?" Iyane raises trusting eyes.

"Yes, really," Shikamaru answers confidently.

"So mama can come home soon?"

"Yes, in about a day or two."

"Yay! Then I'll play with my sister!"

"But you have to help take care of her first," Shikamaru replies.

The child vigorously nods her head.

"But it's best if you don't mention to your papa that he's an asset. Afterall, your father is more than that," Shikamaru adds.

"More?"

"Yes. He's a _hero_. If you don't believe me asks your uncle Naruto."

The kid giggles. "I'll tell papa he's a hero then and not an ass-et."

"Yes, that's right. Now, go back to work, this asset is starving." Shikamaru tousles the kid's four ponytails before setting her back up on the chair.

Temari grins at Shikamaru over the child's head.

Shikamaru mouths, "You owe me lunch."

Temari gives him a dirty look.

—o0o—

~9 1 11AF~

A/N: Shikamaru's birthday is fast approaching...hopefully more people will write for his birthday...and more people will review!


	51. The Secret Note

A/N: To dJK'.'DJBlossom, your reviews inspired this fic...regarding your challenge, I would normally accept but couldn't at the moment so I made a fic for you instead ~haha if you want to pm me the answers though I'd be grateful...then I might give you a spoiler in return~

**The Secret Note**

By the living room window, Temari is waiting for the milkman to deliver the only beverage aside from water that she is allowed to drink. The dairy man is eleven minutes late already and her temper is up the roof when she notices that the shrubs on the left corner of the garden move, she is to about to investigate it, taking the first step that would take her towards the foyer when she observes two things simultaneously—the blonde hair sticking out of the shrubs and the milk man whistling as he walks towards the only house this far off the woods— the Nara and Sabaku residence.

Forgetting that she's miff, her curiosity peaking, she shouts, "Oi lazy my milk is here, go get it."

Temari hears someone complaining, "Tch, I'm already late and I still need to take a bath. The least she could do is this..." The door then opens and closes. After which she watches behind the curtain as Shikamaru greets the late dairyman and gives him money for the milk. When Shikamaru is about to swivel around to return back towards the house, Ino pops out from the shrubs, gives Shikamaru some letter and before she blends back into the shrub, Temari hears her say, "For goodness sake destroy that letter after you read it!"

Temari doesn't catch Shikamaru's reply. He then enters the house as Ino scurries back towards the shrub and disappears.

Temari hears Shikamaru's progress as he moves from their foyer to their kitchen. The sound of the bottle of milk being placed on their dining table is unmistakable followed by Shikamaru dashing towards their bedroom.

_Odd._ Lazy ass in a hurry...maybe to read Ino's letter..._maybe not_. He's already late preparing for the group mission that includes Ino and Choji..._Doubly odd then_. Why did Ino give that letter now and not later and why the secrecy?

While frowning, Temari feels a kick emitting from inside her tummy. Taken by surprise, she glances down and sees her swollen body. Not just her tummy that is big, everything is. She's sure that if only she can see her feet that even her feet look disgusting.

Being a realist she knows that it is usually during _this_ time that even the most faithful of husband strays...

And in this latest mission, Ino will be together with her husband for a minimum of two weeks. This mission has the potential of being a long one that Ino even offered to her that if she gets bored, she could be Ino's temp at the Yamanaka flower shop thrice a week.

...Now, what's in the letter that it needs to be destroyed after?

And why does Ino has to be so damn slim?

—o0o—

Shikamaru kisses Temari goodbye like he's going to miss her...or probably more out of guilt.

Nah, the lazyass won't do that to her.

He would to.

Temari's hands go to her head to angrily rumple her own hair. "_Gaah!_ What does the letter contain?"

Preoccupied with the letter while doing the laundry, Temari is automatically checking Shikamaru's pants' pockets for loose coins when her hand extracts a folded note instead. Returning her attention to what she's doing, she finally notices that the pants are the ones Shikamaru was wearing this morning.

"Stupid ass!" Temari mumbles as she grins to herself, remembering Ino's parting shot that Shikamaru should destroy the missive.

The note reads:

Shikamaru, you know my offer to Temari to work at the flower shop while I'm away is well...just a polite one. I mean, see here...I know she's bored since she can't take difficult missions but I'm not so crazy as to leave the shop to Temari. I mean, if Temari oversees the flower shop, I'm sure the customers would be shocked...Admit it, even you would not call your wife sweet and most of the time, to sell flowers one has to be sweet, romantic, patient, knowledgeable about flowers—"_Bitch, I am knowledgeable about flowers_," Temari mutters to herself before continuing with the note,—and above all wouldn't kill the customers if they don't buy anything and just wasted her time with questions about flowers! So please Shikamaru, for Yamanaka's Flower Shop's future, please do something and convince your wife that working for the flower shop is a bad idea. I would rather you tell her some other reason though like the job is boring, blah blah. You're the genius, you can come up with more plausible explanations that wouldn't hurt Temari's feelings... I know pregnant women are highly emotional and I wouldn't want Temari to hate me, really your wife looks mean. I would rather be on her good side than on her bad side. Help me, okay. Thanks alot! From Ino, your bestest friend.

Outside, an insect flies too close to a frog while the birds continue chirping.

_Poor bestest friend_, Temari thinks to herself, humming as she carries on with her laundry.

—o0o—

While running towards Iwagakure for their mission, Ino shouts, "So what did you tell Temari? I hope she believes you that it would be a boring, mind numbing work to stay at the shop."

Shikamaru looks over his shoulder to glance at Ino. "I just left the letter for her to find."

"I could not believe you would do this to me!" Ino sputters as she loses her footing, slips and falls down towards the forest floor.

~9 19 11AF~


	52. A Walk to Remember

A/N: Thanks to Lollipop-Mania and Jxmorphine for the inspiring pms...

Guys, check Lollipop-Mania's community _**When Temari Kissed Her Guide**_...it's a recommendation lists of awesome ShikaTema stories!

**A Walk to Remember**

"Get up lazy!" Temari orders as she sits up on the bed.

"Hmn." The man just continues to sleep.

Temari's forehead crinkles. Less than a minute ago, she had felt a sudden dampness that woke her up. Now, she tries to examine the bed beneath her, trying to sense if it is wet too. "I think there's blood on the sheet, Shikamaru." She doesn't really think its blood but what do you call that fluid anyway...

"Hmn."

Gritting her teeth, Temari announces, "My water just broke."

"Your water glass is broken," Shikamaru rumbles in his sleep. "Whatever the shard cut could wait tomorrow."

"Eh?" Temari raises her brow, unseen by Shikamaru.

"Tch, there's blood on the sheet, you said."

_What the hell!_ "How much pain killers did Sakura gave you?" Temari asks.

No answer.

"Shikamaru! Wake up!" Temari shakes her husband. "Seriously, I'll—_Ouch!_"

"Tch...I know it hurts. It hurts everywhere," Shikamaru mumbles as his eyes remain closed while his hand travels down to lightly touch his stomach's wound dressing.

"I don't mean you! I mean me. Ouch."

"Deal with it yourself. Get a bandage or something."

"_ASS!_" Temari stands from the bed, takes a yukata and new underwear from the drawer to change into from her nightdress, each movement accomplished slowly least it causes her pain. She takes her bag lying on a corner of their room that was already prepared for _this_ day. About to step out the bedroom door, she hesitates and tries again, "Cry baby, I'm leaving for the hospital."

Slight snoring coming from the bed is her answer.

Temari throws the bag she's carrying at the sleeping Shikamaru, avoiding hitting his stomach and his head because those bodily parts have some very ugly bruises and wounds.

"What! Ouch! That hurts, woman!" cries the man from the bed. The man then blinks at the woman standing by the door wearing a yukata. "It's the middle of the night, Temari. Get back to bed."

"Shikari's about to pop out so I can't return to bed!"

"Who is Shikari?"

Temari glowers at Shikamaru. "Just give me back my bag and I'll be off—_Oh fuck! It hurts!_" Temari's left hand clutches her protruding abdomen while her right grips the doorknob, knuckles turning white.

Shikamaru blanches from the bed. "Are you okay?" he inquires as he shifts to a sitting position abruptly from the bed, causing him to feel dizzy. Slowly shaking his head to clear it, he grabs Temari's bag then staggers up, ignoring the wooziness and all the aches from his protesting muscles. Shikamaru then takes his first wobbly step towards Temari.

Temari watches Shikamaru as the pain from the labor contractions subsides. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Shikamaru concentrates on his walk. It's a hard job staying focused on Temari's blurry image but he did it. He reaches her.

Temari seizes the bag from Shikamaru. "You sure you're okay?...Sakura did say you should be in the hospital."

Shikamaru nods his head carefully.

But Temari notices the effort he's exerting just to stay upright and the beads of sweat slowly trickling down from his forehead.

"Maybe it is best if I go alone," Temari offers practically.

"No."

Temari sighs. She knows that tone. Rather than argue with him, Temari deposits the bag to Shikamaru's right hand. After which, she takes his left arm and loops it around her shoulders to support him down the stairs then out the woods and into the hospital.

They have to stop now and then to wait for the labor pain to pass. It is the slowest walk they have ever taken but at the sight of the hospital both of them grin, as they glance at each other.

Fin.

—o0o—

~9 20 11AF~

A/N: Oct 23, 2011...Happy _Birth _day, Enzo!


	53. Taking after

**Taking After**

Every time Shikamaru lifts Shikari up from her crib, the baby cries. Today is no exception. Sighing, he gives his daughter to the awaiting arms of his smirking brother-in-law.

Kankuro makes those faces and with his face paint it probably looks comical to the baby but then Temari has reassured Shikamaru that the month-old baby still could not see.

Now, Shikamaru wonders for the umpteenth time why his daughter appears to not like him. He has even tried using Temari's subtle yet still floral soap, hoping that his new smell would lure his child into liking him.

Kankuro and Gaara have visited twice this month, the first when Temari had given birth and now, as Shikari is turning a month old, the Sand siblings have arrived yet again and seem to prove that Shikari likes everyone to carry her except her father.

Fighting another sigh from escaping from his lips, Shikamaru watches his daughter smile and gurgles happily as her uncle Kankuro coos.

Maybe he should ask Kankuro his brand of soap?

Kankuro notices Shikamaru's frown. "Aw Shikari, you show good taste at such an early age."

Shikamaru's frown fleetingly becomes a scowl before he slips to his nonchalant stance as he mumbles, "Tch."

"What was that, Nara?"

"Shut up!"

Kankuro laughs which makes the baby in his arms smile wider. Seeing this miracle, Kankuro raises gleaming eyes from the baby towards Shikamaru and catches the look of envy before it is covered with the typical bored facade of the younger shinobi.

"Here." Kankuro outstretches the bundle in his arms towards Shikamaru.

"She'll just cry again," Shikamaru mutters.

"So?"

Shikamaru takes the baby from Kankuro. True enough, the baby wails, her pitiful cries loud enough for all of Konoha to hear. "Shh," Shikamaru remarks softly, trying to juggle the baby to stop her from crying.

Kankuro watches Shikamaru's struggle to calm his own daughter. "Maybe it's your shampoo."

"Or maybe she takes after her mother despite the dark hair." Shikamaru puts down the bottle with his left hand, careful to support Shikari's small body with his right arm. Once again his daughter is neither hungry nor uncomfortable in her nappies. She just doesn't like him. "A month old and she's this troublesome. Can't wait for her to get old. That would be great. Just great."

"Until she runs off with a shinobi from Iwagakure," Kankuro thinks aloud, speaking with mocking humour. "After all she must really take after her mother."

—o0o—

~11/22/11AF~

A/N: Hmn I got this idea from my brother who claims his son Enzo cries when he tries to carry him...okay nobody in the family reads this but still—Happy one month old, Enzo!

To Alex, hey I like your suggestion for Shikari's appearance but she should have Shikamaru's hair and then Gaara's cute eyes.

Aw I miss writing new stories/drabbles. Hope I'm out of that awful writer's block...

Review?


	54. Prompt Words

**Prompt Words**

The Kazekage is used to overseeing the well-being of the residents of Suna. His decisions carry impact to the lives of the people even for the years to come.

But for one normal seeming day while visiting Konoha, he is suddenly left in charge of the well-being of just one person. One tiny person.

Kankuro had smirked, "How hard could it be?" before he went out the door to go after Shikamaru, Shikamaru who had followed after Temari who went out in a huff.

Gaara raises the kid high, holding her under her armpits. "What shall I do with you?"

The six-month old answers, "Dada."

"No. I'm not your father. I'm your uncle Gaara. UNCLE GAARA," Gaara enunciates each word carefully.

"Dada!" The baby happily claps her hands together, seemingly proud with her accomplishment.

Gaara shakes his head. "No. Unc-cle Ga-a-ra. Uncle Gaara."

"Dada!"

Gaara frowns, usually if he orders something done people follow immediately. "Hmn. Maybe it's too complicated for you...Ga-a-ra. You can call me simply Gaara. Let's forget the honorary for now."

"Dada!"

Gaara's frown deepens. It's becoming tempting to shake something. The sand from his gourd has started to move sensing his frustration. "Just Ga-a. You can do that, right? Ga-a."

The baby watches the sand swirling behind Gaara. Fascinated, Shikari tries to reach and grab some of the fine grain particles. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Ga-a. Ga-a. Ga-a"

Suddenly, the door bursts open with Temari smirking, Shikamaru looking bored and Kankuro laughing.

Gaara ignores the commotion. With repetition the six month old would say his name soon, so he tries again, "Ga-a."

"Dada!"

"Ha!" Temari continues triumphantly, marching towards where Gaara stood carrying Shikari, "I refuse to believe that my daughter's first word would be daddy and I'm right!"

Shikamaru shrugs while Kankuro just chuckles, obviously finding something extremely funny.

"So I asked Sakura and she told me that at six months babies just babble random syllables that don't actually mean anything so dada doesn't really mean daddy!" Temari takes the baby from Gaara and coos at her. "So mommy isn't upset, Shikari...I could still teach you your first word. Say mom...mom!" Temari smiles at the gurgling baby.

Suddenly, the baby throws her arm towards Gaara's direction, sort of pointing towards her uncle. "Ga."

"What did you say, Shikari?" Temari frowns, swivelling her head to gaze in disbelief at her youngest brother.

"Listen Temari before you lose your temper again—" Shikamaru's words are cut off as the baby is deposited into his arms and Temari strides towards the door probably in search of Sakura once again.

Shikamaru sighs, he could have told Temari that his daughter just proved that she's a Nara and that there's no need to ambush Sakura twice.

While Kankuro looks at Gaara, amazed and Gaara has a self satisfied smile.

~11/23/11AF~

A/N: Whatever you are thinking, you are definitely right...


	55. Temari's first

**Temari's first**

Shikamaru carefully gets on the bed, not wanting to disturb the woman already occupying the opposite side.

Lifting the blanket up to his waist, he turns sideways to watch the woman. Her breath escapes slowly, her chest rises and fall, and as she lies supine on the bed, a clump of blonde hair framing her face and with her lashes hiding her fiery eyes, she looks almost vulnerable...soft...like a woman.

Shikamaru leans closer and kisses Temari's forehead. As he lifts his head, Temari snuggles closer to him, but shows no signs that she's awake—it is purely a reflexive move on her part.

Shikamaru gives a soft chuckle as he pulls the woman closer.

After a while, when he is about to close his own eyes, an almost indistinguishable sound floats to their room, causing Temari to groan.

Shikamaru whispers, "I'll get it."

"No, I'll get it." Temari raises her head from resting on top of Shikamaru's shoulder to frown at him; before lifting her hand, clenching it to a fist, to pound the overhead wall as she hollers, "We can hear you from here!"

"I think this holiday _Inn_ idea is not so great afterall..." Shikamaru's voice trails off ending with a sigh.

"Shh." Temari places her index finger on top of Shikamaru's lips while she moves to straddle him. "I get to catch up some sleep and now that I'm awake, we can get down and dirty," Temari announces brazenly before leaning down to force a wet, hot kiss on Shikamaru's lips.

"Uhm, yeah...but I—we didn't come here for this..." Shikamaru tries to push Temari off him.

"_We didn't?_" Temari moves down, kissing Shikamaru's neck and then lower.

"I want you to rest." Shikamaru speaks fast, his breath hitching, "That's why I ask mom to take care of Shikari for a while. God knows, you deserve a break and –_oh God_...Don't stop...don't ever stop..."

Temari continues, smirking as she proceeds to take care of Shikamaru. "Of course, you're still my first baby..._my crybaby_..."

—o0o—

~12/6/11AF~

A/N: Anon, hmn better?

Lollipop-Mania, you made me smile.

and dJk'.'DJBlossom, thanks for the 'to'!

Chibiver, happy birthday! I wish you tons of reviews ~hints winks~


	56. Crushed

**Crushed**

Temari stares at Naruto, sitting just across from her on the table.

Naruto, disconcerted, glances behind him expecting to see Shikamaru. When the door to the office remains closed and his friend is no where to be found, Naruto swivels his head towards Temari and asks anxiously, "Eh, what?"

Temari frowns as she scrutinizes Naruto with that peculiar look in her eyes.

Naruto sits up straighter. "Did I write something wrong?" Naruto inquires gesturing at the documents that Temari obviously was perusing.

"No." Temari riffles through the papers she's holding. "On the contrary…_what you wrote is amazing!_"

"Ah, yeah." Naruto beams as he scratches his head. "You sound surprise…"

"I am. I shouldn't be…you are after all the one who convinced Gaara to change."

Naruto pouts. "Gaara has become the Kazekage through his own power…I didn't—I'm still…"

"I think you are ready to become the Hokage. This essay you made proved that you have matured."

"Really? Thank you Temari-san." Naruto suddenly grabs Temari's hand and shakes it enthusiastically.

Temari withholds her hand immediately, feeling uncomfortable as she becomes aware of the way that Naruto's smile changes his dumb look to something _erm_ cute…_Damn!_ Temari rubs her hand that was caught by Naruto underneath the table.

"The future of Konoha lies on its good leadership…I will train to strengthen not just my body but my mind, I have discovered that real strength lies in…"

Temari takes the next file from the pile but still Naruto's voice is hard to block out. The conviction and enthusiasm as he talks about his dreams make it sound fascinating and the motivation behind his every word is admirable. Temari shakes her head, concentrating furiously on the words written on the next document.

"I once had a mission with Shikamaru and he asked me who I consider to be the king…"

Temari raises her head as Shikamaru's name is mentioned, remembering this morning's argument. The lazy ass wanted her to come home early to cook his meal. He has his own pair of hands so why can't he do it himself.

"…at first I didn't know how to answer him. Knowing Shikamaru I realize that his question isn't that simple."

Temari nods her head at Naruto. Yes, Shikamaru's questions are usually not simple. His inquiries delve deeper than the obvious and his statements…Temari frowns. Maybe Shikamaru told her to come home early because…because he enjoys the meals she prepares for him.

"Of course, I was able to answer him that the king stands for the people, the children; the future of Konoha. They are the ones we must protect."

It was Shikamaru who asked her to meet Naruto today, mouthing that doing the paperwork is troublesome. She agreed just a tad mutinous since she wanted to go out for a while. Shikamaru promised to look after Shikari in the meantime.

Shikari is part of the future that they are protecting. But strengthening the defences and joining in the fight are not the only way of taking care of the king. The king needs to be nurtured as well as loved.

"For lunch do you think I—we can go to Icharaku ramen. My treat!" Naruto offers.

"Quit thinking 'bout your stomach and check those files."

"Eh?" Naruto's lower lip protrudes out. "I'll pay for your share."

"I'll eat lunch at home. I need to check if _my king_ is still alive. I did leave her in her father's care. No telling what will happen." Temari browses through the document, regaining her concentration back.

Shikari is actually on good hands and Naruto also knows that.

—o0o—

~12 14 11AF~

A/N: I was looking for inspiration/someone when I noticed a lot of Naruto-Temari fanfic… aw nothing…hope you guys review :D


	57. From start to finish

**From start to finish**

Tch, troublesome, that woman asking me to don this suit. If you ask me this is a stupid tradition.

Tradition. I keep reminding that lazy ass that tradition is important. If we want to set a new tradition for our family, we should start while the kids are small and easily entice to believe that there is santa.

Santa doesn't exist. I don't know why she wants Shikari and Asuma to believe that there is such a thing. I'm not wearing this suit and especially not this stupid fake overly long white beard. I don't know where she gets these ideas.

Ideas run through my head—all of them how to make this Christmas more special. I want my children to have the childhood that I missed. I want their memories to be filled with happiness and laughter. I have prepared the deers and one of them is sporting a shiny, bright nose to pull the cart. All that ass needs to do is get in the cart and say ho ho ho.

Ho ho ho, that crazy woman actually asked me to greet my children with those three stupid syllables. She wants me to lose all their respect. Or maybe at the very least, Asuma would probably ask me—now way sooner— that question I asked my own father several years ago. Tch, maybe I should already warn my son to stay away from domineering women. They are after all a Nara male's downfall.

Down fall of white cottony stuff on the ground; I smile to myself, as everything is blanketed by snow, the perfect foil for what I have planned, making it a beautiful white Christmas.

Christmas, the only time of the year that Temari gets these weird ideas, and seeing her smile like a kid again, I can't help but do her bidding. Lifting the santa suit, I notice that it seems a bit too large especially around the waist. Now should I also don that stupid fake belly? "Temari!" I hollered after my troublesome woman. "I need help with the artificial belly's back strap!"

—o0o—

~12/14/11AF~

A/N: Have a meaningful Christmas everyone…


	58. Enter the Dragon

**Enter the Dragon**

The dragon is a big scary monster that eats up unruly children or so Shikari's uncle, Kankuro, told her sometime ago when he caught her hiding inside his puppet's belly.

So when Shikari's friend's father, who came from a far off land, mentioned that the dragon is coming tonight and that their family is preparing a feast to appease it, Shikari quaked in her knees for she knows she has been unruly.

Thank God, Asuma is more like their father and is keen on sleeping rather than joining her in her escapades. Now, her baby brother is safe from the child-eating dragon.

But she couldn't admit to her mom, that she has disobeyed her order that to never to feed the deer her uneaten vegetables. The vegetables were yucky—but that's not the point, the point is she knowingly disobeyed. And she couldn't tell her father either or he would tell her mom. Her mom is probably scarier than the dragon.

Anyway, she's a Nara. She can figure it out, how to save herself from the dragon without resorting to telling her parents about her dilemma.

First, she learns that the dragon is made of water. Even if she's not quite four yet, she is a strong swimmer. That skill will come in handy. She won't drown. Shikari smirks at the thought.

Next, her friend's father, who speaks with a weird accent, relayed that the dragon can be appeased with food. Now, the catch is, it should be served at twelve midnight tonight since that's the time the dragon will arrive the old man said.

_Bummer!_ She's not allowed to play with fire hence can't cook and furthermore, she's not supposed to be up after nine.

_But she has to do something!_ She has to save herself from the scary, child-eating, water dragon that comes only every few decades!

Unable to lie still on her bed—what with several firecrackers going off from time to time, she bites her lip in determination as she tiptoes from her room and down the stairs. It's already past nine in the evening. She has only three hours left before midnight. Three hours more in which to figure something when she hears her parents arguing by the kitchen doorway.

Her mom is tugging her father's hand while her father resists, saying that he wants to go to bed. Her mom snaps at her father that they won't be long; they are just going to pop at their neighbour's house and check if they need help with the preparation, if not they are to leave immediately. To which her father replies uninterestedly that her mom just wanted to taste the sticky rice cake and the dumplings that Tenten's relatives are preparing. Her mom grins at her father and mentions that there are going to be spring rolls too.

Shikari knows by now that if her mom smiles at her father like that, her father is putty in her mother's hands… _They are then going!_

If her parents are leaving to help Tenten's family, what if the water dragon comes tonight at midnight, and she needs their help too? _This is bad!_ She has to rely on herself and fight that dragon alone!

Now, she tries to remember what else her uncle Kankuro said about the dragon in order to figure out how to win against it. Her uncle revealed that the dragon doesn't find good girls to be tasty. So she goes back to her room still undetected by her parents and promises to God that she will be good. Feeling a bit relieved, exhausted, and sleepy, with her head hitting the pillow she immediately goes to sleep.

About three hours later, she wakes up suddenly. The whole neighbourhood it seems is under attack—loud bangs and cracking sounds going off everywhere simultaneously. Shikari then glances out the window and sees the sky lighted up by colourful lights shaped like a dragon.

Subduing a cry, she bravely races to her parents' room, upon reaching it she immediately tries to open the door but the doorknob won't turn. Scared, Shikari knocks about ten times before the door opens and her father peeks out at her. Her dad appears like he was in a battle—he is sweaty, his shirt is tattered and his shorts bunched up around his middle.

"What is it, 'Kari?" her father asks, crouching down at her eye level.

"The dragon has come!" Shikari answers.

Her father nods his head slowly.

"You won't let it get me, right, oto-san?"

Shikamaru frowns.

"I promise I'll be good and eat my vegetables!"

"O—kay." Shikamaru's frown clears, it seems like his three-year and nine-month old daughter has just given him her new year's resolution. "Go back to sleep. I won't let anything get you," he promises, giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Shikari nods her head solemnly and runs back to her room.

Shikamaru watches his daughter until she disappears inside her room. Locking again their own door, he turns towards his wife to inquire, "Where were we?"

Temari answers, "In the middle of our own New Year's celebration."

—o0o—

~1 22 12AF~

A/N: Happy Chinese New Year!

…nope, I'm not Chinese. I'm purely Filipino. But I didn't have any New Year chap yet so I figured I could come up with one—at this time.

Oh and updates will be scarce since I'm babysitting Enzo—hopefully, if my mom trusts me.

Reviews are awesome!


	59. PDA Level Up

**PDA—Level Up**

The day progresses; tranquil with the sky blue with a few fluffy clouds passing through. Shikamaru finally gives a sigh of contentment. He can be happy alone like this just lying on the grass on his favourite hill with his arms crossed behind his head when suddenly a baby pitched female voice shouts from quite a distance.

"Otousan, show me again!" Shikari demands from her father.

It's too late to hide now. Shikamaru turns his head towards his daughter then pushes his upper body forward with his palms on the ground to be able to sit while waiting for Shikari's approach.

"What is it you want 'Kari?" Shikamaru asks pretending not to know what his daughter wants from him.

"Show me again, Otousan!" Shikari's four year old face laughs happily at her father.

"Tch, you know it won't work without your mother," Shikamaru patiently explains to his daughter.

Shikari's face shows she's deep in thought as she asks, "You mean you can't fly on your own?" Her voice laced with huge disappointment.

"Tch, I wasn't flying Shikari. I was..._being nice_ to your mother. Now, be a good girl and go play with your brother." Shikamaru lies down again and is on the act of closing his eyes when he hears his daughter's promise.

"When I get my own tessen I'm going to be like okasan and let you fly, otousan!" Shikari proudly declares.

Shikamaru feels a strange premonition but shrugs it off. He hears the soft thread of his daughter's steps as she walks away and then after a while a heavier set of footsteps comes along.

"So you're still sulking, Crybaby?"

~1/13/11AF~

A/N: Hmn this is an old fic. I was going to upload it after that chapter entitled _**PDA **_but changed my mind since I wanted things to be sequential—somewhat…

hope you guys get why Shikaamru's sulking…review?


	60. Homesick

**Homesick **

When Temari was seven and half months pregnant with Asuma, she got a bad case of homesickness making her look permanently glum.

So Shikamaru ordered through the mail five tons of Suna sand. Six days later the landscape outside their home was changed from brown dirt to bothersome sand grains. And to make it more realistic he hired Shikari to throw sand at their bedroom windows.

Fed up with the tiny particles of sand getting everywhere and her having to wipe every available surface inside their room and shaking the bedclothes time and again, Temari went to look for the mastermind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Temari scowled.

"Recreating a sand storm—can't really do much…What with Shikari's _wind jutsu_ getting everywhere except where she truly aims it."

"_Your daughter just throws sand…" _

"Tch."

"Tell her to stop."

"Are you kidding? She's having fun."

Before their brewing argument could escalate farther, someone banged their door—_loudly._

Kankuro arrived. Starting then and until the next morning at breakfast, Kankuro continued to bait and bickered with, according to him, the laziest man in the house.

Shikamaru yawned and ignored Kankuro which made the other shinobi more annoyed.

"Can't you do something other than sleep," Kankuro growled at the breakfast table.

"Tch."

Shikari, with the bread halfway to her mouth, watched the almost one-sided loud argument between her uncle and father then noticed her mother, starting to look pissed off— a vein about to pop on her forehead, her jaws clenched and her eyes down to slits.

Temari finally thumped the table and shouted, "Enough. One of you, leave the table!"

Kankuro leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest, grouchily conveying that he wouldn't be the one to leave.

Shikamaru just continued eating.

Temari pushed her chair backwards, stood up and exited the room.

"Otosan?" Shikari turned to her father.

With a sigh, Shikamaru rose from his own chair and followed his wife.

He reached Temari outside on what was left of her herb garden—the tiny plants were now covered with sand.

"I don't miss Suna anymore! Look at this place—it's now a mess!" Temari gestured at her surroundings, distaste clearly evident on her face.

Shikamaru simply took in the things Temari pointed to, not bothering to reply.

"You can tell Kankuro to go. Having you two together is more like a punishment."

"Anything else?"

Temari glared at her husband. "Okay! I miss Gaara but just a bit!"

Shikamaru immediately transformed into Gaara and dragged Temari towards his chest and gave her a hug.

The woman struggled but after a while she reciprocated the embrace.

A minute or so more, Temari felt a hand creeping up to her left breast and then it squeezed the swollen globe. Temari screamed at the top of her voice and shoved the chest of the person holding her.

"_Good God, woman, what now?" _Shikamaru asked, bewildered.

"_Ew _you still look like Gaara, you ass!"

—o0o—

~2/25/12AF~

A/N: Aw Lollipop-Mania…hopefully more would participate with your '10 words' fic challenge!

To heathrowe, thanks for the _'Cued'_ review…Write more ShikaTema fluffs…don't listen to Lollipop-Mania! She'll steer you into heart wrenching dramas ~sniffs~…haha just kidding. You've found such talented mentor! _Lucky you!_

I missed writing for _'In Between the Lines'_…hope you guys missed it too and review.


	61. How I met your mother?

**How I met your mother?**

"Hinata's cousin actually encourages her to go after Naruto," Kiba spits into his drink.

Chouji with his mouth full, rumbles, "You mean Neji?"

"Yeah, _that prick!_" Kiba growls.

"It seems you've forgotten, Kiba, the role that Naruto played in Neji's transformation," Shino intones reasonably.

"What transformation?" Chouji asks.

"Neji's attitude towards Hinata." Shino faces the _bulky _shinobi, who he had to bribe with food so he doesn't have to listen alone to Kiba. "Because Naruto was able to convince Neji that he shouldn't hate his own cousin, who he shares the same blood, Neji becomes protective of Hinata."

Chouji between bites of his free barbequed meat, cheerfully declares, "Naruto had sure changed a lot of people's views."

Shino nods his head. "The rumour was probably true—it was Naruto that persuaded Lady Tsunade to take the Hokage post."

"And the Kazekage; Gaara used to be a bloodthirsty jinchuriki until he fought Naruto," Chouji puts in.

"Let's not forget old Chiyo of Suna and the leader of the Akatsuki that attacked Konoha. Because Naruto both influenced them, they give their lives willingly to revive people," Shino adds further.

"_Naruto is awesome! Hmn hmn."_ Eagerly, Chouji munches the meat that once dangled from his chopsticks.

"Yes," Shino concurs simply.

"Man, we're talking 'bout me here!" Kiba ignored long enough, butts in, but someone else arrives at their restaurant table saying at the same time, "Chouji, Ino's looking for you."

"_Ha!"_ Kiba, upon seeing Shikamaru, thinks of something. Baring his fangs in a victorious smirk, he challenges, "If Naruto's so great; he would have done something for his close friend Shikamaru."

Shikamaru, with his message to Chouji delivered and not wanting to join the three in what was obviously a drinking session in the middle of the day, not if he could sleep instead, is about to take his leave when he feels three pairs of eyes fall on him expectantly. "What?" he inquires.

Chouji explains, "So what did Naruto do to you that changed the course of your life?"

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders. "Tch, he pushed me down into the arena," Shikamaru mutters then with a wave, walks away.

Kiba frowns then shouts after Shikamaru. "_Oi!_ How could that count?"

Shino sips at his drink while Chouji bobs his head vigorously. "Hmn hmn."

"That doesn't count!" Kiba turns his head towards Chouji, pointing at Shikamaru's departing back.

"It does," Shino proclaims. "Shikamaru landed in the arena where he fought Temari on his back."

"I still don't see," Kiba argues back.

"I had expected Shikamaru to give up that fight _right at the start_—if he did, Temari would have never taken notice of him." Chouji looks at the platter of food, cheerfully picking the fattest pieces of meat.

Kiba suddenly bangs his forehead on the table. "And now Shikamaru's married to her. I get it!" But just as immediately Kiba raises his head, scowling, "But Naruto's not that great—not with the ladies!"

—o0o—

~4 11 12AF~

A/N: Yay, another chapter!


	62. Crazy

A/N: For Crazycally for increasing my review total by 61. You should have seen my face when I checked my mail. You're amazing! And here's my thanks.

**Crazy**

"What's wrong with Shikamaru? He's gone crazy!" Kiba announces, half bewildered, half gleeful as he stops midstride, gazing at the clear glass window of the restaurant before him.

"Eh?" Naruto replies, non believing, swivelling to look at the window of the restaurant himself.

True enough, chairs have become airborne projectiles, some tables are subsequently broken into two-three pieces and bodies of chunins become punching bags before being discarded, unconscious. And amidst all this, a panting Shikamaru, waving a come on to anyone willing to fight him.

People have started to form a crowd at the door of the restaurant, cheering Shikamaru on. Some join Naruto and Kiba at the window, trying to wiggle themselves in the limited space available to view what's happening inside from the outside.

"Let's go in! This is our chance to fight him!" But before Naruto can move towards the door Kiba stops him.

"Oh wait, look its Lee!...Aw that must have hurt!" Kiba cringes as Shikamaru gets thrown up hitting the roof of the restaurant then falling and encountering Lee's left fist again.

Naruto frowns as Shikamaru, who after crashing on the floor, staggers to get up. "Why isn't he using his shadows?"

"That's 'cause it's obviously a fistfight, you moron."

"Why would Shikamaru be involved in a fistfight?" Naruto asks.

"How the hell should I know, man? I got here the same time as you."

Naruto pivots his head around and settling to question the civilian immediately beside him who replies by simply shaking his head. Nobody knows what happened that lead to the fistfight.

Shikamaru, after wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, approaches the restaurant owner and then he takes out a wad of cash and gives it to him. Limping, Shikamaru goes home, followed by some incredulous, others bewildered and mostly astonished eyes.

—o0o—

_Six and half days later_

Temari, arms akimbo, rasps at her husband, "You must really miss me to stage such a stupid, reckless fight!"

"Tch, I don't. The kids do."

"Liar."

"You're in Suna for five weeks three days already; the quietness around here is getting to me."

Temari raises one brow. "Have you disposed of my kids? It's never quiet with them around."

Shikamaru glares. "You know what I mean."

"Aw, so you missed me."

Shikamaru just shrugs, trying to act nonchalant.

Temari laughs before launching herself at Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you too, crybaby. But next time, just write if you want me home."

"The gossip that the Kazekage's brother-in-law is involved in a brawl might not reach Suna next time anyway so I might just do that," Shikamaru agrees before dipping his head lower to kiss Temari hungrily on the lips.

—o0o—

~5 14 12AF~

A/N: The prompt for this one is crazy. Next one is lovely because the name Cally means that.


	63. CALLY

A/N: Still for Crazycally :D She did review 61 plus 1 times— such a staggering amount deserves two of this… Hmn however, 'Lovely' as a prompt is difficult ~as I can't seem to apply the word to ShikaTema~ so here this is the next one instead.

.

**C.A.L.L.Y.**

"Shikamaru, we have an emergency!" wails Ino.

"Tch."

"Come on, you've got to help me."

"What's it about?"

"Its code name CALLY!"

"_Cally?"_

"Yeah CALLY! It stands for Catastrophic Accident Leaves Lovers Yearning! Sounds intriguing huh?"

"Ino, if it's about your love life, I don't want any part of it."

"What if I say the other party is…"

"No. Not interested. Sorry." But Shikamaru's tone belies his words.

"…is Chouji." Ino bats her eye innocently.

"Damn it, Ino, what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything! Didn't you hear what I said? I said it was an accident—a catastrophic one!"

Shikamaru sighs. If he waits long enough—_or short enough_—Ino will reveal everything in due time.

"I just told Chouji if he finds me a supplier of _Birds of Paradise_, I'll answer yes to anything he asks. It may seem like a trick errand but really it was an easy enough task. Chouji just needs to realize that I actually mean those flowers that Isugi-san cultivates and not some colourful looking bird. And Chouji did. Chouji then approached Isugi-san trying to convince him to provide me with those flowers." Ino sighs loudly before she continues, "What I didn't foresee is that the said flower farm owner would hate Chouji instantly. Who could hate nice, lovable Chouji?" Ino frowns, marring her beautiful forehead.

"So what happened? What's the emergency?"

Ino looks up at Shikamaru beneath lashes that are slowly getting drench. "The owner, Isugi-san—" Sniffs. "—said Chouji resembles the thief who stole from his apple orchard years before! _That terrible old man!_ Of course Chouji didn't do it. He wouldn't steal anything! Not even food."

Shikamaru expels a defeated breath. "How do you propose I help?"

Ino wipes her tears with the back of her index finger. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I know I—we—me and Chouji— could depend on you."

Shikamaru waits patiently for the answer to his question.

"Just tell that—that nutty old man, it was _you_ who stole his apples years ago and then he will stop accusing Chouji."

"_What? NO!"_

"He's threatening Chouji with imprisonment." Ino's eyes well up again.

"No."

"Look everyone knows who you are married to. If that cranky old man knows he has to deal with your wife, he'll back off!" Ino's tears dry up as she glares at Shikamaru, crossing her arms on her chest.

"No," Shikamaru insists steadily. "If Chouji didn't do it—"

"That old man is really stubborn, he wouldn't listen," Ino blurts out. "I swear it will be all your fault if Chouji ends up in jail!"

"Tch, if that happens, simple, just bail him out," Shikamaru answers calmly. "Chouji will be ecstatic knowing you yourself took care of the CALLY."

—o0o—

~5 19 12AF~

A/N: I had fun writing this one! Yup that took care of the Cally part!


	64. Genuis Fail

Rating: a capital T bordering to a small letter m

A/N: For Suzie Hyuga

**Genius Fail**

"Wake up lazy!" The foot of the bed is kicked by my wife. I ignore her. Being cocooned underneath our blanket, with the rain pouring outside, waking up is the last thing I want to do. And my back hurts anyway.

"Wake up!" the troublesome woman screams. _Tch,_ she could pack too much venom in just two words.

I move under the blanket, finding a more comfortable position. "My back hurts, Mari."

"I don't care. Wake up!"

"_Tch,_ if you didn't insist that I carry you yesterday, I would still be able to perform today."

"Oh now you're complaining."

"No. Let's just sleep, okay." I push the blanket to her side of the bed, without untucking my head underneath it to accommodate her. At least I'm willing to share. The woman better be grateful.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." You could hear the pout in her voice.

I turn down the blanket off my face. Better have this done and over with. "Okay. Fine. You on top or me? With my shadow or without?"

_Troublesome._ Now, she is hating me with her eyes. Go figure.

"The same as what we did last month, this same day," she growls.

I get it. She's challenging me to remember. "Alright, without my shadow with you underneath."

"_Ass!"_ she hisses.

"What?"

"Go _fuck _yourself!"

"_What? What did I do?" _

"I was on top with your shadow controlling my every move. How could you forget _that_?"

"Oh. I'm tired."

"Try again."

"Woman, let's just do it."

"No." She angrily plonks on the bed, pulls the blanket from me, hawking it and having it all over herself as she huffs loudly.

"We could do it the way you wanted," I cajole.

"Lost the urge. Go back to your precious sleep."

_Damn,_ now that I remember, _that _of last month was hot. It wasn't hurried at all and _hell,_ now I'm being excited by those memories. "Temari," I say softly.

"Use your hand. Goodnight."

—o0o—

~6 27 12 AF U 6 27 12~

A/N: Use your hand… _Review?_

Thanks Twi-Smile for the review and Bigbang for the Monster MV, it made me happy. It was a difficult week last week.

Pssst MS! I saw _that! _~pouts~


	65. Passed on wisdom

**Passed on wisdom**

"My dad told me about this," Shikamaru sighed, contented and lethargic while lying on the grass with his favourite pillow.

"What, lazy?" Temari continued to stroke Shikamaru's hair, combing the freed strands backwards as her husband's head lay on top of her outstretched thighs.

"About why he put up with troublesome things."

"_Hmn?"_

"Some day, I'll defend womankind to Asuma."

"Really?" Temari paused then continued caressing the soft hair beneath her fingers.

"Yeah. Really. So kiss me and when the time comes and Asuma asks me why, I'll tell him you had your tender moments."

"I don't want to kiss you."

Shikamaru frowned, grabbing Temari's wrist stopping her from ruffling his hair. _"Why not?"_

"Because, lazy, my son is watching right now."

Shikamaru lifted his head slightly off Temari's lap and looked at his unobstructed side. True enough, he found the top of Asuma's tied hair popping up from the shrubbery. The toddler thought he had hidden well. Shikamaru smirked. Hoisting his head all the way, he kissed Temari softly on the lips.

After a brief moment, Temari asked, "Why'd you do that for?"

Shikamaru resumed his position back on Temari's lap. "That would save me the trouble of explaining it to him later."

"So it's because of chaste kisses that you put up with me?_" _Temari mocked.

"_Tch,_ I couldn't very well show our kid _explicitly_ what we do together."

"So you put up with me because of the hot, mind blowing _se—_"

"_Shhh."_ Shikamaru glanced sideways, meaningfully towards little Asuma's direction. "Not that woman. I put up with you because, _yeah, sure_, you put me through hell a lot of times, but then I could _only_ get a glimpse of heavenwith you."

—o0o—

~7 10 12AF~

~U 7 13 12~

A/N: Too fluffy? Hmn that's 'cause the self prompt for this was just _short fluff_. Anyway, is it likable?


	66. Fight Round 1

**Fight**

Izumo and Kotetsu just witnessed the fight between Temari and Shikamaru, along with the other civilians and shinobis, smacked on the centre of the market square.

Shikamaru had just strike Temari right across the face, a slap from the back of his hand so strong the sound of flesh meeting flesh just reverberated from where they were standing back to the onlookers.

"This is the first time I see Shikamaru hitting Temari outside of training," Izumo whispered to Kotetsu.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Kotetsu murmured back.

It was then that Shikamaru swivelled his head to stare pointedly at the gathering audience, dispersing the crowd that gathered with the impervious look in his eyes.

And Shikamaru wasn't done. Returning his gaze back at his wife, he snapped, "You deserve it."

—o0o—

Temari hadn't arrived home yet, Shikamaru the same.

Shikari nibbled her lips as she closely listened for the door.

It was after a while, that the door opened and Shikari recognized her father's thread. It was heavier than usual the steps that her father's took on his way through the foyer punctuated once in a while by a heavy sounding sigh.

With fear deep inside her small chest, Shikari timidly approached her father. Wrapping small hands around his leg, Shikari asked the one question she dreaded to ask, "Are you and mom really going to file for legal separation?"

"_Separation?"_ Shikamaru bent down on the knees to meet the eyes of his firstborn, noticing the glassy sheen on her dark orbs.

"Don't you love mommy anymore?" his little girl asked.

"Shikari, your dad is an idiot for _always_ listening to your mom and he just realize it now—"

Shikari interrupted her father, babbling, "Uncle Kankuro said that too, that you're an idiot but you're not. You're going to look for mommy, _ne?_"

"Shikari you don't understand."

"I understand. Uncle Kankuro said mom is a difficult person to live with. And that he actually admires you for sticking to her for so long."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

" 'Kari, where is your uncle?"

"On his way back to Suna."

"I see. _Good._"

"About mom…"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Let her stew."

—o0o—

~7 17 12 AF U ~

A/N: 'cause guys I asked if my fluff was likable. Only Balenciaga said it was…


	67. Days before the fight

**Days before the fight**

.

_Two days before the fight_

"_Ass!" _Temari shouted.

"_Bitch!" _Shikamaru shouted back.

"_Useless ass!" _Temari yelled.

"_Troublesome bitch!" _Shikamaru yelled also.

"_Pineapple head with useless ass!" _Temari screamed.

"_Quad pineapple headed bitch?" _Shikamaru hesitated, unsure of the insult.

"_Shikamaru!_ You're not taking this seriously!"

"I'm supposed to take this seriously?"

"Yes, if you want Kankuro out of our house."

"Why couldn't you just tell him he has overused his welcome two weeks ago?"

"_Ha!_ You think if we ask nicely he'll just pack-up his bag and go? What do you think I've been doing this past week? He's already been with us for a month. I say enough is enough!"

"This plan of yours—"

"—_is brilliant! _We have to make it look really dramatic then Kankuro will leave in the midst of our _very serious_ domestic quarrel rather than be involved in the crossfire."

"_Tch,_ I think he'll just take your side and kick me in the gut for good measure."

"_Wanna take bets?"_

"No. He's your brother. You know him better."

"Trust me."

Shikamaru sighed. "Why do I always listen to you?"

"Because I'm the more brilliant strategist."

"It's not that," Shikamaru muttered, "I'm just whipped…"

"Crybaby." Temari smiled. "So we'll show them you're not."

Shikamaru glared at his wife.

"You can slap me in public." Temari challenged, "Don't tell me you don't sometimes fantasize about doing that."

"No," Shikamaru answered, uninterest tinged his tone.

"_Liar!"_

"No, I don't. And don't you think you're acting a bit extreme to kick your own brother out of our home. Your brother is still injured. He'll recuperate here better."

Temari glowered. "First, if you notice, I'm not kicking him out. He'll be leaving on his own accord. Second, he's done recuperating. And third, Shikari is being influenced too much by him."

"Tch, so you're just jealous of your brother."

"I'm not," Temari rasped, "I'm doing this for you."

"_For me?"_ Shikamaru questioned; surprised, he ignored the click he heard simultaneously.

"In the event that our marriage is over, Shikari won't even miss on a father figure," Temari said, voice dripping with fake tears. "You're dispensable to her actually since I got two brothers."

"_What?"_ Shikamaru choked, paying no heed to the second click he detected.

Temari's eyes glimmered with glee. "You heard the door, right?" Temari asked referring to the two clicks—the first when it opened and the last when it closed.

"What has that got to do with our tal—_you played me! _You knew that was Kankuro."

"Yep. And he just overheard my tearful statements. If he got half the brains I credit him with, we don't even have to go through with the original plan."

"You're not just troublesome, you're also evil."

"But you'll thank me tomorrow. _No more Kankuro!_ Our freedom is almost at hand."

"_Tch,_ never thought you'd miss making love on the kitchen table so much."

—o0o—

_The next day_

"_Hey, Tem!_ What's for breakfast?" Kankuro grinned, waiting by the kitchen table, already waving his chopsticks with his bandaged hand in greeting.

Temari's wide open yawn was forgotten as she ended gawking at her brother.

~7 19 12AF~

A/N: The rest you know…so yeah you gotta admit my little a/n in the previous chappie has made things a little more unpredictable…aw again I couldn't resist…It's what I call taking advantage of a disadvantage.

Thanks for the reviews. They inspired me. In fact I made 3 of this today.


	68. Fight Last Round

**Fight round 2**

Shikamaru knocked on the door. "Come on woman, open up," he hollered.

No answer. If not for the light seeping underneath the door Shikamaru would have stopped knocking and just gone home.

"Look you can quit acting. You're right. Your brother doesn't want to be involved in our mess. He took his ass back to Suna. So would you please come home, your daughter's looking for you. You got her worried too."

Slowly the door opened and Kankuro's head with its disbelieving frown was revealed. "So I don't actually need to put a good word on your behalf to my sister."

"Kankuro," Shikamaru said, surprised to find his brother-in-law in Temari's rented room. "I didn't know you're here."

"Obviously," Kankuro rasped, crossing his arms on his chest, his lips thinning in a very straight line and his eyes going down to mere slits. "I take it that it's all Temari's idea," he concluded roughly.

So be it. Better Temari's ass than his. Shikamaru nodded his head, relieved that he didn't need to concoct a troublesome explanation to appease his brother-in-law.

"You're totally whipped Nara."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Why don't we turn the tables toward my sister, _eh?_" The glint in Kankuro's eyes didn't look good.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I refuse to partake in that kind of bloodshed."

"_Oh_ but you have no choice."

"I have, I can go home. Just tell Temari I went ahead without her."

"She's not here, _ass._ Told me she wanted to be left alone…" Kankuro paused only to spat after, sounding overly pissed, "You know what sucks I totally believed her."

"So she already went home," Shikamaru murmured, ignoring Kankuro's admission of what sucks.

"Nara, if you want your life to go as peaceful as you want, I suggest you accept my offer."

Shikamaru stared at Kankuro, Kankuro glared back. Defeated, Shikamaru sighed, "So what's your plan?"

"_Damn_, now I realize I even told Shikari to behave real good—yeah _me_ telling my niece to behave because I thought her parents are having problems," growled Kankuro suddenly. "You better plan our revenge very well, Nara."

Shikamaru pointed to himself. "Me? _Why the hell me?"_

"Man, I came here ready to beg Temari to forgive you for slapping and humiliating her publicly."

"This is troublesome. Can you just let this one go?"

"No."

Shikamaru sighed again. "I guess you can stay at our place for another week but no more. You'll drive Temari up the wall by teaching Shikari those puppet moves and missing her fan lessons. But the last touch would be staying past midnight by the kitchen table."

"What's with the kitchen table?"

"Nothing. She finds baking therapeutic at night," Shikamaru mentioned with a straight face.

"My sister's a nutcase. She could ask me nicely to leav—"

"That's what I said."

"I never thought that I would team up with you to pull something like this against my sister."

"Me either."

"It doesn't mean I like you though."

"Understood." Shikamaru had to hide his smile.

~7 19 12AF~

A/N: Aw thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! I like seeing the stats grow.


	69. Chapter 69

Rating: Another high T to soft m.

'**Therapeutic' baking**

Years of marriage have made Temari an expert on cooking and baking those delicacies called cakes. However, Shikamaru still doesn't have a sweet tooth but Temari will soon solve that problem.

One night, frustrated that her masterpieces are just going to waste, Temari orders demandingly, "Just eat one bite!"

"No," is the simple but succinct answer from her husband.

"How can you tell if you like it or not if you don't taste it?" growls Temari.

"_Shh._ Shikari's already asleep."

Glaring at her husband, it suddenly comes to Temari the realization that indeed Shikari is asleep and…With the blink of an eye, Temari's sullen expression is transformed to that of a seductress. Grinning at her husband, she trails her fingers on the V-collar of her yukata; down, down until she reaches her red obi then slowly her arms go around her to untie the ribbon at her back.

Softly the yukata loosens around Temari's shoulders, she shrugs the yukata off her and it travels down caressing her upper arms then forearms.

Shikamaru gulps, watching the striptease.

With the yukata pooling at her feet with her undergarments following next, Temari reaches for the chocolate cake and then she slowly, slowly lathers herself with the sweet; starting with her chest then down to her thighs. She even twists around in order to apply the now crumbled pieces of dark chiffon and sticky icing on her lower back.

Shikamaru tries to regulate his breathing, fighting the inevitable. "You do know you look dirty with that black stuff all over your body?"

"Yeah, I know. And you my lazyass will help me get clean up."

"_Shikari?"_

"As you said already asleep."

"_But…"_

Temari slowly licks her fingers one by one. _"Yum, I'm delicious."_

Shikamaru just then all of a sudden grabs then pushes the chocolate covered Temari on the kitchen table, bending her backwards over it. "This doesn't change anything. I still hate sweets," he mutters before licking the black smudge off Temari's shoulder. "And _damn it_ woman, next time let's place a jutsu on Shikari's door."

"Yeah, there's going to be a next time and a next 'cause crybaby we're going to try all of your favourite _uhm_ numbers along with your favourite _'cake'_."

"_Oh good God woman_—_the table can't handle 69."_

.

~7 19 12AF 8 10 12 U~

A/N: Last 2 lines for FlameOfAFriend94…yep, this is chappie 69.

Review guys…it helps me get closer to 300 _woot!_


	70. when poop happens

**When Shit Happens**

Shikamaru has cleaned a lot of shit in his short lifetime. Afterall his clan deals with deers so that means everyone pitches in to scrape off deer dung and that means including him. But deer dung is easy compared to this.

Shikamaru lifts his son's legs, removing the soiled diaper, wipes what's in between before taking a clean one and placing it underneath his son's legs, wrapping the diaper around his son's small waist. It's a good thing he has his shadow pinching his nose since he is already using his two hands for the job.

Asuma, his son gurgles showing his gummy smile and making bubbles, obviously unaware of his father's struggle.

Shikamaru takes a cloth to wipe his son's saliva before hoisting him up. With Shikamaru's large hands under his son's armpits and his extended fingers supporting his son's head, he raises the baby until they are at eye to eye level.

"Troublesome child, giving your mother that much trouble, _tch,_ she'll probably get even with you when you get older." Shikamaru then cradles his son close to his chest as he shuffles his feet, gently swaying, lulling the family's new addition to sleep.

~2/5/11~

Happy Birthday, Temari and Happy Tenth Month Old, Enzo!


	71. Changes

A/N: I'm back and…

**Changes**

"Wa—_what_ _happened?_" Shikamaru slowly, as in slowly asked. Wrath could fall on his head after all but he couldn't stop himself from posing the all important question.

"Don't you like it?" Temari replied.

Shikamaru couldn't read her tone. Alright she sounded disgustingly happy which meant he read her wrong…_"Should I?"_ Shikamaru prevaricated; sticking up his own question as a safe way to answer.

"Tell me honestly. Do _you_ like it?" Temari's hand then suddenly crept to her back about to draw her gigantic fan but before she could do so Shikamaru already moved backwards slowly, trying to be inconspicuous about it. Still Temari noticed though and she twisted her lips as she put down her fan; making her weapon lean on the wall. "I won't hit you, _ass_. Just tell me the _goddamn_ truth."

"Tch, okay." Shikamaru took a deep breath then muttered, "_I hate it."_ Getting more agitated, he then raised his voice as he reiterated, "_I HATE IT. _I love your blonde hair when it's down. It flies in all direction and it looks like a damn halo behind your head when I'm looking at you with the sun at you back. You're so damn beautiful—_like, like an avenging angel! _And you what; have it hacked off? Then you didn't stop there. You have to colour it to gaudy black. _Hell_ I couldn't believe you did that to your amazing hair!"

"So you really don't like it?" Temari asked calmly, too calmly.

"No, I don't." Shikamaru stared belligerently at the mop of dark hair on top of Temari's head. He grumbled, "I deserve to have a say on what you do to a part of your anatomy."

"_Crybaby." _

"It's not you who can see it every time we're together," Shikamaru continued to complain.

Temari just smirked. _"You really thought I look like an angel?"_

"The devil more like now."

"Good."

"Tch."

"I'm going _trick or treating_ with our children next month."

Shikamaru shrugged and allowed the change in topic. Temari's hair would soon grow back and the colour would get back to usual—_but _after probably months and months. Shikamaru could only let out another sigh.

Temari heard Shikamaru and finally, with her cheerfulness gone, she snapped, "Enough moping okay. I already said I'm joining the kids in their _trick or treat_. And I'm trying out costumes for that—_not just another transformation jutsu_— and this wig is just perfect." Temari removed the fake hair and waved it at her husband. "See. Just a _fucking_ hairpiece."

~10 7 12AF GC~

~U 10 11 12~

A/N: …you guys noticed, right? My _new_ penname. I really don't like it either but I'm pissed at the group of unscrupulous people that burglarized our house. I hope that they all die soon in a shootout. That's a necessary evil to make this world a safer place. So yeah my old name seems too goody good now.

Thanks to that guest who reviewed last 9 28 12 for _Intertwining Fate._ I've been meaning to update my stories but the notebook that I use was one of those things taken. It's good though that they have not taken my God given CPU. So that means I could still write.


	72. Chouji's Story

**The untold stories of Chouji**

"I never thought those two would plan on doing this and drag us along," Shikamaru complained.

"Ino had been excitedly planning this perfect double date ever since Temari agreed," Chouji replied as like the man sitting beside him they watched the two women debate something over the menu.

Shikamaru snorted. "The troublesome woman just agreed to this to punish me."

"Don't let Ino hear you." Chouji raised alarmed eyes to the blonde kunoichi sitting in front of him; expelling a sigh of relief when he noticed the other blond had her full attention.

"Tch," mumbled Shikamaru.

The time ticked by slowly as the two men watched the two blondes— their dates— argue over the health benefit of one meal over the other.

So far the females were done deciding on the soup. They were now on the main course and as there are fish, pork, beef, chicken and other meat choices, it might take doubly longer to select than the soup.

"Let's just leave them and watch some clouds," Shikamaru muttered to his friend.

Chouji chuckled, uneasy. "_Err Ino_—_Temari _too will have our guts splattered on the pavement and then they'll demand that we clean it up after they're through with us."

Shikamaru sighed, defeated. "You could still run away, Chouji."

Chouji smiled. "I waited years and years for Ino to notice me. A little double date together with my best friend and his wife is okay."

"As your friend it's my duty to warn you against troublesome women."

Chouji nodded, reassuring his friend that his decision to date Ino is final.

"What's the worst thing Temari did to you anyway?" Chouji asked after a while.

"You want me to choose one particular out of a hundred—_no—_ _thousands?_"

"We might as well talk about something," Chouji said, not meeting the eyes of the waiter who now seemed to seek his eyes to silently ask for his help.

"She blew me off with her fan in front of my impressionable almost four year old daughter," grouched Shikamaru. "Shikari then thought I was flying."

"I wish I could have seen you explain to Shikari that her parents have a different way of showing their affection for each other."

"Let's stop talking 'bout me," Shikamaru spoke evasively. His kids never needed that kind of explanation. They figured it out themselves. "_You? _How did _you_ finally do it?"

"_Me and Ino?"_

Shikamaru nodded.

"Remember what you told Kiba that Naruto pushed you off into the arena and that sealed your fate with Temari…Well, Naruto played a part in mine too."

Shikamaru raised a surprised brow. Naruto was just not cut to give advice regarding women.

Chouji coughed, embarrassed. "Me and Naruto had a bet regarding who could eat the most ramen…I did but I had the worst stomach upset after. I really, _really _thought I was dying so I went to Ino's house and finally confessed my feelings."

"Tch. Maybe we should just order ramen in honour of Naruto."

~5 17 12AF GC~

A/N: Hmn a long time ago someone reviewed and said she didn't get the chapter '_PDA level up' _so I wrote this chapter in response to that…Yep this is a fruit of my cleaning. I unearth something I already forgot.

BTW I have a fic for 'Rich Man, Poor Woman' …hehe yeah I might as well promote shamefully.

And I only need 3 to make 300 reviews…. So let's make it fun. Number 300 _review/concrit_ is the prompt for the next one_. _And to make it easier for me, ~hints~ concrits are the best prompts…


	73. L Story

A/N: lishavilla's is number 300 and as promised this is based on her rev.

Take your pick… the L for the _L Story_ stands for Love, Lust or Lishavilla's.

**L Story **

So they were on a double date. It wasn't going as smoothly as planned.

He's a genius. He should have known that this kind of interaction is troublesome. Temari appeared a smidge piss off. He's going to be blamed later. Tonight. With another thwack on his head probably. Now, why should she blame him, he didn't know.

He was thinking it to himself when a touch oh so lightly glided from his ankle to his leg to his crotch under cover of the table. _What the hell?_ He glared at the woman in front of him. She still appeared piss off. Not a twitch of laughter on her face.

Two could play this game. Creating a seal underneath the table, with his face remaining bored as ever, the shadow hand travelled and grabbed the foot that was bothering him.

Then he started to tickle the sole. Not that Temari is ticklish there. As he said, he's a damn genius. He has his survival instincts well intact.

Ah but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to irk the troublesome woman.

Raising his eyes imperceptibly to watch her face for tell-tale marks, only to notice that Temari's face had remained unaffected, continuing her talk—_argument_— with Ino. That smacked on her ignoring him.

Tch.

Coiling the shadow hand on the woman's lower leg, he went farther up.

The thigh.

Shikamaru gulped. She's really sensitive there and if she didn't react with the usual _'I'll kill you'_ glare then that would be overly un-Temari.

Becoming emboldened by the lack of bitchy reaction in public, Shikamaru's shadow caressed and stroked Temari's well-shaped thigh.

No, he's not a pervert. And he wouldn't do it if not for the draping tablecloth covering their table to the floor.

But…_There._ A flicker of reaction. _Damn,_ her lashes falling and lifting _oh so_ slowly was one hell of a come on.

Shikamaru gulped again.

"Let's get out of here," Temari finally rasped, fiery eyes looking straight into his.

But Ino answered first…a tinge too sweetly, "Yeah. We'll try again next time."

That made Shikamaru glanced at the other blond. He didn't expect an easy agreement—not from her.

Then he looked at Chouji and contemplated his friend's face. His robust cheeks had turned red.

Alright he got it. There were more things happening beneath rather than _on_ the table.

_Some date._ The new couple seemed to not able to get their hands off each other…

And the old one…as usual would rather be somewhere private and doing something more pro-active. Or rather Temari active while he just needed to lie down.

—o0o—

So when the harassed waiter finally arrived, bearing their refreshments, what he found was a tip that was bigger than the bill.

The night after all was not a total waste.

~11 18 12 AF GC P 11 21 12~

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Of course there wouldn't be 300 if you guys didn't. _Love love LOVE _all 300+ of them.


	74. Love Letter

**Love Letter**

Temari frowns, deeply mystified and making her blurt, "Your son is acting weird lately…"

Shikamaru just shrugs.

"I think Kankuro has something to do with it."

"Then you should be asking your brother," Shikamaru whines.

Temari looks sharply at the piece of human that looks like a part of the living room sofa. Here she is bothered but the ass…the _ass _is too lazy to give a damn…or maybe he has an inkling…

So why _the hell_ she doesn't?

—o0o—

Being a nin has its uses as Temari eavesdrops on her five year old son and her brother. She wants to know their business without looking like a pecking hen.

Happily, Asuma randomly picks the flowers and weeds from his mother's garden, arranging them in a haphazard bouquet, holding the thickening bunch the best he can with his small hands. "Whadaya think, uncle?" The little boy proudly waves the colourful and brownish flowers towards Kankuro.

"_Atta boy_, those things are a beaut. Now, how 'bout the letter? Do you have it prepared?" Kankuro asks, eyes glinting with excitement. "Let me see," he prods as the boy nods his head vigorously.

The boy puts down the flowers carefully on the ground, before twisting slightly to take a folded green paper from his pants' back pocket. "Here."

Kankuro receives the note with relish and as he reads it a frown starts to mar his forehead. "_Err_ this is a bit _err_ too different…"

"But uncle you said to be unique so she'll remember me," Asuma starts to complain.

"_Right, right_. This is good enough." Kankuro returns the letter to its owner before ruffling affectionately the little boy's hair, muttering something under his breath, something that sounds a little like, "You're a freaking genius, alright."

"Yey," the boy shouts enthusiastically.

"_Damn kid_ with your blond hair you remind me of Naruto," mumbles Kankuro again as he watches his nephew wave at him goodbye before the little scamp runs out from the yard with his flowers and his letter clutch tightly on his chest.

Temari moves away from the trunk of the tree that concealed her, closing the gap between her and Kankuro, she rasps, "Some uncle you are, teaching Asuma useless things!"

"_Yeah, yeah._ You're welcome." Kankuro smiles widely, feeling too proud of his accomplishment.

"_Idiot!_ Your nephew is just five."

"Oh so he is."

"_Kankuro!"_ Temari stomps her foot in frustration.

"It's not serious."

"_Damn well_ it's not serious!"

"Aren't you even gonna ask why he likes her?" Kankuro mocks.

"No—" Temari pauses, thinking why the hell not. "—okay, _why does he like her?"_

"Bugs."

"_Bugs?"_

"That Shino kid has like millions of bugs." Kankuro gives _a yuck_ expression before continuing, "And obviously your boy finds her bugs a great come on."

Temari blinks before chuckling in relief.

"So what does his letter contains?" Temari has to ask.

Kankuro snorts.

"_What?" _snaps Temari.

"When that _ass _was courting you, was he _that_ corny?"

Temari guffaws— hard. _"You think that lazy ass courted me?"_

"_You mean he didn't?!"_ Kankuro looks at Temari sharply. "_Why that good for nothing asshole,_ he didn't even give you flowers?"

"_Flowers?"_ Temari frowns. "What would I do with that?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard for taking you for granted!" Kankuro starts to stride towards the house, to search for Shikamaru to wring his useless neck.

"Before you do that, you didn't answer my question," Temari reminds her brother, stopping him on his tracks.

Kankuro turns around to face her, pauses to think then replies, straight face, "Tall building, space, fifty, the moon, peace, summation, space again, slingshot, benzene ring, smile. From Asuma."

"_What the hell is that?"_ scowls Temari.

"Your son's idea of a declaration…" Kankuro hesitates, "On second thought_, _its _Nara's _son's idea of a declaration."

"I don't get it…" Temari admits.

"Hmn me neither," Kankuro cracks, "Can we go ask your stupid husband now?"

~11 20 12AF GC P 11 24 12~

Disclaimer and A/N: The idea came from a milk advertisement on TV wherein the kid sees letters out of everyday things. Whoever conceptualized the Promil Pre-school ad is a genius.

So if you don't get Asuma's message yet, try drawing them first. Hope you guys have fun guessing…tell me if it's too hard.


	75. Extramarital Affair

**Extramarital Affair**

After years and years of marriage, Shikamaru finally wonders what it's like to kiss another pair of lips other than his wife's.

Day in and day out, the same angry voice and the same bothersome patter of feet are the norm of his life. As it is it has become the same humdrum.

And unmistakably, he's bored.

Even the arguments— _intelligent or otherwise_—with Temari have failed to get a rise out of him lately.

He likes being bored. Actually he prefers it that way. But really it's getting unbearably much.

Even he misses the thrum in his veins—the rush, the adrenaline that his job just couldn't provide.

So he has decided to have an affair.

Shiho seems nice and without the glasses she looks okay…_but_ boring so she's out.

Tenten is married and Kiba's sister is too old, not that he has anything against older women…

_Who else…_

Ino's replacement in Yamanaka flower shop is too girly...shockingly more than Ino even. Definitely no.

Sakura…that pink hair is just a turn off.

Of course, he prefers them blonde with teal eyes and a bitchy attitude.

Shikamaru shakes his head. He has to be more resolute about this. Picturing Temari as his mistress is cowardly and…and…

This just might work.

—o0o—

The blonde haired woman underneath him moans hoarsely, her teal eyes sparkling, asking—no— _begging _for more. And he gives it to her, crushing her with his weight and his demands.

Basking in the aftermath, Shikamaru stares at the strange woman in his arms. She may have his wife's hair and eyes but not her brows, nose and lips. And her body…her body is simply bigger in all the right places but thinner at the waist.

Blood rushes in his veins, the feeling of wrong thrums in his gut… and he feels alive.

He just had sex with someone that doesn't bear Temari's features.

And he did not even need to go through the troublesome process of going after the said woman; he just need to pay her for her services rendered.

After throwing some bills on the bed, Shikamaru picks up his discarded clothes.

It's time to go home, back to his normal life.

Back to the real Temari.

~11 23 12AF GC P 11 28 12~

A/N: Hmn I don't wanna do this but…when I'm this bored I do crazy things…


	76. Extramarital Privilege

**Extra Marital Privilege**

"How did you like my anniversary gift?" Temari asks her husband as soon as she opens the door, impatiently welcoming his return.

Shikamaru looks a bit guilty.

"_What?" _Temari frowns. "I thought you like it?"

Shikamaru suddenly grabs Temari, pulling her roughly towards his chest and hugging her tightly.

"_Arg._ I can't breathe, _ass._" Temari's voice is muffled by Shikamaru's broad shoulder. "You're acting a bit too strange, you know."

"On my way home, I imagine you sleeping with someone else and I realize—" Shikamaru mutters seriously, his eyes glinting with a dangerous light as he now holds Temari at arm's length, his fingers digging a painful dent on her skin, "—I will kill him. I will, Temari," he declares softly, menacingly.

Temari smirks. "I know, ass. I will kill anyone you sleep with outside of my knowledge too."

Shikamaru let Temari go. Shrugging his shoulders, he mumbles, "Your clone disappeared before she could pick up the money I gave her."

Suddenly, Temari whacks Shikamaru's head. "Just be grateful I agreed to your outrageous request. The average woman you once dreamed of would be shocked by it."

"_Tch,_ it would have felt more genuine," Shikamaru grumbles, "if after I arrived home, you played the wronged wife. Wasn't that what this role playing is about? Aren't you curious as to what strategies I would do to make you forgive—"

Temari laughs. "But you'll never betray me, ne, lazy." The laughter turns to a smile. "I trust you implicitly."

After a heartbeat, Shikamaru touches his wife's mouth, grazing the outline of her lips with a finger. "My father said something, years and years ago, about the troublesome woman that would only show her softer side to the man she loves." Shikamaru's own lips lift to a slow grin. "I don't need the rush to feel alive. All I ever need is that troublesome woman."

"Good. Now, where's my gift? It should be really something different this time."

~11 23 12AF GC P 12 1 12~

A/N: Hehe Happy 2nd Anniversary to _In Between the Lines_…

And what I meant last time was…_Hmn I don't wanna do this but when I'm this bored I do crazy things …like cut this fic into 2 parts._

Hope you guys like this anniversary special…and before wrath falls on my cute head, I admit I enjoyed reading all your reviews ~hehe runs away fast~


	77. Murderer

**Murderer**

"Mom, Iruka-sensei said you need to meet him at the academy."

Why does she need to meet with Asuma's teacher? Somehow it sounds ominous to be called forth at the office. _"What—Why?"_ Temari just has to ask.

Asuma just shrugs. "They suspect I'm a murderer…"

"_HOW COULD THEY?! _You're just five. You haven't even mastered one of your father's jutsu yet."

Asuma hangs his head, his features becoming crestfallen.

Temari crouches down to her knees and looks into her son's eyes. "Listen, I won't allow them to treat you like the way your uncle Gaara was treated before back when he was younger."

The child simply nods his head. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course, you didn't."

—o0o—

At the teacher's office, Iruka-sensei sits behind a big desk while Shino and his daughter sit in front of one of its corner and Temari and Asuma on the other corner.

"What's this about?" growls Temari.

Iruka tries to answer, "Your son—"

Shino's five year old daughter sniffs loudly. "I just wanted to know…I didn't mean for them to die…"

Shino and Iruka simultaneously sigh.

Temari scowls at the adults, "How sure are you that my son killed them? If Shikamaru's here he will—_he'll kick both your asses so hard for wrongfully accusing his son!"_

"Calm down, Temari," Iruka entreats as Shino looks on steadily while the little girl tries not to hiccup. Her tears drying fast at the face of the older woman's ferocity.

"Asuma-kun, tell your mom she's scary and that I'm sorry," the little girl speaks bravely.

Temari finally glances at the little girl, feeling guilty. "Alright, I'll stop being scary…but you have to tell me what is this about."

The little girl suddenly offers a folded note to Temari. "I just wanted to discover what it meant."

Temari reaches for the note and recognizes Asuma's love letter. "Urm, I don't see…"

"I didn't know what it meant so I planted a bug on Asuma-kun's shirt…only—_only _the bug never returned so I put 5 bugs next. Then the same thing happened so I put 10 then 20 but they all disappeared…"

"_Oh,"_ Temari mutters.

"Do you know what happened to the bugs, Temari?" Shino questions, composedly.

"Do they look like a speck of dirt?" Temari asks in turn.

Shino nods his head.

"I did the laundry and—_unknowingly_—I turned the spinner on them."

"Hm," Shino mutters.

The little girl resumes crying.

"Mom, you murdered those amazing bugs," Asuma accuses, waving his forefinger at his mother.

Iruka heaves a sigh.

While Temari talks fast, "I'll try finding their bodies. At least we can give them a proper burial."

—o0o—

"Mom, I don't like her anymore," Asuma admits when both mother and child are back home after a long and tiring day.

"Why?"

"Dad's right."

Temari frowns.

"Girls are troublesome."

—o0o—

~12 1912AF P 1 26 13~

A/N: Anybody expected some bloody combat or something?...~cringes~


	78. Death

**Death **

Temari broke her porcelain cup as she carefully set it down on its saucer. Staring at it, the _d__éjà vu _made her blood ran cold through her veins. _"Shikamaru,"_ she murmured.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Temari stood up from the kitchen table, toppling the chair backward in her rush to get at the door fast.

Shikamaru wouldn't knock. He had a key. _Damn it_ who could it be this late at night?

Two Konoha shinobis stood there outside, one shuffling his feet in unease while the other wouldn't meet Temari's eyes.

"_Where is he?" _Temari growled.

"Hospital."

"_How bad?"_

The two shinobis didn't deem to speak.

"_HOW BAD?"_

"Temari, Lady Tsunade said to fetch you. There's not even time for you to bring your children to their grandparents. We're instructed to stay here to watch over them. You must hurry."

Temari chewed her bottom lip. "If this is Shikamaru's last, I want the kids to see him—"

"We didn't see him ourselves but Lady Tsunade said he looks so bad and mentioned that your kids shouldn't see him like that."

"Temari, you must hurry," added the other.

"Take care of Shikari and Asuma. Don't mention anything to them yet. When I return…I will do it myself."

—o0o—

The hospital was abuzz when Temari arrived. Medic nins were all running in different directions, going ahead with their tasks.

Ten nins were just brought to the hospital. They were suffering from serious blows. They had sustained explosion wounds and burns. Not only their skin and muscles but even their bones were charred that those conscious, their cries of agony echoed across the hallway.

Temari asked the medics she met on the way but nobody knew where Shikamaru is.

_Shikamaru…If his face and body were burned, what would distinguish him from the others?_

Temari then resorted to showing her ring to anyone she encountered. The band of gold is unique…Actually, it's not that unique. There is another one exactly like it. And Shikamaru is wearing it. If he was burned and identification is a problem then the ring…

Finally, one medic pointed to a closed door.

Temari opened the door, holding her breath, preparing for the worst. But even so, what she saw, as her eyes fall on the bed had fear gripping her heart.

"Shikamaru," she mumbles softly.

—o0o—

~12 21 12, 1 3,6 13A 13~

A/N: Yep, I know you think I'm leading you guys again…which means I have to do things I don't like just to be unpredictable.


	79. Bitter End

**Bitter End**

Temari took one step then another towards the bed.

Upon reaching its side, Temari outstretched her hand, stroking the bandage wrapped around Shikamaru's forehead before her finger drifted down to caress his cheek.

Bending low, Temari whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "You better pull through, ass, or I swear I'll kick your ass in front of your children."

Expecting Shikamaru to acknowledge her with a twitch, a flicker, a movement—_anything_— Temari was disappointed to see that her husband merely lay there.

Someone knocked and not needing an answer, the door was subsequently opened and heralded Lady Tsunade.

"He's not moving," Temari stated.

"He's in a coma from that head wound and the fact that he lost a lot of blood from his burns didn't help."

"Can't you just wake him up?"

Tsunade shook her head. "The will to wake up must come from him."

"Then, I'll shove it to him, his will," Temari declared.

"Yes. You're the one that could do that."

—o0o—

Temari opened the windows and sunlight filtered through inside the hospital room.

"You're missing all those glorious clouds today, lazy."

No movement.

"Shikari and Asuma are now staying with your parents. Knowing Yoshino, she'll turn your children against you. She'll probably tell them all your bad habits starting with your laziness."

No response. Temari tried again.

"Gaara and Kankuro are now on their way here. Kankuro will probably draw some lewd pictures on your bandages."

Like the past two days, Temari's words fell on deaf ears.

Temari then came closer towards the bed and removed Shikamaru's blanket. Underneath the hospital gown he wore, starting with his right foot, right leg, torso and both arms, his body was swathed in bandages because of his burns, Lady Tsunade explained.

Skin regeneration had, of course, taken care of the problem but still it needed time to heal.

Temari eyed up Shikamaru's injured right leg and abruptly she hit it with her closed fist strong enough that the bed moved with its force.

Still no reaction.

"_Damn it, ass!" _Temari growled_. Only, _suddenly feeling contrite…and that she might have done additional harm, Temari hastily lifted the hem of Shikamaru's gown to check.

Running her hand on his bandaged right leg just to be sure, Temari palpated for broken bones.

There were none.

Temari grunted a relief and was about to cover Shikamaru back when her eyes fell on his naked, un-bandaged left thigh.

Shrugging her shoulders with a _'Why not'_ attitude, Temari's hand started to travel from his left knee, and then softly moving upwards and inwards to his thigh.

Teasing and stroking the sensitive part of his inner thigh, Temari finally saw movement…of his fifth appendage.

"Typical," she mumbled, a smile on her lips.

"You're going to be alright, ass. I'll give you your will to live. Just lay down there and let me do all the work."

—o0o—

~1 14 13 AF P same~

A/N: Yup this is the fourth one. This is probably the last. I couldn't possibly top this one :P

Title: _Bitter End: Coma_

Newer A/N: Hmn for new readers, there are 3 other versions of this chapter. _Curious?_ Just check Chapter 82 Bitter End Recycle Bin. If not just skip the chapter on your way :D


	80. While you're sleeping

A/N: This is for SerenityRose5 and her supporter DiamondCrystal…hmn I think I misused the prompt…

Oh anyway it's required to read the previous chapter. Hmn don't take for granted that you have read it, not unless you've seen the fourth version, that is.

Thanks for the reviews, guys... still needs 4 to cross the 400 mark _yay!_

—o0o—

**While you were sleeping**

I heard Temari speaking but when I opened my eyes I saw that she wasn't speaking to me but to someone else.

He wore the standard Suna shinobi uniform with its beige flak jacket.

_Tch_, the troublesome woman seemed to be arguing with him—_WHAT THE FUCK!_ _Did he just kissed Temari on the lips and made some gross moaning sounds while at it?_

I commanded my limbs to move but they wouldn't.

Good thing, Temari pushed him away—_What?_—She snickered and rasped, _the nin could do better._

Did she just wave a red flag to an animal?

_Damn it_, my head hurt. It felt like it's being split open by Kakashi's chidori. _Hell_, all I could do was instruct my head to stop throbbing so I could concentrate on the situation—_problem_—at hand.

My eyes were now blurring from the pain too. This was not good.

I could still hear her and _his _grating voice. They were now whispering. There was no need to whisper but their voices really sounded like they were coming from far away.

I didn't think I have enough strength to do more than just one action. My options were then limited.

My first plan is to strangle the guy.

Second, kiss Temari to show the bastard how it's done.

Third, spank the troublesome woman.

_What a drag._

I couldn't even clear my eyesight; useless nerve-brain transmission, letting me down at this critical moment.

I wondered if they'd be able to discern that my eyelids fluttered. That was pretty much the only thing I could do, concentrate all my strength to keep my eyes open— _less than half open_— and waiting for _my_ Tem to notice.

But the Romeo nin detected it first and his eyes grew big and he yelped, _"He's awake!"_

Temari roughly shoved the bastard to the side, in her rush to get to me.

"Shikamaru," she said, almost breathless, unbelieving…only to abruptly changed to ferocious and scary, "_Asshole_, _it's been a week!"_

I had to close my eyes. Too much effort.

But she wouldn't let me. _"Wake up!"_ she kept shouting.

I wanted to say _I'm awake_ but that would use too much energy.

_Oh my God! Did she just hit my injured leg? Twice? Thrice now!_

"_You better wake up or I'll comfort myself with that nin over there!" _she shouted right into my ear.

That actually hurt more than the leg jab. I ordered a finger to move but my damn body still wouldn't follow my command.

I had to have a plan. If I mustered all my strength and gave it in one burst, I'd be able to do this.

I squeezed my eyes and let a tear fall.

_Damn it_. Now, I'd be called cry baby forever.

Unexpectedly, I could feel Temari's hand massaging my injured leg; her tone contrite and rambling, she said, "You're okay. I'm not yet a widow. Good. That's good."

—o0o—

The next day.

"Hey Nara, this is Kankuro. Temari ordered me to explain under the pain of death. _Uhm_. .._Well._ It was my idea," the face-painted nin mumbled. "Whatever you saw yesterday, forget about it."

Still no answer.

"Hey ass, my ass is on the line here if you revert back to coma."

No answer.

"The nin's mission was to kiss Temari back to life. _Arg,_ _I said that wrong!" _Kankuro smacked his own head. "Ass, here's the deal. Temari's getting more worried as days passed by without you waking up. A worried Temari is a very quiet Temari. _You know that, right?_ Well, the kiss was supposed to jolt her to anger, so was the idea that she needs comforting _blah, blah._ Nobody predicted you would open your eyes at the exact moment the kiss was in progress."

Shikamaru's index finger moved almost imperceptibly.

"Good. You better wake up soon since you have to pay that nin about the price of an S—_alright _about the going rate for an A mission. He did put his life on the line."

—o0o—

~1 15, 19 13AF P 1 19 13~.


	81. The Legend of a Jealous Shikamaru

A/N: Okay okay since a part of me agrees with some of you guys, here's another attempt…

—o0o—

**The Legend of a Jealous Shikamaru**

"Have you ever seen Temari-san's husband gets jealous?" a nin wearing a beige flak jacket suddenly ambushes a blond clueless-looking civilian, walking carefree on one of Konoha's unpopulated back alleys.

The civilian, wearing a bright orange shirt and blue pants and having whiskers drawn across his cheeks, glances at the kunai held at his throat and then at the nin. "No need to point that thing, _dattebayo._" He gulps as he raises two hands in surrender.

The nin looks surreptitiously left then right, checking that nobody has seen them before shoving the kunai back to his pouch and pulling the collar of his hostage as he leads them deeper into the alley. "I won't hurt you. I just need answers."

"O_kay._"

—o0o—

"This happened a long time ago. Temari worked as Suna's ambassador and Shikamaru, that's her husband, he was always her guide whenever she was here—"

"Hey _dimwit_, just answer the question. I don't have to hear their entire love story," the nin growls.

"_I'm not a dimwit! You are."_

—o0o—

"A long time ago, Temari arrived here with a group and one of the members of her team was rumoured to be her boyfriend."

The nin raises his palm outwards. "Stop."

"_Eh?"_

"How bad did that guy end up?"

"Don't you want to hear the story? It's really something. Everyone was talking several years back because of it."

"Alright. I might as well," the Suna nin grunts.

"So unknown to everyone, Temari was the one who spread the rumour to cover up that she did have a boyfriend. But then even the real boyfriend was not informed of her plan. After a night spent drinking sake at a bar, Shikamaru then went in search of the bastard—"

"Then he beat the nin into a pulp."

"No."

"_No?" _the Suna nin asks, perplexed.

"Yep. When Shikamaru found the guy he said and I quote, _'You better like her more than I do, asshole, because if I learn hic that you're just toying with her, I'll—I'll'_ that was when he passed out."

The nin frowns. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?"_

"Yeah. Shikamaru took a mission outside of Konoha immediately after that. He avoided Temari like the plague and the time they unexpectedly crossed paths again, he was really very unfriendly towards her. You know, she shouts, he shouts back that kind of thing."

"I take it he doesn't usually shout back."

"_Hell no._ Shikamaru usually just let everything slide. You won't see him ruffled."

"So what happened after that?"

"Temari wanted a showdown. He didn't back down. They fought. Shikamaru wasn't holding back even when his opponent was a woman. They were both gasping with exhaustion when Temari finally declared her trump card. And just like that the fight was over."

"And Temari-san won," the Suna nin concludes smugly.

"That was not how the witnesses saw it. Temari was on the ground underneath Shikamaru after all."

"So in the end the guy got off lightly?"

"_What guy?" _Naruto questions, baffled.

"The fake boyfriend."

"Oh _him_. Temari took care of that. I heard that she broke all his bones for not denying things to Shikamaru which started her two months of hell she claimed."

All of a sudden, a voice intrudes, yelling, _"There you are!"_

"Oh hi, Temari. I'm just conversing with your fellow sand—" Naruto stops talking. The nin he was speaking to suddenly runs and Temari goes after him.

"Nice talking to you, _dattebayo!_" Naruto shouts after them.

—o0o—

~1 20 13AF P 1 21 13~


	82. Ch 79 Recycle Bin

**The Four Versions of Bitter End**

**Number Three**

_**Bitter End: Burned**_

Temari broke her porcelain cup as she carefully set it down on its saucer. Staring at it, the _d__éjà vu _made her blood ran cold through her veins. _"Shikamaru,"_ she murmured.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Temari stood up from the kitchen table, toppling the chair backward in her rush to get at the door fast.

Shikamaru wouldn't knock. He had a key. _Damn it_ who could it be this late at night?

Two Konoha shinobis stood there outside, one shuffling his feet in unease while the other wouldn't meet Temari's eyes.

"_Where is he?" _Temari growled.

"Hospital."

"_How bad?"_

The two shinobis didn't deem to speak.

"_HOW BAD?"_

"Temari, Lady Tsunade said to fetch you. We're instructed to stay here to watch over your children. You must hurry."

Temari chewed her bottom lip. "If this is Shikamaru's last, I want the kids to see him—"

"We don't know—_we didn't _see him ourselves but Lady Tsunade said he looks so bad and mentioned that your kids shouldn't see him like that."

"Temari, you must hurry," added the other.

"Take care of Shikari and Asuma. Don't mention anything to them yet. When I return…I will do it myself."

—o0o—

The hospital was abuzz when Temari arrived. Medic nins were all running in different directions, going ahead with their tasks.

Ten nins were just brought to the hospital. They were suffering from serious blows. They had sustained explosion wounds and burns. Not only their skin and muscles but even their bones were charred that those conscious, their cries of agony echoed across the hallway.

Temari asked the medics she met on the way but nobody knew where Shikamaru is.

_Shikamaru…If his face and body were burned, what would distinguish him from the others?_

Temari then resorted to showing her ring to anyone she encountered. The band of gold is unique…Actually, it's not that unique. There is another one exactly like it. And Shikamaru is wearing it. If he was burned and identification is a problem then the ring…

Finally, one medic pointed to a closed door.

Temari opened the door, holding her breath, preparing for the worst. But even so, what she saw, as her eyes fall on the bed had fear gripping her heart.

"Shikamaru," she mumbled softly before she took one step then another towards the bed but before Temari could reach it, two arms engulfed her in an embrace.

"He's wearing the same stud," the older woman cried as she tightened her hold.

Temari removed the hands from around her and Yoshino allowed her to. Taking a deep breath, Temari put one foot in front of the other to reach the bed.

The bed had a lone occupant…and he was covered from toe to head with a white blanket.

Temari, her heart beating crazily inside her chest, slowly lifted the blanket to uncover his face.

The face was charred until it was unrecognizable. Still it couldn't be Shikamaru—_except_ on his ear, a stud similar to the one worn by the Ino-Shika-Cho team, still remained attached.

Yoshino wept loudly.

Temari swivelled around to face her mother-in-law. "_IT'S NOT HIM!_ Those studs were bought by Asuma from a store that sells hundreds like it!"

"The body was found where the ambush happened, Temari," Shikaku softly uttered from his position near the window. "And everyone had already been accounted for."

"That's—_that's_…" Temari didn't know what to say. Turning around, she abruptly yanked the blanket off the body.

"_Temari!"_ shouted Shikaku, stopping her.

The body was burned so bad that now that Temari had seen it, she could feel bile rising from her throat, pushing the acid taste down and fighting off tears, Temari grabbed the corpse's left hand and stared at its fourth finger.

"He's wearing a ring," Temari rasped as tears flowed unchecked from her eyes, "but not the same as mine." Temari's smile finally couldn't be hidden, not even by her tears which swelled from happiness.

—o0o—

_Several days later…_

"The intel said those bastards are hiding him here," the Kunoichi whispered as her eyes were trained at the old, abandoned two-storied building.

The two shinobi nodded their heads towards their team leader. They had gone through the plan before they had set out with this mission and again ten minutes ago. Nothing should go wrong or else the Kunoichi would cut their throat.

The two shinobi's task was to infiltrate and retrieve an important package while their leader would act as the bait then attack.

When out of the blue, three enemy nins shoot off from the building. Temari immediately went after them providing cover for her team to sneak inside the building.

The battle only took ten minutes.

Three bodies, slashed and bleeding, lay on the ground while the kunoichi tried to catch her breath; her eyes twin pools of hatred.

"_Why?"_ one of the enemies asked, with his last breath.

Temari growled, "Nobody messes with my family—"

"You're too late," a voice called her attention from behind.

Turning her head towards the voice, she stared at the dirty shinobi accompanied by her team.

"_Hmp _so they were actually fleeing," scowled Temari. "If you could take care of them yourself, you should have done so at the very beginning, _ass!" _The kunoichi, not allowing the other nin a word in edgewise, roared at the top of her voice, _"Did you know what they did! They burned a body and made it look like it's you!_"

"Tch, okay let me rephrase that. You're just in time, woman."

Temari came closer and abruptly took a swing at Shikamaru who didn't bother to avoid her fist. "That's for making us all worry!" Temari yelled then just as swiftly she grabbed his head and kissed him in front of their companions, one of which looked away and the other, gawked.

"What's the kiss for?" Shikamaru questioned.

"For being alive."

—o0o—

~1 13 13AF, P same; 1 14,15 13AF Re P 1 16 13~

—o0o—

—o0o—

**The Four Versions of Bitter End**

**Number Two**

_**Bitter End: Missing**_

The hospital was abuzz when Temari arrived. Medic nins were all running in different directions, going ahead with their tasks.

Ten nins were just brought to the hospital. They were suffering from serious blows. They had sustained explosion wounds and burns. Not only their skin and muscles but even their bones were charred that those conscious, their cries of agony echoed across the hallway.

Temari asked the medics she met on the way but nobody knew where Shikamaru is.

_Shikamaru…If his face and body were burned, what would distinguish him from the others?_

Temari then resorted to showing her ring to anyone she encountered. The band of gold is unique…Actually, it's not that unique. There is another one exactly like it. And Shikamaru is wearing it. If he was burned and identification is a problem then the ring…

Finally, one medic pointed to a closed door.

Temari opened the door, holding her breath, preparing for the worst. But even so, what she saw, as her eyes fall on the bed had fear gripping her heart.

"Shikamaru," she mumbled softly.

Temari took one step then another towards the bed. Upon reaching its side, two arms engulfed her middle in a tight embrace.

Temari allowed the older woman to cry, her face drenched as it rested on Temari's bosom. Temari remained standing while her mother-in-law continued sitting on the edge of the bed, their arms around each other.

Temari's yukata soon bore the mark of tears, some of it hers.

So this was the reason why Lady Tsunade advised those two nins to tell her that she shouldn't bring the kids with her. Lady Tsunade knew that she would have her hands full dealing with one other member of the family.

"What happened?" Temari asked after a while when the arms around her had become lax. She knew then that Yoshino had control of her emotions.

"Nobody knows where Shikamaru is. All they found is this ring." Yoshino showed a ring identical to the one worn by Temari. "Shikaku has already gone to help with the search. But you know what this ring means…"

Temari stared at the ring. Of course, she knew Shikamaru wouldn't take it off no matter what.

Temari who had been holding herself in a tight rein could only reach for her ring's pair. She needed to be strong because the lazy ass—_he's not here_...maybe for always…

—o0o—

There was a soft knock on the door, seeming to warn Yoshino and Temari to find their composure fast.

The two women hastily wiped their eyes before Yoshino said, "Come in."

"I wasn't sure if this is the right room," Shikaku explained the knock as he came in, holding the door open. "Look who I found." He smiled opening the door wider.

Temari flew towards the door, colliding with a man's chest. The man's arms immediately went around her, holding her tight.

"Where'd you find him?" Yoshino asked from the bed. Her legs felt like they have turned to jelly in her relief seeing her son.

"At the inn where he and his team stayed for the night. He couldn't find his ring after the battle so he returned there retracing his steps, searching for it," Shikaku replied, censure lacing his voice. "He couldn't even wait to tell his family first that he's okay."

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry dad, mom, Tem."

And to Temari alone, he whispered, "I'm sorry I lost our ring." He said the words softly as he squeezed her closer.

"You didn't lose it." Temari snuggled deeper in Shikamaru's embrace. "And I'm glad I didn't lose you."

—o0o—

~1 12 13AF, P same; 1 25 13AF Re P 1 26 13~

—o0o—

—o0o—

**The Four Versions of Bitter End**

**Number One**

_**Bitter End: Alive**_

Temari took one step then another towards the bed. Upon reaching its side, two arms engulfed her middle in a tight embrace.

Temari allowed the grown man to cry, his face resting on her chest while she remained standing and he seated on the bed, with their arms around each other. Her yukata soon bore the mark of his copious tears.

So this was the reason why Lady Tsunade advised those two nins to tell her that she shouldn't bring the children with her. Lady Tsunade didn't want the kids to witness their dad broke down and not because of the cuts and bruises he sustained.

Temari smiled, not seen but heard in her voice as she reprimanded without heat, "After all these years, you're still a crybaby."

"Shut up, woman."

"What happened?" Temari asked after a while when the arms around her had become lax. She knew then that Shikamaru would be alright.

"I have to kill them all, to get back to you. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," Temari simply answered. Guilt could change a man until he's unrecognizable, a shell of his former self. Her fear stemmed from that. After all she knew Shikamaru's more prone to succumb to guilt _then _drinking more than any other shinobi.

"They used their children as their shield—"

"What a bunch of cowards!" Temari rasped.

"Those kids were just six—seven years old. Before I could counter, one of the shinobis told me that I wouldn't dare attack his son for the boy wore explosive tags. He said explicitly that the death of his boy would be in my hands; that I should just allow them to kill me."

Temari sat on the edge of the bed beside her husband, her hands grasping his. "I'm glad you're alive, Shikamaru. You have a son and a daughter that need you. I'm glad you choose your life."

Shikamaru stared at the white wall of the hospital. "I can hear their cries from here."

"The medics— _everyone_—even Lady Tsunade are rushing about trying to save them."

Shikamaru sighed, clearly showing his relief that the Konoha hospital didn't refuse to treat the foreign nins.

"It will be alright," Temari announced confidently, dropping her head sideways to rest on Shikamaru's shoulder.

—o0o—

~1 8 13AF P1 11 13; Re P 1 26 13~

A/N: I uploaded the _'Death' _Chapter before I wrote any of these… _whew_ at the start there was that _Oh my God what if I can't think of a way to save him_ moment…

And then in the end, I did the _'Bitter End'_ Chapter four times…

I'm gonna follow the fourth version's storyline though…so if you don't want to be confused just ignore this chapter and you'll be fine.


	83. Dawn to Dusk

A/N: You guys with me still?

—o0o—

**Dawn to Dusk**

The hospital room on the corner, the label reads Room 204 Nara Shikanaru. The _ass_ is transferred from the intensive ward to just a regular room. _Finally._

Opening the door, Temari closes it with her foot, grinning at the patient. "Hi," she greets jauntily, shaking the package in her hand, "I brought you your favourite bento."

"Did you make it?" Shikamaru asks with his voice still raspy from underuse.

Temari's eyes gleam at the indirect praise. Of course, his favourite bento is something she throws in together and presto a meal that's unpredictable as her. _"Yeah."_

"You do know that my stomach is a bit tender, right?"

"Cry baby, I'll go buy ri—"

Shikamaru raises his bandaged hand and with his index finger he gestures for Temari to come closer. "Give me."

Temari smirks, approaching the bed with a feminine swagger, her short yukata with its cut in the middle showing a lot of legs.

"Stop that."

"What?" Temari raises a shapely brow.

"Don't walk sexily."

"I wasn't aware I was doing it." The smile on Temari's lips belies her words.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru grunts.

"Want me to feed you?"

Shikamaru shrugs, looking at his two still bandaged arms. Although all of the fingers are exposed, bending his arms at the joints is still painful.

Sitting sideways on the bed, facing Shikamaru with her yukata riding up on her thighs, Temari opens the bento box and uses a chopstick to pick a sizable vegetable tempura. Inflating her cheeks, she blows at the piece of battered sweet potato provocatively.

Shikamaru's breathe hitches loudly. "Woman, you do know that my _err_ appetite is fine. It's my body that's not."

Temari shrugs, not bothering with an answer. _"Open wide."_

Shikamaru opens his mouth and Temari dumps the food in, not waiting for him to chew just a part of it. He then struggles to keep the large portion inside his mouth, eying Temari complainingly.

"Enjoy this experience while you can, lazy _ass_. When you're well enough…" Temari lets her words fade threateningly.

Shikamaru gulps down his poorly masticated food. "Alright. I get all the hints. We'll have sex from dusk to dawn then from dawn to dusk."

"Wrong," Temari answers snappily.

Shikamaru frowns.

"First, I'm going to punish you for scaring the crap out of me," growls Temari before her voice suddenly turns seductive as she utters a promise, "then we'll have sex from dusk to dawn then from dawn to dusk."

—o0o—

After a while, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Temari calls out, putting the lid back on the bento.

The door slowly opens. A boy about seven enters, looking wary.

Temari stands up from the edge of Shikamaru's bed. "Are you lost, boy?"

"No." The boy shuffles his feet.

Temari raises her brow.

"I'm looking for my father," the boy answers.

Temari chuckles, "Whoever your father is, he's not here."

"You're wrong," the boy mutters, his shyness gone, "he's here." The boy then raises his arm, his index finger pointing towards the man on the bed.

Shikamaru glances at his shocked wife. _"Erm Temari…"_

"That dusk to dawn thing—" a very pregnant pause occurs before Temari screams, "—_it won't happen,_ _asshole!_"

—o0o—

~2 24 13AF P 2 26 13~

A/N: Wow I haven't updated this series in a month! Can't believe time went by so fast.


	84. Love Child

**Love Child**

"Naru, your father was an asshole but I loved him…so if there will come a time that you two will come face to face, I don't want you to meet him with anger in your heart," the woman, with nondescript brown hair and ordinary face lightened by a gentle smile, spoke quietly, "Promise me."

"Yes, mother," the boy called Naru agreed.

And months later, Naru keeps his promise as he stands before the man's hospital bed, in awe at the chance to finally meet the man that sired him.

The man looked unmistakably like him—_only older._

He finally finds his father…He can't wait to tell his mother about it.

—o0o—

~ 3 6 13AFP~

A/N: Finally a drabble length!

Yep, this one is inspired by LadyTemari. I love the fact that she had a theory that it made me think why not ask for the others' theories as well…_Me?_ I think the kid came from a stork.

_Anyone, game?_


	85. Dusk to Dawn

**Dusk to Dawn**

"Thanks for the trust, woman," Shikamaru utters sarcastically.

Temari glares at the man on the bed. "Look at him, he's a miniature you!"

"Tch, all the Naras look the same."

Temari bares her teeth as she snaps, "_My_ son doesn't!"

"Woman, _shhh_." Shikamaru cautions, trying to sound calm, "Anyone walking behind that door will think you're saying your kid is not mine."

"_I couldn't care less about that, asshole!"_

Shikamaru appears chagrined. "There's a kid, Temari."

The said kid smiles though. "It's okay. My mother swears all the time that my father is an asshole."

"Oh my God, there _there's _your proof—" Temari gestures at the boy. "—he's really your son!"

Shikamaru heaves an exasperated sigh. "What do you mean _proof_? I'm not an asshole. I didn't betray you that way! I don't even know who his mother is."

"_The fuck Shikamaru! You mean there's more than one possibility!_"

"Eh?" Shikamaru frowns. "_What?_ I didn't have another woman, much less two or three of them _damn it!"_

"_Why the hell are you swearing at me?" _Temari glowers furiously."That your guilt speaking, I just know it!"

Shikamaru shakes his head, raising both bandaged hands in surrender, giving up. "Sure he's my son."

Temari splutters in disbelief.

Shikamaru merely ignores Temari and the black aura that's enveloping her. Swivelling to face the kid, he asks, "What's your name, boy?"

"Naru," the boy answers.

"What you doing in the hospital?"

"Visiting my mom. She's sick." Suddenly grinning at Shikamaru, he suggests, "You wanna go see her?"

Done gnashing her teeth, Temari butts in, growling menacingly, "Yes. Bring me to your mother. I want to _meet_ her."

"Naru, if you want your mother safe, don't ever bring that woman near her. Understand?" Shikamaru commands the boy softly.

The boy nods his head solemnly. "She's a bad woman, isn't she?"

"No," Shikamaru replies then with a slight smile twisting his lips, he adds, "She's my wife."

Confused, the boy stares at Temari and Temari answers back with a dark look of her own.

Shikamaru sighs. Addressing the boy, he mutters, "Now, tell that troublesome woman, why you think I'm your father."

"You're my father because your name is Nara Shikanaru! It says so at the door."

Temari mouths a surprised, _"Oh."_

"Yes _oh_," Shikamaru retorts. "Now, do you believe me, woman?"

Instead of appearing apologetic, Temari huffs loudly. Unable to watch her husband gloating, she hastily squats down and meets the boy's eyes. "This man here is called Nara Shikamaru not Nara Shikanaru."

The boy glances from Temari then to the man on the bed. "But…"

"Someone misspelled the label at the door," explains Temari.

The boy's happiness is replaced by the look of sadness.

"Why don't you ask your aunt Temari to take you to your father?" Shikamaru suggests softly.

"But she's evil," the boy replies.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have married her if she's that bad."

The boy scrutinizes the woman kneeling in front of him. She seems nice, now that she's smiling like she won the lottery. Inhaling deeply, the boy then asks pleadingly, "Will you take me to my father?"

"We'll ask permission from your mother first," Temari agrees.

"But the man said—"

"Don't worry, she won't hurt your mom," Shikamaru says encouragingly to the boy and to Temari, he sardonically grumbles, "Don't take too long. We still have to decide how you will best compensate me."

—o0o—

~2 26 13, 3 5 13 A 13~

A/N: Bet the first thing you'll do is check Chap 83 for the typo …

I got some awesome theories and ideas as reviews… I love writing because of you guys :D

and the one that unfave the story… ~grins~ can you come back now?


	86. Shave

**Shave**

The bandage around Shikamaru's head was finally removed on his last day on the hospital exposing the long gash that runs from his temple to the centre of his head. The wound was approximated close by staples and the hair around it was shaved off. With his remaining hair scraggly and sticking out only on the bottom half of his head, he looked laughable with it on.

Temari, done chuckling at Shikamaru's expense, took a kunai and hacked all of his hair, skinning his head before going home.

Now that Shikamaru's hair was starting to grow back, it became itchy. And one time, Temari saw him scratching his head.

Temari sat on their living room couch and ordered, "Come here."

Shikamaru slowly lay on his back on the couch and used Temari's legs as his pillow and the woman started systematically scratching his head.

"I miss combing my fingers through your hair," muttered Temari, gazing at her nails as they scraped through Shikamaru's two millimetre hair growth.

"_Tch," _was Shikamaru's only reply, comfortable and with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Temari roughly turned Shikamaru's head sideways atop her legs. "Without your ponytail you appear like a badass nin."

"_As oppose to lazy ass?"_ grunted Shikamaru, a hand touching his abused neck.

"Yeah. With that scar you look like the man I pictured myself married to back when I was younger."

Shikamaru eyed Temari. "I'm going to grow my hair back, woman," he warned; establishing that fact before the seed of that unwanted idea grows further on his wife.

Temari smirked. "Good for you, I miss running my fingers through your hair more than I like my taste in men during my youth."

—o0o—

~3 21 13 AF P~

A/N: Made this so I'll stop itching to upload the latest chapter of _**'Coded Messages'**_. Someone will leave a review with an answer for the chapter _The Kazekage's other message _soon, right?…_gah _waiting sucks.

Review?


	87. I quit prologue

A/N: Aw still no review for the previous chapter…

_Hmn _let me do this then…

**I Quit**

_Man, I totally suck!_

I expelled a breath. I grunted. I pouted again. _Damn it! I quit!_

…I wondered why despite everything I have done, I'm not really lovable.

I twisted my mouth, crossed my arms and leaned backwards…

I snorted. I thumped my own head.

I should…stick around.

I sighed defeated…


	88. I quit

A/N: _Err_ you guys just read too much from the title of the fic…uhm… as intended :P _~runs for cover…behind Miko~_

**I Quit**

I vigorously rub my head with a towel, hastily drying my blond hair when my reflection on the mirror caught my attention.

Staring at my own image, I stuck out my tongue willing myself to laugh—only my eyes wouldn't gleam at the self-inflicted humour. Pouting, I threw my wet towel and missed the laundry basket. _Man, I totally suck!_

Glowering, I put on my regular clothes and tied my forehead protector before marching towards the table. I'm eating alone again. _Damn it_, lately most of the time I eat alone.

_Alone! Alone! Alone!_

I sleep alone. I wake up alone. I eat alone.

I expelled a breath. I grunted. I pouted again. _Damn it! I quit!_

I quit love.

As I reached for my milk drink, I wondered why despite everything I have done, I'm not really lovable. For that person, I had given everything, _you hear!_ Only I felt that I'm still taken for granted. So yeah starting today, I officially gave up on that love.

I twisted my mouth, crossed my arms and leaned backwards on my chair, savouring the silence in my rented room.

_Savour?_ Who am I kidding!

If I had chosen someone else to love right from the start then maybe I would have ended up with my happily ever after.

I snorted. I thumped my own head. _Man,_ someone gave me love once all those years ago but I let it go and now I eat alone._ Hmp!_

As I sucked through the straw, I realized my mistakes from the past. I should have hold on to that love. Afterall, people were right, I was being stupid. _Baka!_ That was what everyone told me when I broke that person's heart. I should have stick around and not left at the time.

_Listen to me. My words dripped with regrets!_

_Arg,_ I rumpled my fair hair irately and I ended up with damp clumps of yellow straw sticking out from my head. It made me look crazy.

Yep, I was crazy for letting go of that one honest love. I hit my head. _Aw! _Then again._ Ouch!_

After beating myself countless times, I allowed myself to wonder if Hinata would still have me after all these years…

I sighed defeated then slowly, I grinned.

If she wouldn't…I'd ask Shikamaru for strategy _dattebayo._

Hmn he's a genius and he got Temari…Yeah and I doubt that those two ever eat alone.

—o0o—

~3 22 13AF P 3 23 13~

A/N: hehe thank you guys for the reviews…I feel super appreciated and _uhmm_ ~gulps~ don't kill me :P I still have many things that I want to do like write…and play around…and write some more.


	89. Hiding in plain sight

**Hiding in plain sight**

I need to talk to Shikamaru_, dattebayo! _So I knock on his—_uhm_ _their_— door at six in the morning. Can't help if I'm early I'm in a rush. He should be awake…_hopefully._

My fist banging on their door is way too loud but nobody is stirring from inside the house. _Sheesh._ I dash to the window which is only a foot away from the door, pressing my face on the cold glass pane to make sure.

Nope. Nada. Nobody is awake yet.

I return to my post by the door, just to continue banging enthusiastically on the wooden plank. If I apply a bit more pressure I think I can easily crack it and create my own opening. That's a strategy— _err _not a good one though. Temari-san will have my head then my arms then my legs then my stomach until there's nothing left.

I shiver.

Finally, after five more minutes of _my-strength-modulated_ knocking, I hear a shuffle of feet approaching. I let out a wallop of joy, singing Shikamaru's name in a loud sing song voice.

Then slowly—_pfft_ more likely lazily— the door is opened from the inside. Only a bald head pops out from the crack instead of Shikamaru's. It surprises me big time and reflexively I jump backwards.

"What do you want?" the baldy mutters in a terrifying undertone.

Baldy sure looks menacing. A scar runs horizontally on top of his shaved head and his eyes are drooping dangerously. "I'm—_I'm_ looking for Shikamaru," I stutter. I hope I didn't wake this guy up.

"_Tch,"_ he answers in displeasure.

Did I just offend Shikamaru's evil looking relative? With both my feet starting to step backwards away from the door, I babble quickly, "_Anou-sa_, _anou-sa_ I'll come back later. Tell him I came by. You probably don't know me—I'm Naruto by the way. Nice meeting you. _Ja'ne!_" I mumble goodbye hastily then without waiting for a reply, I pivot around, running for dear life.

I don't know who is scarier: Gaara's sister or baldy.

Peering back over my shoulder, baldy is looking at me with his brows knitted together then he yawns and closes the door. Sighing in relief I slow down into a walk. _I almost find out, dattebayo._

—o0o—

~4 14 2013AF U4 20 13~

A/N: _You have just been punned!_

_._

_._

_._

A/N 2: ~Scratches my own head~ Okay I'm still hiding this fic in plain sight…crickets chirp…yeeep the changes are just part of the pun and is temporary.

I now know thanks to the reviews…that I should have explained that much :P


	90. Love Sucks

A/N: Thanks to all the guys that was able to get the _Hiding in Plain Sight_'s joke. Now, I got an extra name that I like better than my current one. Talk about karma…my own joke biting me where it actually bothers me.

And yep for _**Coded Messages**_…you guys can post your answers with or without explanations. I don't know what I plan to do yet so feel free to provide the others with answers :P

—o0o—

**Love Sucks**

A bald and scarred man is relaxing on the clearing within the woods when he detects a set of footsteps approaching. Using his hands to push his upper body up from the ground, he then takes a look. As expected, it's his wife finally arriving from a mission.

"Look at that. Lazy as ever," the blonde woman says in greeting, standing in front of the man sitting on the grass.

"_Tch,_ I was waiting for you."

The kunoichi snorts. "It would have been more convenient for me if you waited in the house."

The man slowly stands up, instinctively dusting off his pants' seat while giving the woman a once over. Noting that she's unhurt, he then drawls in a deep voice, "I didn't want the kids to see this." Suddenly, the man grabs the woman, catching her around her hips and pulling her closer in an embrace before his lips swoop down to her lips.

With their lips lock the man deepens their kiss, the tip of his tongue sweeping all over the woman's mouth. The woman reciprocates, clawing desperately at the man's back while her own tongue plays with his, sucking and tasting.

When all of a sudden, the blonde woman just raises her head then immediately she pushes the man's chest off her.

"_What?" _the man complains gruffly.

"I thought I heard something."

—o0o—

Naruto, his mind preoccupied with the questions he wishes to ask Shikamaru, has ambled aimlessly along ever since this morning after knocking on his friend's house. The blond shinobi sorely needs advice from a love guru and to him that's Shikamaru. Afterall, amongst all his friends, only that lucky bastard is in a stable relationship albeit with a frightening woman from another village.

_So how does Shikamaru do it?_

Deep in thought; Naruto just walks round and round with no real destination in mind, not bothering to take notice of his surroundings and not realizing that he has almost reached the clearing in the woods.

With his lower lip jutting out in a pout, he automatically puts his foot forward one after the other, when suddenly he notices a blur in the distance approaching his direction fast.

Not in a mood to say hello to anyone, he jumps over the nearby bushes, hiding himself and his chakra.

When the blur distinguishes herself to be Temari and approaches some man in the clearing, Naruto's eyes widen in surprise from his hide-out.

_Shikamaru's wife is being kissed by baldy!...But—but then she's letting him!_

_Gaara's sister is betraying his friend with an evil cousin! Really evil cousin!_

The world just tilts on its axis for Naruto. His mind screams _noooo _while he pictures himself dropping into a bottomless pit.

Shikamaru, his love guru, is—_is_— _no more!_

How can he find love if Shikamaru's love just proves that a woman's love is fragile?

It's been years and years since Hinata declared she loves him…so…_so_ she's not in love with him anymore.

Standing up from his hidey-hole, Naruto's shoulders sag forward. He then overhears Temari say, "I thought I heard something."

So quietly, he drags both his feet as he starts his journey back to his apartment. He may as well face it. He will be eating breakfast _all alone_ for the rest of his life.

With the thought, Naruto walks away undetected. He continues to just shuffle his feet with his spine curving further forward as his shoulders slump, his arms straight on his sides and palms up and pointing backwards while his tears stream copiously from his eyes.

_Aw love sucks dattebayo. _

—o0o—

~4 26 13AF U4 29 13~

A/N: _Review?_ :D


	91. Lazy With A Cause

**Lazy With A Cause**

I'm going to become like Shikamaru. I'm going to be lazy, _man!_

I just lost any motivation. They say love makes the world go round so I'm going to stay in my dinky hole and not move ever because my world has just stopped turning.

I let out a very loud sigh; my expelled breathe vibrating my lower lip in my disappointment.

_Ahh,_ as I wiggle comfortably on my big, comfy bed, I relax. Being lazy should be easy.

As I stare at the white, non-changing, boring ceiling, I think of Hinata.

She's so quiet and shy but brave and beautiful.

That momentous day, years and years ago, she almost died because of me…

So self-sacrificing of her—_and_ here I am moaning about me. _So selfish!_

My friend—Shikamaru—_man,_ your wife is taking you for a fool.

I suddenly spring up from the bed. _Holy shit_ what about Shikamaru? What should I do? Tell him? I—_I _should, _dattebayo!_ It's the right thing to do…

Resolutely, I pump my fist energetically and make an oath to tell Shikamaru about what I've seen in the woods when I remember…

Nah, I'm a changed man. I'm gonna be lazy. I'm gonna stay here and be miserable for the rest of my life. Shikamaru can take care of himself.

Actually, everyone in the village can. Nobody—_sniffs_— needs me anymore!

—o0o—

~5 3 13AF U5 11 13~


	92. The Cut

**The cut**

"Asuma get back here!" Temari hollers at the direction of the trees.

Shikamaru, obviously woken up by the commotion in the backyard, rubs his eyes and yawns before asking, "What has _your_ son done now?"

Temari swivels around and faces her husband, peeved and obviously the question just irritated her some more as she snaps, "_Ugh_ you're wrong. He's your son! Definitely yours."

"_Tch_ stop talking in riddles."

Temari stomps her foot in frustration. "He cut his hair—s_haved all of it!"_

Shikamaru sighs. "Why are you so bothered about it? It will grow back."

"My son has silky blond hair and it's gone!" yells Temari. "Now, Asuma looks like you! I didn't even know that it's his dream to look like his _lazyass _father! While Shikari—_Shikari's _name already sounds more like yours than mine! And with that blackish hair, she already looks like a miniature you! Now, nobody looks like miniature me! _It's not fair!"_

"Temari calm down. You'll have your little boy back."

"You don't understand! My son hates my hair!"

Shikamaru grabs Temari and tries to wrap his arms around her. "You know you're cute when you're acting childish."

"_Haha."_ Temari shoves Shikamaru's arms away.

"Tell you what we'll make another one and we'll make sure he or she will look like you—_just you._"

Temari smirks and allows herself to be haul towards Shikamaru's wide chest.

Shikamaru, seeing her grin, has a sinking feeling that he's just been manipulated. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

—o0o—

~5 18 13AF U~

A/N: review? …it will super thrill me if I reach 500 with this :D


	93. The Cat

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No."

Shikamaru's breath whooshes out loudly in his relief.

Instead of shoving her husband off her, Temari watches the face of the man whose arms are still around her as a mysterious grin peaks from her red lips.

Shikamaru looks down at his troublesome woman, the dismay of before returning two-fold. _"What?"_ he mutters under his breath; almost afraid to ask.

The grin widens. "I adopted," Temari answers.

Shikamaru groans, removing his arms from around his wife.

Eagerly, Temari prattles on, "You'll like her. She's yellow, fierce and deadly like me."

"No, Temari," grunts Shikamaru. "The answer is no. Raising two kids is already troublesome as it is."

"_Let me finish, ass!"_ rasps Temari. "You—"

Shikamaru interrupts, "Woman, just answer me, why do you want to adopt?"

Temari glares at her husband then taking a deep breath while counting a fast twenty she tries to control her temper; recognizing that getting herself angry will just make things longer to settle. "_Why?_ Because the poor thing was abandoned and then she almost starved to death. If I haven't found her, she'll probably be a goner by now."

Shikamaru frowns. If the kid is in a bad shape, of course, Temari will make it her mission to take care of her. He sighs inwardly. His wife may look like a tough nut but she's still a marshmallow against things like that. "How old is she?" he asks firmly, not wanting to sound like he's already given in, afterall, raising another one especially with such a dark past isn't going to be easy. Maybe if the kid's a bit older, it's gonna be alright.

"No idea," replies Temari.

"Why don't you ask her?" Shikamaru grumbles.

It is Temari's turn to frown before slowly a smile splits her face. "I can't."

"Temari, if this kid was abandoned because she's mute don't you think it is best if she's adopted by someone that has a lot of patience with kids, someone who's more motherly—"

"I'm adopting a cat, you _stupid ass!_" Already fuming, the smile is already replaced by a scowl as Temari adds further, "So now you admit that you think I don't have enough patience dealing with your children! That I'm not motherly! _Why you?!"_

Shikamaru echoes, _"A cat?"_

"_Don't change the subject, Shikamaru!"_ hisses Temari, her eyes spitting fire as her maternal skills are questioned. She's a great mom. Just look at her two amazing kids—_oh wait_ one is currently bald right now which reminds her …

"It's because they have you as their father that _that my son _is _is_…" Temari pauses as she tries to grapple with words that will put down Shikamaru but not her son.

"_Is what?"_ Shikamaru taunts, "Cat got your tongue?"

—o0o—

~5 23 13 AF U 5 25 13~

A/N: Doesn't take a genius to guess the title of this one—yep, _**The Cut, The Cat,**_ next _**The Cot**__._ Just kidding so far...

Happy Belated Mother's and Advance Father's Day to anyone who's taking care of little cute monsters may it actually be yours or not! May those cuddly beings grow up and know better than to discriminate against Filipinos or any nationalities worldwide :D


	94. The Cot

**The Cot**

I haven't been out for weeks and _weeeeeekssss dattebayo_. I've been surviving with frequent trips to the bathroom. I think I lost my good twenty pounds because of the _past-its-expiration_-_date_ milk that I frequently drank. And then the cup noodles are good but still I miss the Ichiraku ramen. The smell, _oh Kami _the smell of wheat noodles plus the tasty broth and the generous toppings of meat, corn kernels, and the white slices of kamaboko with the pink spiral, y_um, yum._

_Argg_ I can hear my stomach growl.

I drop my chin on the table top, staring at the steam rising from my last cup noodle. I need to go out.

_Yoosh,_ I decide it's finally time to go out.

—o0o—

In the end, I don't want people to see me. That old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan will worry…I look in the mirror this morning and realize I have that scary gaunt look on my cheeks and my orange jumpsuit now has a tendency to hang loosely on my shoulders.

I don't want to be recognized in my pitiful state so I cover my head with an orange scarf, a gift from Konohamaru which resembles the blue one he's got. Now, only my eyes are peeking out as I go inside the mart. Good thing the grocery guy allows anyone—_even strangely attired guys like me_— to buy. Weeks ago, I heard from the news on TV that in one East Asian state, Filipinos just couldn't buy their groceries because the tiny eyed bullies manning the counter wouldn't sell them things. _Shivers._ I'm glad I'm in my own hometown.

I grab lots and lots of ramen cup noodles, milk cartons with straws, crackers, chips, and smaller sized briefs and as an afterthought I add a pair of scissors in my cart. My hair has grown longer. I now have yellow bangs reaching past my nose_. _It tickles.

_So_ h_ow hard can it be to snip hair? _So yep I have decided to pick up the scissors from the shop rack.

_I'm done buying. _

As I juggle my numerous paper bags, I smile. I won't go hungry again. I must grow some fats before I can show my face around Konoha again though.

So as I round a corner, I carefully try to avoid people from seeing me. Even with my make-shift hoodie people must still recognize me. _I'm the great Naruto_ _dattebayo!_

I choose a dark, seldom used alleyway on my route back to my place when after taking five steps in I hear a voice—or rather a feminine moan. _Oh no _I'll be seen. I backpedal hastily and hide while checking if she—_they_— have seen me.

I notice the four blonde ponytails sticking out. Her face is hidden by the back of the head of the man she's smooching.

_Wait? What?_ …_Is that Temari kissing Sai?_

_Nooo!_ I refuse to believe that Sai is appealing to women! And, _and _he's ghostly pale. The jerk whose face I hear is being lapped loudly has forearms not even remotely whitish. In fact he has Shikamaru's skin complexion and built but Sai's hair.

A—_a_ _stranger. Another stranger…Bummer._ So now, Shikamaru's wife has disposed of baldy and move on to lover number two?

_Eh?_

What is Shikamaru doing?

Maybe that _genius _friend doesn't know yet? …But that sounds absurd with the length of time that already passed.

_Man!_ Maybe Shikamaru just doesn't care about his wife anymore.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Maybe people can really stop caring for those closest to their heart. I shake my head. Yes, they definitely can stop caring.

Maybe the people of Konoha have not even noticed I'm missing. Maybe they won't even be worried if they see me looking like an orange bag of bones.

I pout, my lower lip jutting out and my shoulders hunching forward.

Yes, the people of Konoha have forgotten me. They don't need me anymore. And I don't need them.

…And I don't need love if it means betrayal.

As my lips tremble, I clutch my groceries and run off.

I arrive home, and dive into my cot scattering my provisions on the floor. Yep, I'll never leave this safe cocoon ever again.

—o0o—

~6 25 13AF P6 26 13~


	95. The Caught

A/N: For My Feelings: Super biggie thank you for telling me about the passive voice_. Err_ I was about to do something about the previous chapter but I could only stare at it as it dawned on me that all my other works probably has the same…So yep I ended up doing something easier …I copied.

—o0o—

**The Caught**

You grunt to yourself in heartfelt frustration as you haven't been out for weeks and weeks. Tilting your head backwards, with your neck supported by the back of chair, you groan a loud, "_Dattebayo_" addressed to the ceiling. Your person has been surviving with frequent trips to the bathroom and must have lost a good twenty pounds because of the _past-its-expiration_-_date_ milk that you frequently drank. But you mumble to yourself convincing yourself that the milk wasn't so bad especially if you partner it with your favourite cup noodles. The noodles do taste good, however, you still miss the one from your favourite place—_the Ichiraku ramen_. You swear, "_Oh Kami," _as you reminisceaboutthe wheat noodles with the tasty broth plus the generous toppings of meat, corn kernels, and the white slices of kamaboko with the pink spiral. Your mouth waters as you remember the taste and texture of the ramen that you love so much.

Out of the blue, you shout, "_Argg," _to the empty walls of your apartment as the thought of food makes your stomach growl.

Then you drop your chin on the table top, staring at the steam rising from your last cup noodle as you contemplate your need to get out.

_Yoosh,_ you finally decide it's time to go out.

—o0o—

As you lock the door to your apartment, you grumble to yourself. You realize that you're acting out of character and that you have deviated from your usual path. However, you shrug your shoulders and resolutely tell yourself that you just can't help it.

After years and years, you have finally succumbed to the sadness in your soul—_the sadness_ that was created by the space that was never filled by love…_the love_ of a life mate.

In short, you are sulking.

But not today. Today you are out and about.

As you glance across the grocery shelves, the pair of scissors catches your attention. You realize your blond hair has started to get into your eyes. You pick the scissors and throw it in your cart joining the plastic cups of ramen, tetra pack milk and the much needed smaller sized briefs.

You pay at the counter and leave the store, almost humming to yourself. You know that as soon as you fatten yourself up and decide that you don't look like a scare crow anymore, you will start joining the living again. You have enough of your sulking.

You do sulk like you did as a child. The only the difference is you were loud and crude then, putting graffiti on the Hokage monuments but now, you're more mature. You just do _your disappearing act-waiting for them to look for you drama._

Hence you hide from the people as you go home. You choose the darkest alley to walk on only to hear a feminine moan.

Hastily concealing yourself, you pray that the woman has not seen you but then you realize she's not alone. She's kissing quite fiercely a man whose head is turned back to you.

Then you start to take in more details. The blonde hair sticking out in four ponytails on the woman looks familiar to you. And belatedly you realize you know the woman but not the man she's exchanging saliva with.

The man has short, dark hair.

The man is Sai.

As your head supplies that answer, you cross it out just as quickly, convincing yourself that it can't be that Temari is smooching Sai.

Grunting, you realize that it doesn't matter who the man is in the end. What matter is that Temari is locking lips with someone else aside from your love guru, Shikamaru.

With your hand on the wall that conceals you, you feel a deep rooted betrayal for your friend and then gradually for yourself.

Your belief in everlasting love is quashed. You now see the truth…the truth that love doesn't last forever.

And anyone who has loved you before can very well now deceive you.

You leave the site of your disillusionment and quietly return back home. You seek your sanctuary—_your bed_—and as you lie you cover your face with your blanket.

The lack of nutrients in your bloodstream has probably taken its toll on your brain…but you're too heart sick to realize that.

—o0o—

~6 28 13AF P 6 30 13~

A/N: This is Funny being OOC and ends up sounding like Serious, eh? Hope you guys caught on that…_err_ I know, I know my humour has _'huh?'_ quality to it…

Again thanks to My Feelings. I hope you don't think I'm being sarcastic okay. I really mean it. Thank you.


	96. The Curt

Naruto is on his way back from the grocery buying some food.

He hides behind his hoodie and walks back on a darkened alleyway when he unexpectedly encounters a couple kissing.

Hiding immediately, he has come to notice that the woman looks like Temari and…_and _the guy she's locking lips with is not her husband, his friend Shikamaru.

Noticing the short dark crop on the man's head, Naruto arrives at the conclusion that Temari again betrays Shikamaru for the second time.

Depressed with his newest discovery, the blond nin's face mirrors his disappointment before hastily turning away.

He's not a coward. But some things are better left alone. Rather that bluntly confronting and opening a can of worms, he's decided to not say anything.

Afterall, his friend Shikamaru is a genius. Maybe the lazy bastard's strategy includes kissing another girl and showing off to Temari.

Naruto's face fell. His thoughts gets more depressing as his feet take him farther from the alleyway of disgrace.

He's going to live like a hermit and die with no one caring for him. He's sure he will.

—o0o—

~7 17 13AF P7 18 13~


	97. Ugly

A/N: To My Feelings, yep I know hence the thank you :D There was an _I_ perspective before followed by _you_ so I guess you can predict what Chapter 96 is being saved for.

Yep previous chapter has a space saver plastered on it. You can just read Tanto Storm and My Feeling's reviews if you can't get it…

Now, I will update the previous chapter soon. Since chapter 95 was received with such overwhelming enthusiasm, I will write chapter 96 with the same amount of enthusiasm. Hooray for the copy of the copy of the original copy…yep I know I'm the only one thrilled ~sniffs~

Oh and this chapter is old and was forgotten and… you'll see…

—o0o—

**Ugly**

"_Temari?"_

The woman lying still beside him on the bed doesn't stir.

"I know you're awake," mutters Shikamaru, raising half his body to look at his wife.

"What do you want?" the woman snaps.

In answer, Shikamaru just grabs Temari's hand and places it on top of his shorts.

Temari withdraws forcibly her hand from the man's hold. "Would you believe it if I told you I have my period?"

"_Tch woman_, you've been using that excuse for the last ten days already," grunts Shikamaru. "Can you give a new one? Or better yet you can try the truth."

"I…you'll, _you'll_…"

"_Oi, woman_, if you don't give me a valid reason I'll—"

Temari interrupts, her voice sounding awkward as she admits, "I think you're ugly."

Shikamaru's brows knit into a confused frown. "You don't like the scar?"

"I don't mind the scar…It's just that _your hair_… You're just not Shikamaru without it."

Shikamaru expels a deep, loud sigh. "Can you just close your eyes while we're doing it 'cause baby I really, _really_ need you right now."

"_Ass—" _Temari starts then seeing Shikamaru's pleading look, relents._ "Alright, _I'll try _crybaby,_ but you have to hold my hands so they won't stray to your bald, disgusting head."

"I promise." Shikamaru traps Temari's arms along her sides as he goes on top, straddling her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Shikamaru."

"_Hmn?"_

"When I said ugly, I mean it."

"Of course you do. Now, just shut up."

"_Arg,_ I really wish your hair will grow back faster!"

—o0o—

~5 18 13AF


	98. Naruto witnessed this

Rated: M?

—o0o—

**Naruto Witnessed This**

In broad daylight, the thing happened in one of the darkened alleyways in town.

The female was swiftly latched on from behind by the male who just did what it pleased. The former balked; trying to scratch the one behind her. She angrily undulate her body in an effort to throw him off but she just couldn't dislodge him.

The male, with his short dark mane swaying in his feverish up-down movements, took the smaller body beneath him, unbothered by the pedestrians walking by on the sidewalk that intersected the alley where they were at.

The female continued to claw him off, growling her displeasure but the male was persistent, tightening his hold on her stomach so he could finish what he started.

Seeking his pleasure, he nonchalantly ignored the protest of his partner.

"So there you are," out of the blue an amused voice spoke.

"_Tch."_

The amused voice remarked, "Shikamaru, if you get caught—"

"I won't be caught being that crass," uttered Shikamaru. "Now, pick up your cat so we can go."

"_Ass,_ _they're still in the middle of it!"_ Temari glowered at her husband, labelling him an uncompassionate brute with her gaze. "How would you like it if you suffer blue balls yourself?"

Shikamaru looked at his wife sharply, remembering the time when his head was bald.

Knowingly, Temari grinned then without warning she just grabbed Shikamaru's face, giving him a deep kiss. "Did I seem to have more compassion for the cat than to you, _crybaby?_" she mocked.

"Don't just suddenly do that," grumbled Shikamaru, not liking Temari's teasing tone, "someone may see us."

Temari chuckled. "Your warning is a bit late. Naruto already did and he ran off terrified with what he saw."

—o0o—

~7 12 13AF P 7 15 13~

A/N: Hi Milo. I'll do _Intertwining Fate_ this week…hopefully.


	99. Birthday Surprise?

**Birthday Surprise?**

It didn't take long for Shikamaru's hair to grow back to its usual length past his shoulders. Temari's continuing blatant distastes motivating him to seek assistance—in this case a medical jutsu.

Going to the trouble of securing one key ingredient and the atrocious amount he paid for the treatment, the result must be worth it. That woman must like this birthday gift.

Tch, he's tired. That key ingredient could only be found at the peak of what seems like Mount Doom and took three days to find.

His dark hair tied in a single high ponytail bobbing gently as he walked sluggishly towards his home, wanting nothing more than to reunite with his bed, he chanced upon meeting Naruto.

The blond nin turned pale upon seeing him and just blurted out something any married man would not want to hear about his wife.

Shikamaru, left stunned, stared at Naruto who just suddenly passed out, probably from hunger. The words, "I saw Temari make out with somebody else," booming through his mind.

—o0o—

~8 13,19 20 13AF P8 19 13~


	100. Chapter 100!

**What about Naruto?**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Hinata watching over him, her eyes unhappy.

"What happened? I was talking to Shikamaru…" Naruto raised his arm. He was currently lying on an unfamiliar bed and a needle, stuck into a vein on the back of his hand. Tracing the tube attached to the needle he observed that it led to a dextrose bag hanging near his hospital bed.

"Naruto, _baka,_" the usually soft spoken woman croaked, her voice angry and shaking.

"_Eh?"_

"Everyone is furious with you. Especially Shikamaru," sniffed Hinata.

"_Eh?_ But I was just trying to help…" Naruto's eyes saddened. "I—_I should_ have thought about their kids more…_I should_ have kept my mouth shut."

Hinata frowned.

Naruto pushed the blanket aside and was about to remove the needle from his hand when Hinata suddenly hugged him.

"_Hinata?"_ Naruto asked, voice full of wonder because of the soft female body pressed close to him, before he remembered what he had done and what he set out to do. "Hinata, don't try to stop me. I must talk to Shikamaru. Convince him that he must not leave his family."

"Naruto…did you…_did you_ see some bald guy kiss Temari?" Hinata stuttered, still hugging Naruto, preventing him from moving.

"_You did too?"_ Naruto questioned, awkward within the kunoichi's embrace but not wanting to remove the arms around him.

"Naruto, I think it is best if…_if you_ don't show your face around Shikamaru for a while…_anou_…" Hinata continued to stutter, "…he promised to kick your ass once you regain your strength."

"_Eh?"_

"He knew you starved yourself, not wanting to get out of your room because you thought true love is a lie."

Naruto nodded his head, gloomily. "How'd he know, _dattebayo?"_

Hinata withdrew her arms around him. Eyes downcast, she twiddled with her fingers. "You—_you_ mumbled words in your sleep. Everyone is worried about you…es—_especially_ me."

Naruto gulped. "You do."

"Yes."

"Do you still like me, Hinata?"

The kunoichi's cheeks reddened. "Anou—_yes._"

Naruto lunged forward at Hinata and hugged her tight; the feeling that he was wrong about love finally dawning on him.

—o0o—

~8 20 13AF P8 21 13~

A/N: _Oh btw_ I revamped the answer sheet to the _**Coded Messages **_fic…In case you guys might wanna check it, I changed the title to _**Decoded Messages**_. Hopefully, this will make Coded Messages fathomable…_finally_.


	101. Birthday Gift

**Birthday Gift**

He woke up early, careful not to wake the other person inside the bedroom. Tiptoeing, he grabbed something from his drawer before he continued towards the door.

He would be the first to greet her, '_Happy Birthday!'_ His would be the most memorable.

But when he neared the kitchen, he heard a patter of small feet then giggles.

He entered the kitchen and caught his daughter making an egg sandwich while his son mixing a cup of instant coffee, biting his lower lip in concentration. Asuma obviously didn't want his tiny fingers to be scalded by the hot water.

Shikamaru sighed, disappointed. His children beat him to it.

Wordlessly, Shikamaru reached for the upper cupboards and took down a tray then he gave it to his son.

"_Thanks oyaji!"_ Asuma said cheerfully as he carefully laid the cup of steaming coffee on the tray and went to Shikari to collect her contribution.

Then the two kids excitedly exited the room, fighting to get to carry their _gift_ for their mother.

Shikamaru might as well clean the place up. No need to undo the kids' effort in making their mom happy which would certainly happen if Temari saw what they did to her kitchen.

He went to wash a couple of plates, several spoons, some pots on the sink then he wiped the counter, removing sticky coffee granules and egg shells.

Shikamaru gave another loud sigh, touching his own gift inside his pocket. Oh well his would just be the finale then.

—o0o—

~8 23 13AF P~


	102. Temari's Tears

A/N: Hmn I'm conducting a poll for **_Decoded Messages_**. I will tally the votes on Wednesday Sept 4, 2013 FFN time. If you haven't voted yet please check **_Coded Messages_** chapter 19 ~not 3 ops~ on how to participate. Thanks.

—o0o—

**Temari's Tears**

Naruto whistles, both hands inside his orange pockets, a jubilant spring to his steps as he strides toward his destination.

He's a picture of happiness. The reason…_he has a date_—a delicious date with Hinata.

They're meeting at Ichiraku Ramen. Everyone knows it's his favourite place and Hinata agrees that their first outing—not an outing…_ a date dattebayo_—will be there.

Pushing the piece of fabric aside that hides the customers inside sitting on the stools, being served by Ayame's father, Naruto scan the profiles, looking for a dark blue haired girl.

He's a bit much too early…

Then his gaze falls on a profile. She's holding a huge bowl to her mouth and it covers most of her face and only a corner of her eye is seen. The eye is scrunched shut, trying to stop a tear from falling. But already the lashes are wet. It's a futile fight.

Without glancing at the blonde hair that's tied into four ponytails, Naruto knows who the woman is and she's crying.

Guilt creeps into Naruto's body, his step stopping in midstride.

Before Temari can put the bowl down and wipe her eyes with the back of her arm, Naruto is already gone. The fabric that covers the Ichiraku customers is left gently swaying.

—o0o—

~9 1 13 AF P~

A/N: _Ops_ I already promised someone I'll stop doing this but _err_ I just wrote this _super fast_ to accompany the A/N above. I really don't want to delete Decoded Messages chapter 2 without informing the people why first ok.


	103. Temari's Reason

A/N: For Jayjoan. You'll see why.

Addt'l A/N: Just re-read first chapters 83 to 85...well just in case you guys forgot them...

—o0o—

**Temari's Reason**

If there's one thing Temari has learned from Gaara, it's that loneliness can be beaten by someone—_anyone_—who gives out their hand.

So here she is at Ichiraku, eating a bowl of spicy ramen; doing to Naru, what Iruka did for Naruto.

Naru, the boy who had visited them in the hospital thinking that Shikamaru is his father…He already grew up without a father and now Temari learns that he has just lost his mother.

Shoving the huge bowl to her mouth, willing the thing to cover her face, the blonde kunoichi hastily gulps the spicy soup until tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

For the young boy, that one person who has been there with him all this time is now gone…His mother—_She's just_ too sick to stay with her son.

Temari scrunches up her eyes tight as the horror of before—_of not_ knowing if Shikamaru is alive or not— returns to her. She can only imagine the feeling, _the terror_ of certainty, of knowing for sure that someone you love is already gone.

Putting the bowl down, Temari raises her arm to callously wipe her tears. _"Whew that was hot!"_

Naru, with his eyes dull, sits quietly beside her as the steam from his own bowl of spicy ramen rises up temptingly in front of him.

"You should try it. _It's tasty."_ Temari grins at the boy, cajoling him to eat.

Naru turns towards Temari then nods his head. _"Uhm," _he agrees, adopting a cheerful tone.

The boy follows Temari's example. He devours fast the noodles with his chopsticks, ignoring the fiery taste on his tongue and the insides of his cheeks then he gulps the soup straight from the bowl until tears flow freely from his eyes.

Temari watches, a sad smile tugging her lips.

When the boy finishes eating, his eyes are red-rimmed but then they have lost their dullness.

Temari gives him water, a happier smile twisting her mouth. _"The ramen here is good, right?"_

"Yes, aunt Temari." The boy returns the smile.

—o0o—

~9 5 13AF P~

A/N: hehe I'm happy with this one…

Review?…it makes me happier :)


	104. Naru's Story

GC: Hey Naru, they hate you.

Naru: Forget that. I hate you. You killed my mom.

GC: Gomenasai…

Naru: ~pointing his finger~ _Just give them what they want sheessh!_

GC: What's that? A reason to hate you?

Naru: Stop acting dense.

GC: ~pouts~ Hmp. I'd rather kill…

—o0o—

**Naru's Story**

"Aunt Temari?"

_"Hmn?" _

"Can I ask a question?" Naru utters, his little voice sounding serious.

Temari looks at the child, one dainty brow going up. "That sounds ominous."

_"Err—"_

"Just go ahead."

Naru takes a deep breath. "Is it true that you were making out with someone else?"

Temari's brow joins its twin in a frown. "What do you mean?"

Naru slowly answers, "I overheard someone. Another nin was saying to uncle Shikamaru that you were making out with someone else."

_"Huh?"_

"…And then that nin—he doesn't look too good—he suddenly collapsed. Uncle Shikamaru was _soooooo mad!_ He was yelling at the nin to wake up and explain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Uncle Shikamaru was pretty scary! He was—"

_"Enough!" _So that asshole doesn't trust her _huh?_ He should be yelling to whoever it was that he doesn't believe him. Temari grinds her teeth, livid but trying to keep calm in front of Naru.

The blonde woman even tries to smile for the boy's benefit. But she's seething inside and it will be her husband who will see her wrath.

Naru is reassured by the smile. _"Okay," _he answers.

—o0o—

_"There you are!"_ Kankuro shouts, trying to attract the fleeing nin's attention.

Naruto's footsteps falter. He swivels around and sees Kankuro and Gaara just several feet away from him. The blond nin gulps and comes closer towards the Suna nins. "What are you doing here—_Don't tell_ me you already heard _dattebayo?"_

Kankuro answers, "Yep."

"Yes," Gaara replies. Of course, he and his brother have heard that Naruto got a girlfriend!

_Oh my Kami!_ They know that Shikamaru knows that Temari has a boyfriend! Naruto shakes his head, contradicting himself. He means boyfriends—_Temari has boyfriends._ And they know. _This is bad! _

Abruptly, without warning, Naruto goes down on his knees, clasps both hands above his forehead like in a prayer and pleads, "I know I shouldn't have meddled. Now, Shikamaru must have left Temari and the kids. That's why Temari is crying. It's true I just saw your sister. She's crying. _It's my fault!"_

Gaara remains quiet but the look in his eyes becoming bloodthirsty.

_"That asshole!"_ Kankuro roars, _"I'll kill that Nara! I swear!"_

—o0o—

~9 6 13 AF P~

A/N: Oh look this particular horse is alive! …but someone's gonna die. I can smell it.


	105. The Armageddon

A/N: _Yep another fast update!_ Jayjoan, my muse obviously adores you…although about that timeframe…

—o0o—

**The Armageddon**

_The ass! _That's why he waited until the day was almost over before he gave his gift. Temari strokes the pendant suspended from around her neck by a thin string. It's Shikamaru's birthday gift and it's a locket. She expected pictures when she opened it then but instead it contained a note. The note says: _Remember you're mine._ At the time, she was secretly thrilled thinking the asshole is showing his possessive side. Now, she understands his blatant need to establish ownership.

_Asshole! Bastard!_ He should have trusted her. He should have confronted her instead of keeping mum. She thought her marriage is founded on trust. _Obviously not. _

Temari, silently stewing, is saying goodbye to Naru when she notices a tuft of pineapple hair bobbing behind the fence.

Jumping the fence and in front of Shikamaru, she points her trembling finger at him, too angry that she bites her words out. _"I want a divorce!"_ she snarls. If he can't trust her then they better just go their separate ways.

_"Tch._ I'm busy, woman." Shikamaru looks at her, annoyed. He continues to walk, sidesteps her and goes on his way.

Temari clenches her hands into fists at her sides, addressing the back of her husband—_soon to be_ ex-husband. "Didn't you hear me? _I want a divorce, asshole!"_

Shikamaru sighs; about to swivel around to face Temari when Gaara and Kankuro, dragging Naruto, abruptly jump in front of him.

Kankuro growls, _"You're a dead man, Nara."_

Gaara simply nods his head, agreeing with his brother, the evil intent in his gaze seeping through.

"What is this about?" Shikamaru glances at his brothers-in-law then notices Naruto, cringing and mouthing to him to run.

"You really thought that I cheated on you! _The hell, asshole!"_ shouts Temari, taking her fan out and opening it in a show of rage.

"After everything—_my sister_ even left her beloved Suna and this is how you repay her," Kankuro scowls, flexing his fingers, readying his puppets to pounce.

While Gaara remains ominously quiet, the sand at his back ever shifting their spikes.

Crowding around Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are itching to attack, their weapons already out.

Watching them banding against him, Shikamaru expels an angry breath, straightens his back then takes out a kunai, the sharp blade glinting in the sunlight.

_"Bring it on, ass!"_ Temari roars, unfolding her fan showing all three circles.

_"You're dead!"_ Kankuro chants, his puppets clanking as he moves his fingers. _"You're so dead."_

While the sound from the grating of Gaara's sand particles and the smell of rotting flesh permeate the air.

"_Hey Shikamaru,_ there's no need to fight these guys," Naruto implores. "Just run. I'll delay them while you get a—way"

Naruto stammers as he sees Shikamaru raising the kunai to his own neck.

The Sand siblings gasp, Temari's the loudest as the blade hesitates near Shikamaru's carotid artery, the vessel that pumps blood to his brain.

Temari brings down her fan. _"God damn it, Shikamaru!_ I didn't have another man!" she yells, her voice half angry, half pleading. "If you kill yourself because you're that jealous, I'm going to fucking kill you after!"

_"Tch."_ With that Shikamaru flicks his wrist and the kunai starts to slash, finally drawing blood…

"Oh my God I can't look." Temari averts her eyes.

—o0o—

~9 7 13AF P~

A/N: Yep, I did say previously someone's gonna die…

Review? It might save Shikamaru's neck…


	106. Doomed

_A/N: Because I have to do what I set out to do…_

—o0o—

**Doomed**

The kunai…its tip glistens with blood.

Temari's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

There lay on the ground, lifeless and cut…

_… is Shikamaru's still bo—_

Temari shakes her head in disbelief, her own body growing numb.

—o0o—

~9 8 13A 13~

A/N: Gomenasai! I'm so evil.


	107. Still Doomed

**Still Doomed**

The kunai…its tip glistens with blood.

Temari's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

There lay on the ground, lifeless and cut…

_… is Shikamaru's still bo—_

Temari shakes her head in disbelief, her own body growing numb with dismay.

There on the ground, limp and slashed…

_…is Shikamaru's still bounded lump of hair._

_"WHATDAFUCK, ASS!" _Temari suddenly roars, finally overcoming her shock.

Shikamaru, with his palm, applies pressure to the side of his neck to stop the bleeding. He accidentally nicked the area with the kunai when he hacked his hair short. Ignoring his wife's outburst, he meets Naruto's eyes, turns around to show to his _so called_ friend his back and mutters, "Did the man kissing Temari looks like this?"

Naruto hesitates then answers emphatically, "No."

Gaara's sand rumbles; it goes high up, starting to appear like a sand tsunami, ready to fall on Shikamaru's head.

_"Don't waylay us, Nara!" _Kankuro scowls. His puppets, their clatter gets louder and louder, as they get closer to their target—_his sister's husband._

Temari is still shaking her head; her attention still on the dark strands of hair thrown on the ground. "It took you so long to grow them…"

Shikamaru gazes at his _mourning_ wife and then with the kunai on his bloodied hands, cuts his remaining hair some more.

Temari screams_, "Don't, ass!"_ raising her fan a little too late.

"Now, did the man kissing Temari appear like this?" Shikamaru asks Naruto again, showing his hair that is now closely cropped to his skull just like Sai's.

Naruto gulps. "Yes."

Three sets of angry eyes swivels to Naruto.

Naruto hurries to add, "Other than that—there's another one _I saw! I swear!_ Temari's kissing someone else—_a bald guy."_

Two brothers, both wearing a perturbed expression, look at each other only to swivel back to Shikamaru, accusingly. One has convinced the other that their sister behaving badly is still Nara's fault.

While Temari's eyes remain on Naruto, her greenish-blue orbs growing incredulous.

Shikamaru sighs then he shaves his head. "Like this bald guy?" he questions Naruto.

Naruto takes a step back then another. _"Err_ yes. Temari was kissing a bald guy_—you_. Temari was kissing you _dattebayo._"

_"Finally,"_ Shikamaru utters, then as an afterthought, adds disparagingly, "You know, Naruto, it took me several days finding that ingredient for the medical jutsu that helped me grew my hair faster." Shikamaru gestures with his kunai, the blade deliberately, threateningly directed at the blond jinchuriki. "Notice the wife's reaction?..._What a drag,_ now, I have to go back—"

_"Yes, yes,"_ Naruto interrupts, nodding his head vigorously, "you hate getting the ingredient. I'll get it for you this time."

_"NA_

_RUU_

_TOOOO!"_

Naruto burst into a run; three Suna siblings going after him.

_"Ugh! Now, I have to have sex with a bald guy again!" _a woman can be heard shouting in a distance.

Shikamaru stays behind, too lazy to join the chase. He'll get his turn. _Tch,_ he's sure before this day is over…one stupid nin will be buried six feet under.

—o0o—

~9 8 13AF P9 14 13~

A/N_: Hmn I said I set out to_…for you guys to read (more) between the lines :P

_…yeah I know I'm too evil…_

KonohaTiger01…_kudos for guessing!_ The previous chapter is for you. I was waiting for your review actually before I upload this…

For everyone! _Aw_ you guys are the best. Swearing, disbelieving, egging me, guessing, suggesting, explaining, hugging me and calling me hot ~aka not cool hehe~…_Love love ALL_ your various reactions.

Now don't forget to review, comment or whatever is there you want to do…:D


	108. RIP

**R.I.P.**

A gravestone reads:

Here lies Uzumaki Naruto

A teller of tall stories

A date evader

And an ex-ramen lover

—o0o—

~9 15 13 AF P 9 17 13~

A/N: To sylversmith. SZYherR XZgY nSX7XvIe s/w3I+ 980w69jcL lhhv fRoQ LDF8+Ehrw! SF/OK8ubE jI91D k8NJyKt7 Tmju EC+zKwcG!

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, faves and alerts!

But hehe I quit waiting patiently for the 600th review...and well, since it's not Shika, I'm allowed to do this, this time, right?


	109. RIP II

**R.I. P. ++**

It's already night and a voice, with all its wisdom, speaks in a low tone to two others while they are seated down on the ground near a freshly made grave. "So let me tell you what happened…"

—o0o—

So the blond nin ran fast but the kunoichi was gaining quickly as her and her brothers' target needed to evade the killing sand, the sadistic puppets and the slashing wind thrown his way.

Naruto, as he was called, made a seal and created a lot of clones to shake off his tail. He would have made it. Too bad, one fearsome jounin with byakugan for eyes saw his cousin crying forlornly, hiding in a corner near the Ichiraku ramen.

Hinata didn't mean to be seen and for Neji to join the chase though. She sprinted after him, pleading to stop. That it was just a date and that maybe _anou _Naruto forgot.

It was because Hinata was in the chase that grabbed Kiba's attention then Akamaru, his faithful dog, had to ungainly follow after its master, flinging the pail of flowers sold on the side walk. That really angered the Yamanakas. Ino who was minding the shop took off after the canine.

Choji saw Ino and joined the gathering mob, running and catching his breath loudly all the way, trying to ask what happened.

The procession took numerous turns around the neighbourhood until it took them back near the Ichiraku ramen. Ayame's father saw it approaching once again and hailed Naruto with a bowl of piping hot ramen, too happy to see his number one customer. Naruto seemed to reach for the ramen but instead the tip of his finger glanced off the bowl just as the old man let the bowl go. The ramen was tossed on the road. After a second of surprise, the old man became angered by what he saw as a waste of his cooking.

So the old man threw down his apron on the road and ran, uniting with the other runners then his daughter carrying a big pan followed after his father. Since nobody was left to serve them, the customers lining at Ichiraku went after the owner and his daughter, demanding to be fed.

While crossing the street, Kakashi's eyes were glued on the latest _Icha Icha_ book. So absorbed was he, that the only clue of the incoming herd of people which was the sound of their footsteps was ignored. Too late to back out, he was trapped near the middle of the commotion, pushed around by the people as they passed until his hold on the book slipped. The book was inevitably trampled.

Staring at aftermath of the stampede…_at_ _the torn_ pages strewn on the middle of the road, he then hastily removed the forehead protector covering one of his eyes. With his sharingan he tried to see who caused the pandemonium. Seeing his former student at the lead, he summoned his dogs before going after him himself.

From above on his ink-drawn bird, Sai saw the trail of people going after someone and decided to join. He's still improving his socializing skill…and it looked like fun.

He draw some tigers to join in the ruckus. Ordering them to go after the one first in line.

Now, even civilians and shinobis with their dogs and their tiger jutsus were all going after the blond nin.

Shikamaru watched from a far. With a sigh and deadly precision, a kunai with an exploding tag was thrown towards the fleeing shinobi. The genius nin just delivered the finishing blow.

—o0o—

"So to make the story short it was inevitable for that nin to die," the dark haired one mutters solemnly.

The wind howls and the two siblings hunker down together silently staring at their cousin who witnessed the events.

It is a dark night in Konoha. The moon refusing to reveal itself from the thick clouds that litter generously the sky. And there are no stars to speak off.

Yes, it's a dark, eerie night indeed.

—o0o—

~9 15,17 13AF P 9 21 13~


	110. RIP 2

**R. I. P 2**

"So to make the story short it was inevitable for that nin to die," the dark haired storyteller declares gravely.

The wind howls and the two listeners hunker down together, silently staring at their cousin who witnessed the events earlier today.

It is a dark night in Konoha. The moon refusing to reveal itself from behind the thick clouds that litter generously the sky.

"So that's how it happened…" the older of the two listeners mumbles softly. It is her and her brother's mission to watch the grave. Someone they have a high esteem for ordered them to.

But the night in the woods is deepening. The swaying of the tree branches, the chirps of the crickets, the flap of bird wings, the croak of a toad or two, the movements of unseen animals are starting to gain an eerie quality.

The younger of the two siblings, pushes his still relatively short blond hair away from his line of vision. His huge eyes trying to look into what's beyond what he can see. "Oneechan, I'm hungry."

The older sibling puts her finger atop her lips. "_Shh _remember what uncle said. It's our mission to guard the grave."

The leaves of the trees rustle and the shadows shift with it. An owl hoots and a lizard flicks off its tongue, catching a bug into its mouth.

The boy scoots closer towards his sister. "But I'm really hun—"

Suddenly, the loosened soil above the grave shakes and then the tombstone shots through the sky.

The night is abruptly rip with sounds from the three kids running from the grave. They hear it—_a whisper_ in the wind, a ghostly voice asking, "Are they gone _dattebayo?_"

—o0o—

~9 17 13AF P10 1 13~

A/N: Hehe Happy _1-month-advance_ Halloween! And R.I.P2 means _Rest in Pseudo-Peace_ btw and you guys know who the 3 kids are, right? :P


	111. Shikari, Asuma & Who?

A/N: This is the real chapter 111. This is for Chrysant and Tanto Storm for their reviews for chappie 110.

Thanks Player Zero!

—o0o—

**Shikari, Asuma and Who?**

Three kids flee through the night, their voices resounding through the darkened forest.

A silhouette separates itself from the trees.

The kids, taken by another surprise, scream.

_"Tch,_ it's me," Shikamaru mutters.

"Dad, the dead guy is now a zombie!" Asuma declares. "I could have beaten him except I ran…out of chakra."

Shikamaru ruffles the little boy's short blond hair and the little boy looks up at his father, smiling sheepishly. They're both aware that the kid is copying his father's excuse to his mother for giving up the fight a long time ago.

"Tch," the girl snorts. "That's the nine-tail's jinchuriki. We couldn't beat him, not when mom, uncle Gaara, uncle Kankuro and half of the townspeople have already tried. I say our retreat was necessary."

Shikamaru sighs. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Uncle Kankuro gave us this mission," Asuma supplies the answer.

"Let's go home. Your mom is already angry that the food is getting cold," says Shikamaru. Swiveling his attention to his cousin's son, he adds, "Naru, you'll stay with us for the night. Your aunt Temari already told your father."

"Uncle, if aunt Temari is here she would go after that Naruto," Naru proclaims.

"Nah," Shikamaru answers, "Even your aunt would concede that Naruto's been punished enough. Why'd you think she ask me to fetch you guys?"

Asuma and Shikamari both nod their heads. While Naru raises questioning eyes.

"You'll see," Shikamaru ruffles the boy's dark head.

—o0o—

When they arrive home, a muddy pair of sandals is at the foyer.

The kids rush into the dining room and Shikamaru follows at a slower pace.

The kids' mouths drop when they see the guest wolfing down the food at the table.

"What took you so long?" Temari snaps at her husband. "Naruto has to eat before he really dies of hunger."

Shrugging, Shikamaru is about to step forward towards his chair when Kankuro asks, "Nara, who is that?"

"He looks just like you," Gaara airs his observation about the unknown Naru.

Around a mouthful, Naruto mumbles, "Maybe he's Shikamaru's love child."

A vessel ticks on Temari's forehead. "Do you really want to die for real, Naruto?"

—o0o—

~10 2 13AF P10 5 13~

~Re P 10 6 13~


	112. Alive

**Alive**

I will stay here like this…

viewing the world by your side.

To love and be love is living.

And to lose you is dying

Signed Uzumaki Naruto 3

—o0o—

Kankuro peering over Naruto's shoulder, guffaws loudly. "That's the corniest love letter I've ever seen _man!"_

_"Eh?" _Naruto looks at Kankuro, disbelieving.

"You should do it like this…"

—o0o—

The next day Hinata receives a note from Naruto.

The kunoichi is deliriously happy until she reads it.

The note says:

Tall building, space, fifty, the moon, peace, summation, space again, slingshot, benzene ring, smile.

A frown mars Hinata's brows just as Neji enters the room.

Seeing his cousin's face, Neji reaches for the note and reads it fast, a frown starting to crease his own forehead.

"What did it say?" Hinata asks.

"If he can't tell it to you straight then I won't tell you," mutters Neji, giving back the note to Hinata.

_"Anou—"_

"I don't think he's being sincere," announces Neji.

_"I—"_

"If Naruto really meant his message for you—_he_ should have _spelled _it to you clearer." Neji pats his cousin's shoulder. "Let him go, Hinata."

—o0o—

~10 4 13AF P~

~10 6 13 Re P~

A/N: Yep this was previously Chapter 111. I switched it and removed _something_…

And yeah check _chapter 74 Love Letter_ to enjoy this chappie better…


	113. Late Over Gig

A/N: As promised, the actual chapter 113 is based on the first three reviewers of the previous chapter 113.

_Chocolatecatfish_ sounds game. _Gigiluna11_ is in agreement with her and _LesMislover2013_ hmn maybe hasn't realized that she's number 3 yet…

"Her smile is pretty; but Shikamaru recognized it as the one, unfortunately, very, very deadly."- from Chocolatecatfish

But since that's just from one, I add these things to the cart: Chocolate, cat, fish, luna=moon, miserable, lover.

And I'm calling Chapter 113_ Late Over Gig _based from ChocoLATEcatfish, LesMislOVER2013, and GIGiluna11's names :P

—o0o—

**Late Over Gig **

Temari has that smile as she approaches. Shikamaru gulps.

This is going to be troublesome.

Shikamaru hastily pockets the bar of chocolate, hiding it from her view but knowing he's too late.

"What's that?" his woman asks.

"Nothing."

"We both know it's not _nothing_, ass."

_"Tch._ If you know already why'd you ask?" Shikamaru mumbles.

"Give." Temari outstretches her hand, palm up.

"But—"

"No buts."

"This is the last one. Let's put it to good use."

"I know," retorts Temari.

Shikamaru sighs, giving the melted bar of dark chocolate to Temari. After opening the packet, the woman immediately takes a bite then licks her lips free of the goo, her pink-tip tongue darting out slowly, provocatively.

Shikamaru watches the wet organ sweeping over the red, moist lips and groans. _"Damn it, woman._ Not now."

Temari raises a questioning brow, acting all innocent before biting, nibbling her lower lip suggestively.

Shikamaru's breathe hitches. "I have to go," he rasps, "I'm already late."

Temari relents. "Okay. I'll save this." She waves the chocolate bar at Shikamaru before folding the wrapper at one end to close it.

"Whatever happens, don't give it to the little scamps. And just wait 'til I get back from my mission."

_"Uh hmm."_ The smile is back, but this time as a promise, not a threat.

—o0o—

The night is getting late…and late. The moon is already busy playing hide and seek with the thick clouds that accompany it on the sky but still no lazy ass bastard to enjoy the last chocolate with while their kids are sleep.

Temari's frown deepens.

During moments that the moon doesn't seek refuge behind the cottony fluffs that abound the sky, Temari peers deeply out the window from their bedroom, seeking her husband's silhouette from the surrounding trees.

Too restless, with the recent events—_that time she was called to the hospital_—still too fresh on her mind, Temari goes out of their room, feeling suffocated.

Uneasy, not bothering to turn on any lights on her way out, she then sits on the chair at the patio, waiting. Her pet cat named by her son as _Fish_, sleeping on a nearby rug, rouses up and rubs affectionately its small body between Temari's ankles.

Temari leans down and picks up Fish.

The cat purrs.

"If that ass doesn't arrive within the next five minutes, I will eat the chocolate bar alone," Temari murmurs, absently brushing the feline's fur on her lap.

"You will, won't you?" mutters a voice from the dark; having the moon choosing that moment to hide behind the clouds once again.

Temari masks her relief by grumbling, _"Of course."_

Shikamaru comes closer, spooking Fish off Temari's lap. Leaning down, he kisses his wife while she remains on her seat. "I love licking the chocolate off your lips, off your breast, off your body but tonight…"

_"Tonight?"_

"Let's just sleep. I'm beat."

_"Hmp," _huffs Temari.

"Alright. Since you waited—"

"Don't bother, _ass,_ if it makes you so _damn_ miserable."

Shikamaru pulls Temari up from her chair, embracing her tightly. "You know woman, I'm a lot of things but as long as I have you as my lover, miserable will never describe me."

"Likewise," Temari whispers.

After a moment, Temari raises her head from Shikamaru's shoulder. The smile she had this morning, curling her lips now. "Hiding the last of the chocolate from your own kids so you—_we_— could use it for something _decadent; o_nly for you to arrive home too tired to follow through with your genius plan..." Temari's fingernails scrape over Shikamaru's flak jacket, the smile hovering on her lips appearing dangerous in the moonlight. "You know cry baby, once you're not too exhausted—"

"Tch. I know. I'm regretting already."

—o0o—

~10 18 13AF P~


	114. Love Letter Part 2

**Love Letter Part 2**

"Are you sure nobody knows you're here?" the oldest of the three asks. The paint accentuating his eyes and mouth creases together with his face at his inquiry.

The questionee nods his head solemnly.

_"Awesome!"_ the third in their clandestine group exclaims.

"_Shh,"_the one with paint on his face warns, his eyes sharp as his index finger is on his puckered lips. "If someone guess what we're doing—"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, _I know_ Temari's bound to kill us," the third retorts exuberantly.

"Why would mom—"

"_Of course not!_Temari won't kill us," The oldest hurries to reassure the youngest while mouthing towards the other, _"Naruto, shut up!"_

Naruto pouts. "That's what you told me, Kankuro, that will happen if Temari learns about our plan involving her precious little boy."

"_Shh,"_Kankuro warns once again before turning towards his nephew. "So did you bring it?"

"Yes, uncle." Asuma reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded note.

"Good." Kankuro receives the note and waves it closely in front of Naruto's nose. "This will be '_The Love Letter'_."

"_Give me that!"_ Naruto swiftly grabs the note, almost tearing it in half in his excitement. Scanning the content, a frown starts to mar his forehead. "I don't get it..."

Kankuro looks over Naruto's shoulder and notices 3 columns.

The note is entitled _My message to you:_

_._

First column: Your first name's initial

A. Asuma

B. Baki

C. Choji

D. Danzo

E. Ebisu

F. Fugaku

G. Gaara

H. Naruto

I. Ino

J. Jiraiya

K. Kankuro

L. Lee

M. Matsuri

N. Neji

O. Orochimaru

P. Pein

Q. Queer Kisame

R. Rin

S. Shikamaru

T. Temari

U. Udon

V. Villainous Obito

W. Whitish Sai (it would have been whipped...but Asuma didn't want to get in trouble with his father)

X. Xtreme Ten Tails

Y. Yoshino

Z. Zetsu

.

Second column: Your last name's initial

A. dislikes

B. hates

C. detests

D. despises

E. screams

F. smashes

G. pulverizes

H. likes

I. licks

J. kicks

K. flicks

L. ticks

M. swats

N. pokes

O. impales

P. fries

Q. shakes

R. shoves

S. hears

T. eyes

U. chops

V. sips

W. sniffs

X. chugs

Y. slurps

Z. zaps

.

Column 3: Your birthday

January 1 to 15: Vanilla ice cream

January 16 to 31: Blanket

February 1 to 15: Flowers

February 16 to 29: Green tea

March 1 to 15: Hot pockets (Asuma had a bad feeling 'bout this...he overheard it from his uncle Kankuro which probably meant something else other than scalding pockets...but he just shrugged the suspicion off)

March 16 to 31: Milk

April 1 to 15: Reading

April 16 to 30: Games

May 1 to 15: Stars (Asuma likes the star that shines during the day too...without it there won't be much shadows)

May 16 to 31: Moon

June 1 to 15: Music

June 16 to 30: In between the lines

July 1 to 15: Dreamed a dream

July 16 to 31: Li-chan's pet catfish (that's a fish named after the cat...maybe. Not the same with his mom's cat Fish at all!)

August 1 to 15: Cloud gazing

August 16 to 31: Sleeping

September 1 to 15: Bacon

September 16 to 30: Nine in the afternoon

October 1 to 22: Strippers (eh? Again from his uncle Kankuro)

October 23: Happy Birthday!

October 24 to 31: Tanto

November 1 to 15: Storm

November 16 to 30: Books

December 1 to 15: Coffee

December 16 to 31: Hinata

.

Kankuro snorts. "It looks more like a hate letter to me."

Asuma sighs then squaring his slouched shoulders, he mutters painstakingly, "Uncle, what's the name of the girl Naruto-san's courting?"

Naruto covers Kankuro's mouth with his palm, beating the other nin with his answer. _"Hi-na-ta!"_

"And her last name and her birth date?" Asuma continues.

"_Hyuga!"_Naruto answers loudly, _"December 27!"_

"_Ah."_ Kankuro shoves Naruto's hand brusquely off his mouth, as finally, he sees the message. "You're such a genius, Asuma."

The young Nara beams. "I know."

"_Man—"_ Naruto hesitates. "I still don't get it," he admits as he scratches his head. "Why does my name means '_Neji chops strippers'_dattebayo?"

—o0o—

~10 21 13AF P 10 23 13~

A/N: Hehe Naruto, maybe you're a stripper...

Yep, as promised again the reviewers' likes are a part of this chapter (column 3)! As I said in the former Chapter 114 I did not have an idea what to do until I actually sat down to write this...and of course, I took some liberties with some...

_And.._.there are two blank slots to be filled. I could easily put something there but I choose not to. Reviewers can still stuff that one though...(yay as of 2 25 14 already filled by Clairette!)

For my nephew Enzo, according to this...Ebisu screams _Happy birthday! _So yeah happy _2nd-rotation-around-the-sun_ day to my avatar!


	115. Word of Mouth

**Word of Mouth**

Hinata received Naruto's note and understood what he was trying to say in his round-about way this time…_unlike_ the first.

Her tiny giggle was proof of her happiness so was the feeling that she must share it. She approached her younger sister to confide to her that her heart's wish was coming true. Her face wreathed in a becoming blush, she asked her sister to read the love letter too.

Hanabi eyes perused the missive then smiled at her older sister, greatly pleased for her. Then taking a step farther since she knew Naruto-kun's birthday—_well,_ Hinata do treat Naruto-kun's birthday like such a momentous day that Hanabi had the date stamped on her head even if she didn't want to.

So Hanabi looked for Uzumaki Naruto, born October 10.

Murmuring softly to Hinata her findings, Hanabi appeared solemn, only the slight quirk on her lips proof that she actually found the thing funny.

It was unfortunate then, that a Hyuga servant was passing through the corridors unnoticed by the two girls. Her curiosity pricked by what she saw from the doorway, how the sisters were hovering over a piece of note but it was wrong of her to use her byakugan to pry. And she did want to give the young mistresses of the house their privacy…so when the servant caught the words, _'Neji chops strippers,'_ from Hanabi-sama's, she only hesitated but a moment and then scurried quietly away.

—o0o—

By mid-afternoon, the words that Neji had brutally killed a skimpy-clothed woman were making its round on the Hyuga estate. By late afternoon, the words were that Neji murdered his naked lover. It was only a matter of time before the news would reach the clan's head.

Worst still, the Hyuga genius was away on a mission and wouldn't be back for another three days. And the piece of intel could not be verified right away since Hinata with Hanabi as chaperone was on a date with Naruto.

—o0o—

~10 24 13AF P~

A/N: Thanks Sabaku No Shiaki and silversmith...Funny that my 'empty' chapters actually have more reviews than an actual one ~sniffs sniffs~


	116. Drastic

**Drastic**

He died. Neji died. The Hyuga genius died.

When the message arrived at the Hyuga estate by nightfall through the courier bird, the fact that he might have killed Tenten became a moot point.

—o0o—

_Ten years later_

Before the memorial stone, Tenten cried angry tears. For ten years she carried the burden of betrayal, the one she loved had another lover and he died before she could asked him if it was true.

"Mama, let's go." A little girl with Neji's eyes seized the hem of Tenten's blouse, grabbing her attention.

"Yes, let's go. There's nothing for us here."

—o0o—

Now, a man, Asuma watched on secretly the mother and her child, his guilt from ten years ago still eating him alive.

—o0o—

~10 25 13AF P~

A/N: Hmn what can I say…I feel like writing something angsty.

And no, I have already brought someone back alive. I've already done that kind of thing so whatever you guys are thinking, no.

_Charing._


	117. Dire

A/N: Did you guys enjoy Chapter 116…here's how to…

First, read through the text. It's okay if you dislike it and…_ me_. You can even say that in your review.

Next, pause at the absolute last line. Is it misspelled word or not? …This is after all the fic _In between the lines_…so maybe it's not. Is it even English? Is it an English word?

Check my profile.

It's blank. No writer input resembling a _get-to-know- me_ dialog.

But there's that flag.

Okay we're getting closer.

…However, I don't do things that _easy._

So no, the last word there is not part of any _standard_ Philippine languages.

But that word is significant…

.

.

.

.

.

.

So here's Chapter 117

—o0o—

**Dire**

The Hyuga clan was abuzz with the news of a scandal.

The servant was interrogated then later tortured…but still she wouldn't talk for she didn't want Hanabi-sama to get in trouble.

The Hyuga clan's men were then ordered to discreetly investigate who the woman that died and what was her connection to Neji.

Inconspicuously, their inquiry led them to Tenten who appeared to be healthy enough so it was not her…the woman who died.

They tried to question her carefully to get a new lead. She was afterall Neji-sama's teammate. But the only thing they succeeded in doing was alarm Tenten that something was amiss.

She, as a weapon specialist, still knew when a weapon wouldn't work so she tried another approach.

An information for an information… Tenten had offered something to them about another—_a secret_— Hyuga in their midst…

Recognizing their mission relied on gathering information, the Hyuga men were forced to spill Neji's transgression and later they knew more of it.

The secret Hyuga…was Neji's child.

—o0o—

Asuma, being his father's kid, had gone on his own looking for a perfect spot to rest, away from all the noise and the people. He was walking, his shoulders hunched when he heard a woman crying; her sobs loud and painful. His shoulders straightened right away and rushed searching for her, ready to offer assistance if she was hurt.

Then Asuma saw Tenten, her usually neat bun now disarrayed as she slumped on the forest floor, wailing like a—_a kid_ who just lost her mother.

Quickly checking if she was physically hurt, Asuma approached. "What wrong, Ten-sensei?"

_"Nothing."_ Hiccuped. _"Everything!"_

Despite her words, the older woman did appear fine physically except for her red rimmed eyes. "Do you want me to go away?" Asuma asked, recognizing that it was the woman's heart that was damaged. "So you could do _that_ privately?"

"No. Stay," Tenten requested, grabbing the boy's hand.

Asuma slowly nodded his head. Whatever the reason for the woman's crying, he would find out…even if he didn't want to.

As his pop had said before…women are sure troublesome.

—o0o—

~10 26 13AF P~

A/N: Of course, chapter 116 is a puzzle…a mystery…_Arg_ _okay okay _I'm just bored like Sherlock. So take pity and solve.


	118. Dead End

**Dead End**

_**Prologue**_

"I learned something from this, uncle," Asuma, a little too wise for his age, said.

"_What'd you learn?"_

"I learned the importance of saying things in a clear, concise manner." Asuma nodded his head solemnly, knowing the wisdom of his words to be true. "Especially in a love letter."

Kankuro suddenly paled. "You won't tell your mom, won't you?"

"Of course..."

Kankuro dropped to his knees on the ground, head downcast. Temari was bound to kill him for dragging her son into the Hyuga's business.

"...not."

Kankuro stood up and grinned at the little squirt, fondly ruffling his blond hair.

"It'll be our and the Hyuga's secret, uncle," Asuma proclaimed.

—o0o—

_**Chaptered**_

It was the worst thirty minutes of his short life as Asuma listened to Ten-sensei sob.

He learned a lot of things like that Tenten-sensei was pregnant with Neji-sensei's child which reminded him, like his pop before him, at a most inopportune time, discovered that Kurenai was pregnant. The only difference in this instance, Ten-sensei was betrayed with another woman while Kurenai-san was cheated by death.

His pop had said that pregnant women tend to be emotional and the young Asuma was about ready to enter into a self-imposed trance. He was about to pretend he was listening when he was not when he heard something.

"...Neji chops strippers..." the older, bun wearing woman mentioned.

A tingle of foreboding zinged through Asuma's spine as he entered his trance...

Most of the nins in Konoha had their own sob story. Take for example Naruto; both his parents died and he was publicly shunned because he was the vessel of the nine-tails. Sasuke, whose family died in the hands of his own brother, lived with hatred only to learn later that his older brother was a victim too. And then there was his uncle Gaara. His youngest uncle was betrayed by his own uncle and was convinced that his mother didn't love him and that he was all alone.

For these shinobis, their sob stories had made them stronger.

He, Asuma, had his own sob story now.

Ten years from this day, he would still be silently watching Tenten-sensei and her offspring visit Neji's memorial. He would continue to carry the burden of his sin for destroying a family. His punishment would be the guilt that eats his soul until there wouldn't be any left.

"Asuma, are you listening?" Tenten asked, shaking his shoulder, breaking his trance.

The little boy's lips quivered, and like his father before him, a lone tear escaped from his scrunched eyelid. "Please sensei, you got it all wrong. Neji-san did not betray you."

—o0o—

Three days later, Neji arrived, tired and wounded but alive.

Tenten hugged him just inside the gigantic Konoha gates and told him, _"S__orry." _Before he could asked why, Tenten conveniently excused herself, complaining loudly that she was needed somewhere.

When Neji arrived at the Hyuga compound, everyone even Hiashi avoided his eyes.

Neji, wondered about the weird way his clan was reacting to his presence that he asked his cousin Hinata.

Hinata shook her head and honestly said she didn't know.

Next, he asked Hanabi. Hanabi's answer was the same as her older sister.

—o0o—

_**Epilogue**_

Ten years had passed, but the secret that the Hyuga clan kept from Neji was still intact.

An older Asuma with no sob story in his resume lay on the grass, chewing a green stalk while pondering the uneventful meaning of his life. He needed to fall in love and have his life turned upside down by what his pop called a troublesome woman...And then life would surely get more interesting.

The end.

—o0o—

~11 3, 21 13AF P 11 21 13~

A/N: The fic has already reached its goal...so it's time.

Thank you to all that reviewed and liked/hated this collection. You all contributed in the fun of the experience.


End file.
